Undisclosed Desires
by MistressKirya13
Summary: Irina Labelle, Hogwart's 6th year IT girl. She spends her time shagging boys and annoying Oliver Wood, her Quidditch Captain. When Oliver Wood humiliates Irina in front of the whole school, she wants revenge. "This is not going to be pretty." Oliver/OC
1. Maybe In Another Lifetime

Chapter One:

"Oh Star" – Paramore

A good rule of thumb as a human being is to not over think. Thinking is good, but thinking _too much _is just a bad idea. It leads you into ideas you don't want to do, people you don't want to wonder about and trouble that you aren't trying to seek.

I let out a long sigh and stared at darkness. I'd be staring at the ceiling but Yin can't stand the nightlight because apparently it makes this whistle noise that annoys her so she threw the thing out without ever asking me if it was okay. Not that I mind, I mean I can sleep through anything but the nightlight gave off this sweet mango smell which was soothing.

I looked over to my digital clock and in bright red it said 2:30 AM. Grr. I want to sleep! It was one of those rare nights for me when I want to sleep but I can't. I guess my brain wasn't done working yet.

But this stupid brain had gone insane for a good half an hour because the only thing it was thinking about was a stupid amber eyed, brown haired boy who's love of his life was Quidditch.

Yes, Oliver fucking Wood, my Quidditch captain. I've gone bloody mental. I mean how could I even be thinking about him? I mean its not like I was in love with him, oh Merlin no! I would never in a million years fall for Wood. He's a controlling, bossy, Quidditch obsessed nut that I could never fall in love with.

Never.

So what if he's got really pretty amber eyes and a charming smile when he's in a good mood? So what if he's really well built and sometimes cares about me? So?

…

I quickly sat up and slapped myself, hard. My eyes widened astonished at myself. This is what he does to me! How can I like him! I rolled my eyes and flopped back on my pillow and closed my eyes tight. Enough. I'm not going to think about that git.

Pffft. Me liking Wood? Maybe in another lifetime.


	2. 5AM Practice and a Stupid Creaking Bed

Chapter Two:

"Dance Dance" – Fall Out Boy

"IRINAAAAAAAAA!" A very familiar voice screamed into my ear. I instantly sat up; my eyes wide open in fright and my mind in confusion.

"What? Are we under attack? Oh my god! Where's Juno? Make sure-"

"Hey chill!" Noelle looked at me with a grin and turned to Yin, "There, I woke her up. Now get the bloody hell out of here so I can go back to sleep!"

Yin looked at me apologetically. "Sorry. You wouldn't wake up. Did you not get enough sleep? Well, it doesn't matter. We have thirty minutes to get ready,"

"What? Get ready?" I looked over to the clock. 4:30 AM. What the-?

"Quidditch practice dummy. What's up with you today? Did you get a sudden case of amnesia?" Yin walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.

"Amnesia? Even if she did, the only thing she would care about is getting her stupid cat Juno," Noelle said crinkling her noise and looked over to my cat who in reply to her comment, hissed at her. Noelle mockingly hissed back.

"Quidditch? Oh my Merlin. I was going to have a panic attack. I thought it was something serious," I said annoyed and laid my head back on my pillow.

"Serious? Irina, this is serious! Come on, don't be a lazy bum and get up! We have twenty minutes left! Where is my scrunchie?" As Yin shuffled through her little box of hair accessories I tried to go back to sleep. Tried is the key word here.

"Are you not going to get up? You know Oliver's going to kill you. You don't qualify for the reasons of not showing up for practice. Do you want me to remind you what they are?" Yin asked.

"If you don't show up to practice then you'd better be in the hospital with a permission from Madame Pomfrey that you're not allowed to play, in Detention with Snape, or dying. But even so you should make it practice," Noelle said in a 'manly' voice trying to imitate my Quidditch Captain.

"See? Even Noelle knows it! Oh my god! I've got fifteen minutes left! Well, if you're not going to show up, that's your problem! I'm leaving!" And with that Yin ran out of our dormitory room.

Noelle and I looked at each other and I shrug my shoulders. "So, you're not going?" Noelle asked.

"No. I don't even think I would make it,"

"Hey, its better to show up late than to not show up at all,"

"Yeah? Well Wood doesn't make it seem so. I'm tired Noelle, could you turn off the light?"

"He's going to hunt you down," Noelle replied her eyes wide open. She was right about that. Even if I were in Neptune, he'd come and probably murder me. And that's just for a stupid practice.

"We'll I'm going to have to find places to hide. Now turn off the light,"

"Well, its' your funeral,"

"Yeah it's my funeral. Turn off the damn lights!"

Noelle got up and turned off the light switch and it was dark again. I heard her bed squeak as she crawled in. Then I heard her moving around probably trying to get comfortable in her bed once again. But that went on for a like ten minutes straight. It's like she didn't want me to go to sleep and was going to torture me with her stupid creaking bed. I think I was going to lose it.

"GAH!" I let out a groan and sat up. "Quit it! I bloody can't sleep!"

"Quit what?" Noelle asked innocently. Bitch.

"I'd rather be in practice than hearing your fucking bed moaning."

"Then go to practice! And my bed's not moaning, it's creaking!" I rolled my eyes. I guess I might as well go, since that dumb bitch won't let me go back to sleep. I got up and stumbled, trying to find the light switch. I…uh didn't see well in the dark. When I managed to find the light, Noelle turned on her lamp. She had a big grin on her face. I glared at her. "Why are you annoying me right now? It's so messed up to use your friend's weakness against her," I told her irritated.

"I know but it's just so funny. I never would have expected you to have night blindness. That's just hilarious!" I rolled my eyes and headed into the bathroom to get ready but not after giving her my pretty finger.


	3. Responsibility, Punctuation, Respect

Chapter Three:

"That's Not My Name" – The Ting Tings

As I was walking to the Quidditch pitch I was wondering if I should just turn back and go snuggle in my warm bed and let Wood yell at me later when I had the energy to talk back to him during breakfast. But my feet were already heading to the pitch and I was half awake anyway.

When I entered the pitch I saw my team up in the air playing a game. I could hear Wood yelling at Angelina Johnson, one of the chasers to "follow strategy". I saw Yin flying with Katie Bell. Yin was a substitute player but she acted like she was part of the team. She attended every practice and game and even though she's okay with it I knew she was hoping that Katie would "accidentally" twist her ankle or wrist or something so Yin could at least play one official game. Someday I'm going to let that dream come true.

I play the dangerous yet exciting seeker. I like playing the seeker because its risky but also it's a lot of pressure. I mean the whole game could end in my hands but I haven't lost a game in a while.

The last time I lost a game was in third year when Jenna Cosgrove from Slytherin had literally knocked me off of my broom and since I wasn't expecting that I didn't have a good grip on my broom and fell forty feet from the air. But luckily Professor McGonagall had saved me or else I don't think I'd be alive right now.

Stupid Jenna. But since no one really saw her push me off, they just assumed a lot of air went into my head when I almost died and I was just sprouting random things. So, stupid Slytherin had won. But that day I promised to myself that I would never let another team but Gryffindor win. Childish I know, but it keeps me going.

"Hey, Irina's here!" Fred Weasley shouted and I waved at him.

"How's it going guys?" I shouted. I was about to get on my broom when Wood flew down to me.

"You're fifty-five minutes late. You better have a reasonable excuse Labelle,"

"Hell yeah I do. I was doing this wonderful thing called, "sleeping"," I said quoting sleeping with my fingers. "You should try it sometime Wood," I joked.

Wood stared me down. Sadly, he didn't get the joke. "Labelle. You are in the Gryffindor Quidditch _Team._" He started his lecture, emphasizing the word team. "When the word team is involved, it is linked to other words such as responsibility, punctuation, and respect."

Yeah, yeah, yeah. "You have a responsibility to the team, punctuation is a part of your character, and you have to respect me by doing all of the above," I turned around so I could roll my eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Labelle!" Wood exclaimed strictly.

I turned back to him with an apologetic face. "I'm-" I mentally vomited in my head, "sorry. I'll try to come on time tomorrow. Now can we start the game?"

"No, you won't try. You _will_ come on time tomorrow. Or else I'll suspend you from the team,"

Ha. He wouldn't have the guts to do that. He needs me more than anything! How dare he even think about threatening me? All I could do was nod because I wasn't really in a mood to argue with him. "Good. Get your arse up there," He said and got back on his broom.

What a lovely beginning of the day.

* * *

"Here Irina. I can't eat anymore," Noelle said to me as she passed me her chocolate pancakes. I shoved the last bit of my toast and took her plate greedily. Breakfast time was my favourite time as well as lunch and dinner. I love to eat, no way in denying that fact.

"If you keep eating Labelle, I'm going to have to make you do one-hundred and twenty-five laps." I heard the _heart-capturing_ Scottish accent voice say behind me. I turned around and glared at him. He looked at me as if he was serious and so to piss him off I took Yin's bowl of cereal and took a spoonful.

"Hey!" Yin cried out.

I chewed sloppily in front of Wood and then suddenly choked. The wet and soggy cereal flew and attached them selves to Wood's white-buttoned shirt. His cute little amber eyes that had specks of gold looked at me disgustingly.

"One hundred and twenty five laps Labelle," and he headed off to his seat.

"Can't you ever go a day without pissing off Oliver?"

I smiled cheekily. "Nope. He's just so much fun to mess with!"

Yin let out a sigh and then looked at her cereal. I looked at it and then pushed it back to her. "Sorry about that, I should have asked before I took it,"

Yin shook her head. "I don't want it anymore,"

"Hey, I just took one bite. I don't have any horrendous disease that would kill you!"

"How can she be sure about that?" Noelle asked smartly.

"Because I'm no wanker. I wouldn't want to spread it to you guys!"

"No, it's not because of your mouth, oh Merlin knows where it's been. But I'm just not hungry. I have to study for potions anyway,"

I examined her to see if she was telling the truth. When I couldn't see anything wrong I shrugged. "Okay. That's good. It tasted liked cardboard anyway,"

"It's called fibre," Yin said.

"Fibre, giber. No need for it to taste like cardboard. Dear heavens, I bet you cardboard tastes better than that!"

"Oh shut up Irina. Just shut up," Noelle and Yin replied in unison.

I grinned.


	4. History of Magic with Professor Binns'

Chapter Four:

"Break Your Heart" Taio Cruz

As Professor Binns' yapped on and on about something about goblins rebelling, I placed my hand on Austin Grazer's knee. I felt him stiffen. I grinned. My fingers slowly walked up his thigh when he grabbed a hold of my hand and whispered, "What are you doing Irina?"

"I'm entertaining myself. Why? Is there a problem Grazer?" I asked innocently.

I saw him gulp and shook his head no. "No nothing's a problem. Except for the fact that we're in class!" He quietly said to me. He looked from side to side to see if anyone was witnessing this. Of course no one was paying attention.

Austin Grazer is in Ravenclaw and he's got a good reason to be. He's really damn smart, in the same league as Yin. I was lucky to be paired with him because there isn't a single day when I don't sleep in Binn's class. He's also fun to play with, I practically torture the poor kid with my good looks.

Okay, I know I'm going to sound like a spoiled conceited brat now, but ask anyone, I am an IT girl. I'm the girl, girls would kill to be and the girl, guys would want to be with. I am as girls say a "tramp" just because I mess with guys but I've got some morals. I mean all I do is mess with them, and honest to Merlin, I am a virgin. Although I really don't believe in love, I do believe to save my virginity for my special someone.

And I prefer to leave people thinking I'm not a virgin so guys wouldn't want to be all over me to be the first one to "do me". I know its all confusing but easy for me to understand. Oh, don't hate me. I'm not the girl who'd willingly steal your boyfriend. Actually, if you think about it, I'm doing you a favour. If he has a fling with me then he's not "the one". Gosh, would it be a crime for people to be open-minded?

Anyway, back to Austin. He still held onto my hand and had that _look_,the look that the shy blokes give; The I-want-you-but-I-don't-want-to-seem-desperate-just-because-I'm-a-nerd look. I grinned. I finally got Austin Grazer in just three weeks. Although he put up a battle, in the end I finally win. I _always _win.

The bell rang, signalling class was over and that we had two minutes to head to our next class. Lucky for me I had study hall. Well, I guess Austin would have to wait until tomorrow. I got up gathering my books when Austin loudly but I guess what he thought was casual said, "Yeah Irina, I'll explain what the Trolls Vs. Giants' war was about to you. You have study hall too? Perfect, let's waste no time then!" He grabbed my hand and he literally ran.

We ran past some first years, who were confused, a bunch of seventh years who looked at us annoyed, (I had knocked one of their books by accident, but all of them decide to be irked together) and I passed my two best friends Noelle and Yin who at first were lost but then figured it out. I saw Noelle let out a sigh and Yin shake her head. All I could do was grin.

Austin had taken me to an empty room, which was filled with a bunch of boxes and cleaning tools. It was a storage room and Austin turned around to me and said, "No one knows about this room besides me. Even Filch doesn't know about it,"

"Really? How'd you come across this place?"

"In my first year when I got lost. I now use it to study when the library gets too crowded. I like my… quiet-ness," Austin said and took a seat. "I also come here to make decisions and read books," Austin began to blabber. I giggled. He does this when he's nervous.

"Oh? What else do you do Austin?" I asked slowly walking up to him, making eye contact. His coffee chocolate eyes met my periwinkle blue eyes. I sat on his lap facing him. My crotch "accidentally" brushed against Austin's. I could hear his breathing getting heavier and that just urged me to go on. My arms were casually resting on his shoulders.

"I…I…" Good. Stutter, a good sign for me. It actually made me more hyped. I love being a boy's first.

When he had nothing to say, I leaned in forward and said, "Oh Austin. Your lips are a bit chopped. I can soften them up for you…" and let my lips do the work. I gave him a good first kiss if I do say so, long and hard. He pulled me closer leaving no room for space to even breathe. My tongue then wanted some action with his. I could taste the leftover minty taste of the cough drop he had in class. His hand started going up my skirt, but since it felt like it took forever to go up, I grabbed his hand and placed it on my breast.

He gave a soft squeeze on my right breast, which made me immediately moan. He was quick; he already found my weak spot in a matter of minutes. I pulled on his hair as he began to kiss me on my neck. He was good, for a beginner. I felt him get hard and he began to sweat. The sweat just made me want more. Austin suddenly got up and I fell to the floor. He was on top of me and began to unbutton my shirt.

I pulled him by the collar and kissed him once again to distract him from opening my shirt. But he was multitasking, lifting my skirt up when he let out a groan.

"Stockings? Seriously Irina? Especially today?"

"Stockings are sexy Grazer, you know they are," I whispered rasping. He rolled his eyes and then he went back to kissing me. I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the floor. His chest had a bit of muscle and I began to let my fingers graze against them. "Oh, smart and muscular. What don't you have?" I asked with a smirk.

"You." He pushed me to the floor and kissed me on my neck gently and began to suck on me. I moaned losing my senses when Austin began to unbuckle himself. I had got him.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

_Ding. Ding. _I pushed him off of me and got up and walked toward where I threw his shirt. I picked it up and threw it back to him. "Come on Austin. We're going to be late for class,"

Austin stopped and looked at me bewildered. "What? But we didn't finish!"

"Oh yes we did, and for the first day I think this is good enough," I looked around for a mirror and checked myself out. I began to fix myself and buttoned back my shirt.

I saw Austin getting ready and I walked back to him. I hugged him from behind. "I had fun learning about the Trolls Vs. Giants' wars, _a lot _of fun," and gave him a peck on the lips. He had a grin that reached from ear to ear.

I took my book bag and walked out of the room. Austin followed in suit. "Well, thank you so much for teaching me about the war Austin," I said. "I never would have understood it. Thanks a lot,"

"Anytime Irina. Just come to me anytime if you need help. You know where to find me," and with that he walked away acting as if nothing ever happened.

I smirked, one down, a bunch more to go. I opened my bag looking for my blue notebook, which contained all of the names of the boys I had shagged in all my years at Hogwarts and all the boys in sixth year. So I shagged a lot of boys and I kept count of them, just for the record of it. Its like pretty messed up, but I liked it because you never know when you'll need it.

I was confused though, because my notebook wasn't in here. I didn't leave it in my dorm because I never take it out of my book bag unless I was crossing out a name or I was doodling in it…

Oh no! I left it back in History of Magic! Oh shit. If someone found that book… I ran back to Binns' classroom as fast as I could. These were the times I appreciated my athletic abilities. I ran past a bunch of Slytherins, Filch and Mrs. Norris, and Professor McGonagall telling me not to run in the hallways. I skidded to a stop in front of the History of Magic classroom and calmed myself down.

Hopefully someone who doesn't like to mind other people's business sat in my seat and left the book alone. I knocked on the door and opened it with one of my pleasing smiles. "I'm sorry to interrupt Professor Binn's, but I seemed to have left something quite important in here. If you don't mind, I'd like to quietly take it back and be on my way,"

"Ah yes, Miss Labelle. Take it and be on your way," and Binn's went began to rambling on his lesson. I rushed to my seat and the student sitting in my seat handed me my book.

"Is this what you left?"

"Yes, thank you," I exclaimed gratefully. I looked up to see who it was and I think I just died inside. "WOOD?"


	5. Revenge  Muwahahaha!

Chapter Five:

"Your Doll" – Sunny (SNSD)

"Hello to you too Labelle. Is there something wrong?" He asked politely. He had a smirk on his stupid but yet good-looking face. Wood is good -looking, wait not good-looking, freaking sexy. That's a fact. He was well built, six hardcore abs that would distract me sometimes in practice. And his devilish smirk, oh it was such a turn on. If I didn't hate him and if he wasn't my captain, I would definitely shag him.

"Uh, no nothing. Everything's good. The lesson about Trolls vs. Goblins is very intense. Make sure you pay attention," I told him strictly.

"You mean giants? There was no such war as the Trolls vs. Goblins. It was the Trolls vs. Giants, and this is _advanced_ History of Magic, I already covered that in beginners. Thanks for your concern though. But you should follow your own advice and be on your way,"

I looked at him sort of feeling defeated and his smirk just seemed to get wider. I tried to think of something quick, "Oh yeah? Are you sure you're in the right class? I mean this seems to-"

"Miss Labelle, did you find what you're looking for? If so, please head back to your class," Binns' interrupted me. I muttered some incoherent words and then glared at Wood.

I stomped my way out of the room when I heard Wood holler out, "Oh yeah Labelle, that book of yours was very interesting. Very interesting indeed!" I turned around, my eyes wide with shock. Oh shit!

"Yeah? Well you're NOT interesting!" I lamely retorted back and slammed the door shut with all my anger in it. Grr!

I grudgingly walked to my next class thinking of ways to get back at him. Maybe I should get the Weasley twins to help out. Hmm, I could colour his hair a hot pink or blue. Or, I should hide his broom somewhere. Oh hell, he'd bloody murder me if he found out.

Or maybe I should just jinx his seat. Naw, that's like a trick I would do if I were five.

I need something good, something he would never expect from me, something that's worth the amount of how much he read from my book and humiliated me in front of the class. Something… incredible.

I sighed and shook my head. I don't know what, but I just couldn't think now. I headed to the bathroom to splash water on my heated face. I placed down my notebook when I realized I didn't cross out Austin's name. I took out a quil and ink and crossed out Grazer's name. I looked through. We had about four hundred and fifty students in all for sixth year, about one hundred and thirteen in each House. There were about sixty boys in each house so that made up about two hundred and forty boys all together. I wasn't going to shag all of them, the ones that seemed decent and fun. That was like half of them. It's October and I seemed to have already shagged twenty-five boys from September to October. Cool right? I looked through my list and wondered who should be my next victim.

Hmm, this week I already shagged a Hufflepuff and now a Ravenclaw. A Gryffindor or Slytherin? I need a naughty one since I've done two good. I turned the page to look at the Slytherin and scrolled down. Blaise Zambini! Mmm, I like him. I put away my notebook and took out my lip-gloss and applied some. I fixed my hair and then pulled up my skirt a bit more.

I took my book bag and headed out. The bell rang once again and I headed toward my next class, Transfiguration. Oh goody.

I sat in my seat and Noelle joined me. This was one of the couple of classes we had together. "Hey hoe," she said to me as she took out her stuff.

"Hey bitch," I replied back.

"Please go to chapter seven and read for twenty minutes. I shall ask questions and will randomly choose who shall answer, so please take notes if they would help," Professor McGonagall said and sat down and began to scribble down something on a paper.

"So, you studied pretty hard during study hall didn't you?" Noelle asked curiously.

"Oh yes," I said. "Austin's a really good teacher. But since I don't want to keep on bothering him I'm going to ask for Zambini to help,"

"Blaise Zambini? From Slytherin? Oh wow," Noelle rolled her eyes. Noelle hates how I deal with guys. She's a great friend though because she looks past all that and doesn't treat me like the other girls. Noelle's a really great person, but sometimes she's a bit socially awkward. I don't even know how we became best friends but we're the closest friends can get. She and Yin know literally _everything _about me. Even things I don't even know about myself.

Noelle has pale white skin and shoulder length black hair. She's a bit taller than me and she loves watching movies. Yin on the other hand loves reading books. And I, I love playing with boys. We're like three peas in a pod yet we're so different.

"So, how was practice this morning?"

"Fine. Stupid Wood threatened to kick me off the team. He needs to come up with new comebacks,"

"This is like the second time you were late. Irina, I'm not even on the team and I know how his temper's like,"

"Oh please. It doesn't scare me. You know its not even necessary, because those two hours early in the morning don't really help me,"

"Oh my god. You're just so lazy that's what. Don't mess with him, he's your Captain!"

"Yeah, whatever. But I'm going to get back at him. He read my book!"

"Your book? You mean the blue book?"

"Yeah, the blue book! You know how private that is!"

"Yeah, totally private. A list of all the boys in the school, definitely private," Noelle replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"No it is definitely private. I had other stuff written in there,"

"Yeah, like what? Love poems?" Noelle asked and began to laugh. When she realized I wasn't laughing, she abruptly stopped and stared at me. "Oh Merlin. You write love poems!"

"Miss. Porter! I ask you to quiet down and read!"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall," Noelle turned back to look at me. "Irina Labelle writes love poems?" She was just bewildered.

"No, not love poems, but I kind of write a review about some potential guys, in poem-ish forms," I whispered embarrassed.

"Oh my-, I don't know what to say,"

"Don't say anything. Whatever. I'm just going to go to the Weasley twins and ask for an idea,"

"Yeah you go do that. Wow, I can't believe you write-" I glared at Noelle and she stopped "Nothing,"

Ugh.

* * *

"So you want to prank Oliver? Are you in your right mind?" Fred asked.

"Yes-"

"You do know you're risking your position on the team right?" George asked.

"Yes-"

"And let a bucket full of mud and slugs fall on him when he enters the Great Hall?" Fred asked.

"Yes-"

"Why that's bloody-"

"GUYS!" Both Weasleys' stopped talking and looked up at me. "I won't be risking my position if Oliver had no idea it was from me, or from you. He knows you guys wouldn't stoop so low and well, Wood deserves it. All those practices early in the morning and right after school's over? I mean come on. If I wanted to be treated like a solider I would have joined the army," I told them. They nodded their heads agreeing.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's actually a bloody brilliant idea. We're in. Okay let's go get the slugs and mud,"

"Done and done," I replied to Fred and took out the bucket, which was crawling with green slimy and ugly slugs.

"Cool," George said with a grin.

"That's our girl," Fred said and patted me on the back. I wicked grin spread across my face. "Well, George and I shall go hang the bucket and you go get Oliver. Be at the Great Hall in ten minutes," Fred said and with his brother he carried the bucket.

"She's a dangerous girl isn't she?" I heard George say.

"Very. Wouldn't want to piss her off now would we, dear brother?"

"Wouldn't even cross my mind to,"

Wood, this is how Irina Labelle plays dirty.

* * *

I waited in the common room for Wood to come down. It had been five minutes. Where the fuck was this idiot?

"So I've strategized a new plan for the game against Hufflepuff in a month," Ah, there's that Scottish and Quidditch obsessed voice. Wood came downstairs with his roommate Charlie Barger. Charlie froze when he saw me.

"I-I-I-Irina," Charlie began to stutter. Charlie Barger has had a crush on me since first year when I asked him if I could borrow his handkerchief to blow out my nose. Apparently I'm even attractive when I'm blowing my nose.

"Hello Charlie. Wood," I gave a nod to Wood. He gave me a nod back.

"I need to tell you something Wood. Let's walk to dinner together,"

Wood looked at me confused and Charlie stared gaping at me. I looked at him with a smile and Charlie looked like he was going to faint. This was so much fun. Hehe.

Wood, looked at his roommate, shook his head and let out a sigh. "If you need to tell me something tell me now,"

"It's er, private,"

"Private? What do you need to tell me privately about?"

"I uh know something about the Hufflepuff team. They have a," I looked around making sure no one was around to hear. "Secret weapon," I whispered.

This instantly caught his attention. He looked at Charlie and said, "Well Charlie, I'll see you later. Come on Labelle," and he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the common room.

We were walking to the Great Hall when he flooded me with questions, "What is it? What is their secret weapon? Where'd you hear it? Are they getting a new player? What's going on?"

"Er um," Great. What am I going to tell him? The secret weapon thing was obviously a lie. I don't even know I how came up with it. What was I thinking? "I can't tell you now. There might be someone overhearing us," We were a couple of feet away. I looked up and saw Fred and George giving me thumbs up and then they suddenly disappeared. I got closer to the entrance of the Great Hall. Perfect, the doors were wide open and people were seated. Everyone was going to see this. Everything was just going perfectly.

"Okay Wood," I grabbed him and stood him underneath the bucket. I noticed George and Fred standing behind him with a rope in their hands. Their hand was up.

Five.

"What is it Labelle?"

Four.

"Um,"

Three.

"Is everything okay?" He asked and took my face into his hands. I looked at his amber eyes and saw…concern?

Two.

"You don't look so well. Do you have a fever?" And his hand was on my forehead. Oh my Merlin. No. No. NO!

One.

"MOVE OLIVER!" and I pushed him out of the way.


	6. Mud and Slugs

Chapter Six:

"Utan Stjarnorna" - Basshunter

"Now its all set. Detention for every other day for two weeks, starting tomorrow night with Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall stated as she signed a parchment. I let out a sigh as she handed the parchment. "Head back to your dorm Miss. Labelle and take a long and good bath,"

"Okay. Well, good night Professor McGonagall," I said and left her office. I walked out and was met with Noelle and Yin.

"Oh my god. How much trouble are you in?" Yin asked.

"What do you think stupid? She probably got detention for like two weeks!" Noelle answered her question.

Yin looked at me. "Really? Damn. Well that's what you get. I still can't believe you tried to pour a bucket full of mud and slugs on Oliver! You're just crazy, you know that right?"

I nodded my head. I was just so tired and smelled so horrible. Even though all the slugs were off of me, I still felt like they were crawling on my skin. I shivered. Yin and Noelle were talking about something but I was barely listening. I was recalling what had happened before. What was I thinking? Why did I push him out of the way?

_"Move Oliver!" and I pushed him out of the way. It felt like it was all happening in slow motion. Like in a movie. I push Wood out of the way, he falls slowly with a thump on the floor, and Fred and George Weasley's faces are filled with shock._

_The people in the Great Hall watch the scene unfold. The slugs fall slowly and my eyes widen. Oh my Merlin._

_SPLAT. The mud and slugs covered my face and I felt the slugs move around in my hair. Oh my Merlin. Oh my Merlin. Oh my-_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and ran in circles. "GET THEM OFF OF MEEEEE!" I heard laughter coming from the Great Hall and then I heard McGonagall's voice shout,_

_"What in the world is going on! Miss. Labelle calm down!" When she realized I wasn't going to calm down she took out her wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and levitated me in the air. "Miss Labelle, you and I shall have a talk in my office right now," and she levitated me to her office. I looked back and saw Wood's face confused. He was probably trying to understand the situation._

_And here was the situation. I was trying to prank Oliver Wood but for some insane reason I pushed him out of the way and made a complete and utter fool out of myself. And that insane reason has yet to come up about._

"Are you coming in or not?" Noelle asked as she held the common room door open for me.

"Uh yeah," I said and walked in. I then saw the one person I was not in the mood to see.

"Hi Oliver, what are you doing down here?" Yin asked.

"I thought I could get some studying done here. They're playing a game upstairs and it was just too distracting. Where are you lovely ladies coming from?"

I rolled my eyes. Lovely ladies? Who was he trying to kid?

"We were picking Irina up from Professor McGonagall's office," Yin said.

"Oh really? And how'd it go in there?"

"She got-" I rushed over and covered Noelle's mouth.

"That's none of your business Wood. Now if you don't mind, we have to get going," I said quickly, a bit pissed. I grabbed Noelle and Yin's arms.

"Oh yes. Go ahead before you stink up the common room and I'd have to find somewhere else to study,"

"Before _I _stink up the common room? I don't need to Wood, it already reeks of you!" and I stomped my way up the stairs to my dorm.

* * *

"Irina, since you're not doing anything zip up my shirt will ya?" Noelle asked.

"I hardly call that a shirt you slut," I replied jokingly. I saw her roll her eyes through the mirror and I smirked. Noelle was wearing a purple tube top with the letter N in the middle of her chest. She had on a black mini skirt and nylon stockings. She then put on a headband that had the letter N engraved in.

We were all getting ready for the Halloween party tonight in the Room of Requirements. It was going to be filled with desperate sluts, underage drinking and of course truth or dare games. It was everyone's favourite, especially since we're all so wasted that we actually do some stupid shit. I liked the game, because I would do something that would set a new record for me. And I needed something new since last week's... er um... incident.

"So, how do I look?" She asked as she twirled around.

"Whoa. Those blokes will have no idea what just hit them," I said with a wink.

"Oh shut up. Aren't you going to the party?"

"Of course I am. I'm just going to go later. You know, be fashionably late,"

"Ah yes. That's right because you're Irina Labelle," Noelle replied sarcastically.

"Yes. I am Irina Labelle and I-" I was cut off by Yin saying,

"I feel sexy. Do I look sexy?"

Yin was wearing a white halter bandeau top and a white high slits skirt with beads that showed off her nice long toned legs. She had pretty gold arm jewellery and had a red lily in her hair.

"Oh my Merlin. You look so gorgeous Yin!" Noelle took the words right out of my mouth.

"Really? Thanks," Yin smiled happily. She looked over at me. "What do you think Irina?"

"I'm just speechless," I told her. I really was. The outfit was just so pretty. "You look like a goddess,"

"Perfect. That's what I was hoping for," Yin said with a laugh. "What time is it? Shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah. It's already eleven. Well, we'll see you at the party okay Irina?" Noelle said.

"Yep. I'll be there in half an hour," And Noelle and Yin left. I closed the door and jumped on top of my bed. I let out a sigh. I just need to do one thing before I get ready. I opened the drawer next to my bed and took out a parchment.

_Dear Irina,_

_My dear, we haven't heard from you in two weeks. Is it that you didn't receive my letter? Or are you just too busy to respond? I hope it's the latter. You better be studying really hard for your N.E.W.T.s, and then we can have a huge celebration like we did for your brother._

_Speaking of your brother, he's got the top grades in his school again. He's transferring to Petron's School of the Magically Talented. How wonderful is that! I'm just so proud of him! They say that talents like his are hard to come by. I just think day by day he's getting smarter and talented._

_Well, anyway I have got to go. There's a meeting at the Ministry concerning your brother. I just wanted to quickly say hello and ask if you're studying well. Oh yes and when you reply back I would like to know what you have decided to do as a career. The sooner we know the better we can prepare you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mother_

I glared at the letter so hard that I was surprised it didn't erupt into flames. I shoved it in a box along with her other stupid letters and I took out a parchment; a quil, ink and I began to write.

_Dear Mother,_

_I am doing well, thanks for asking. I just have been very busy doing this and that I never got a chance to reply. You sound like you're doing well, that's fortunate. The news about brother is just splendid, I'm just so glad for him. Well, I have to go. There's a study group I need to attend in ten minutes. I'll talk to you soon._

_Irina_

My owl, Andy chirped at me as I petted him. He was a little owl and he was just a cutie cake. With coco brown feathers and dark brown beady little eyes. "Take this home and bite mother for me will ya?" Andy chirped eagerly and then flew out the window. I let out a sigh.

I'm planning to get really wasted tonight.


	7. La La La

Chapter 7:

Oliver Wood

"La La La" -Auburn ft Iyaz

The Room of Requirements looked and felt exactly like a club. It was dark with lights here and there and the DJ had made sure no one was going to just sit and enjoy the music; they were going to dance until they were knocked out unconscious.

I was dancing with a Ravenclaw but I couldn't recall her name. She had a pretty face and her costume was a kitty cat. She had blonde hair and her hands were brushing against my chest. I was sweating but I just let the music run through me.

I didn't wear a costume because in the end it would be in a girl's arms. Some girl would eventually strip my costume off of me and would do what only Merlin knows. So instead I was wearing just a white shirt with jeans. Plain and simple and still girls were all over me.

"I'm thirsty! I'll be back in a few!" I shouted at the girl. She nodded her head and I left to the drink table. I took a bottle of Firewhiskey, my third tonight. It took a lot for me to get drunk.

"NO! That's not faaaaaaaaaaaairrr!" I heard a familiar voice scream. I turned around and it was Labelle. She was wearing a corset with roses on it and jeans shorts. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was all over Charlie Barger, my roommate. Poor bloke, he must be scared. He was a strange fellow because a good guy like him was in love with Labelle, a wicked girl.

"I want Charlieeeeee to kiss meeee! You dared him toooo! Now kiss meee Charlieeee!" She said and kissed Charlie. I could see him shocked but he pulled her even closer. I looked at Labelle disgusted. She was just weird and annoying. If she weren't such a good seeker I wouldn't have anything to do with her.

"Hey Wooooood! Come over and play truth or dare with us! We're only on the second round!" Brandon Jones shouted and let out a drunken laugh. I stared at them and shook my head.

"I think I'll pass Jones," I replied and began to walk away when Labelle decided to let out a snotty remark.

"Of course he'll pass. Such a party pooooooperrrrr," I rolled my eyes. "Stupid bloke doesn't knowwww how to have some fuuuuun!" I glared at her. I don't know how to have some fun? I'll show her.

"On second thought, hold on while I get some more Firewhiskey," I said. I'll show Irina Labelle how I have some fun.

* * *

"It seems like Irina's so drunk she can't even think straight. I'm going to make a move," Brandon said to Mark.

"You're going to fuck her yeah? I wanna join too!" They both snickered and got up.

Irina was dared to chug down a jug full Firewhiskey and then lick a Hufflepuff's bellybutton lint. I thought I was going to throw up. This girl could do it all. She did _everything_ from jumping from a window to taking off her knickers without taking off her shorts. I don't know how in the world she did it nor do I want to find out.

"Irina babe, come here," Brandon, said. She looked up all dazed and got up. "Let's have some fun yeah?" He started to feel her up and then smacked his lips on hers. She let out a moan.

I shivered. I don't know why but I did. Mark smirked and he unbuttoned her shorts. They were like a sandwich, both boys the bread and Irina the meat. He began to pull her shorts down when Irina broke the kiss and pulled her pants back up.

"Stooop," Irina slurred out.

"Oh come on! You want this you slut," Brandon said. Irina shook her head.

"No, I don't. I'm serious Brandon. I don't want to,"

"I think she's trying to play hard to get," Mark said to Brandon.

"No! Stop it!" She screamed as Brandon grabbed her arm and pulled her to a couch. She struggled fighting back and began screaming. I just stared for a while not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, I felt pissed. Like really pissed. I got up and walked over to them and pulled Labelle away from them.

"She said stop you bloody idiots!" I shouted.

"She doesn't mean it Wood! Now let go of her!" Brandon said fighting back. Getting even more pissed, I punched Brandon in the face. He flew into the wall and his nose began to bleed.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" A crowd began to form around us.

"What the fuck?" Brandon yelled.

"You're fucking messed up Brandon, forcing a girl to do it. Fuck you bastard," I roared at him.

With a half unconscious Irina Labelle in my arms I left the room.

* * *

"Ughh bathroom!" Labelle said and she squirmed out of my arms. She ran into my dorm bathroom and began to throw up. My nose twitched at the smell of her vomit. What has she been eating?

I held her hair and softly rubbed her back. "Let it all out," I told her. She followed my advice. She vomited for five minutes straight. "Er, when I said let it all out, I didn't mean a month's worth Labelle," She finished and weakly stood up. She wobbled to the sink and washed her face. I smelled a disgusting smell and sniffed Labelle. She smelled like vomit, alcohol and wet dirt.

"I want to take a bath," She mumbled tiredly.

"A bath? Hold on, let me get one of your friends," I said and I sat her on the toilet. She grabbed my shirt and looked at me with teary eyes.

"No. Don't get them. I don't want to see them right now. Can you help me unzip my shirt?" I looked at her baffled.

"Um, okay," I said and I helped her unzip my shirt.

"Will you turn the bath on? Hot water please," she said and began to strip off her clothes.

I never really saw a naked girl before. Maybe in my cousin Justin's magazines but never a real live naked girl before. Labelle had really pretty and luscious breasts. Her nipples were rosy pink and her body was milky white. She had a belly piercing that was sparkling. She took off her jewellery and turned around to ask, "Where's your shampoo?"

I just stared. "Oliver?"

"Um-um-in the left side cabinet," I somehow stuttered out. She took out the shampoo and I just stared at her mesmerized. I never really noticed how beautiful she was. I suddenly felt water by my feet and my eyes widened. Oh shit! I quickly turned around to turn off the faucet. Damn. The bathtub had been over flooded.

Labelle pushed me away and took off her shorts. Her butt looked really nice too. She sat in the bathtub and looked over at me.

"Thanks," she whispered. I nodded my head and she closed her eyes.

* * *

We were both lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, a silence was filled in the air but it was a good and comforting silence. Her hair was flowing on the bed. She was wearing my only clean buttoned up shirt and my boxers were the only thing that was small enough to fit her.

"Thanks for the chocolate Oliver," she softly said. "It is true, chocolate is a woman's best friend,"

"I thought it were diamonds?"

"Oh yeah. That too,"

"Now three times,"

"Three times what?" She asked.

"You've said Oliver three times. You always call me Wood. Why the sudden Oliver?" I asked curiously.

"Isn't Oliver your name?" She asked confused.

"No, it is but never mind. It's just sounds nice when you call me Oliver," I quietly said. I then remembered something. "Hey, that time. Why did you push me out of the way?"

She didn't say anything and I turned over to look at her. She was licking her fingers that were covered in chocolate.

Slowly, her tongue stuck out, licking her fingers.

I felt all my blood rush to my _friend._ I looked down at my pants, stunned. Oh shit, I was getting turned on by a chick licking her fingers! Oh bloody hell no. There was a small "tent" formed around my, er um area.

"Wood," I heard her say.

"Um, yeah?"

"There's a picture of me on that table. When did Charlie take that picture?"

"He always takes a picture of you on the first day of school, it's like a tradition for him ever since first year,"

"Oh. Whoa. That's um, interesting. Is everything okay?" Labelle asked and she sat up.

I covered my penis with my hand. Bloody hell, it was fucking hard. "Yeah. Things are just great. What time is it?" I asked trying to distract her.

"It's five forty. Are you sure everything is okay? You don't sound okay,"

"Yeah. Hey look out the window,"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it damn it," I said and got up to run to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and unbuckled my pants. I was peeing when I heard her through the door.

"Oh my Merlin. The sunrise! Oliver, you get such a perfect view of the sunrise from here!"

"Yeah, it's really nice huh?" I said and washed my hands.

"Really, really pretty,"

I stood next to her watching the sunrise. The orange ball of light was peeking through the mountains when I looked over at her. The rays of sun hit her face and she looked eve more beautiful, like a painting in a museum, just beautiful.

Four. I grinned.


	8. Like I Said Before,  I ALWAYS Win

Chapter 8:

"Dragostea Din Tei" – Ozone (DJ Ross Remix)

I woke up to the sun's shining rays. "Bloody sun," I hoarsely muttered. I turned to face the other way and closed my eyes. I breathed in a smell… the smell of cologne? My eyes fluttered open and quickly sat up. This was not my room.

There were a boy's clothes on the floor and I noticed my clothes too, on the floor. Not on my body. Oh my Merlin. What the hell happened? I looked for something, something to give me a hint on what happened last night because I could not remember a single thing. I got off the bed and walked around the room. Whose room was this? I found a picture of me on top of a drawer and I picked it up. When was this picture taken? I put the picture down and looked around the room. Nothing. Nothing familiar. I noticed there were a pill and a glass of water on a table. It was a hung over pill. I took it and drank the water. I took a hold of the shirt and sniffed it. I didn't know the owner of this smell it wasn't one of my usual boys. Who was it?

"Ah, you've awakened. You took the pill I left for you?" My eyes widened. That Scottish accent could belong to one person only. "Wow, last night was really rough for you huh?"

I quickly turned around and it indeed was Oliver Wood. "Last night?" I exclaimed anxious, I hoped we didn't do what I'm thinking we did. My heart was hammering in my chest, it so bloody loud I was afraid he could hear it.

"Yeah. It was crazy. I didn't know you had that side to you Labelle,"

Oh my Merlin. "YOU JERK!" I shouted and threw a pillow at him. He dodged the pillow.

"Sorry?" He asked confused.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I threw another pillow at him, "I was bloody drunk! How could you take advantage of me!"

"Excuse me? Labelle. What in the bloody world are you talking about!"

"HOW COULD YOU FUCK ME WHEN I'M DRUNK!"

"Oh. Oh my Merlin. Seriously Labelle?" and the jerk began to laugh. Laugh? This fucking bloody idiot began to laugh? Oh no he didn't.

"You think this is funny? I was waiting for my special someone but you have the nerve to do it. I can't believe it. You're so messed up Wood. I should have let you get slimed with slugs and mud. You deserve it you bastard,"

"Whoa. WHOA. You're calling me a bastard? I fucking saved you from getting raped last night and you call me a bastard? Straighten things out first, listen to me first so I can explain and then yell all you want," Wood exclaimed a bit pissed.

Raped? What the hell was he talking about?

"So last night at the party, you're so fucking drunk that you're licking lint off of some bloke's bellybutton, got into a threesome with Brandon Jones and Mark Jameson who almost fucked you, but I fucking saved you and then you took a bath here, not even a bit embarrassed showing me your bare body! Do you always show guys your body? And why are you freaking out? I don't understand, if you're always doing it then why are you freaking out now? What was that about? Waiting for your special someone- Oh my Merlin. Don't tell me you're a virgin?" Wood asked astonished.

I just gave away my secret to this idiot. I should go jump off a roof now.

"NO! I don't know what I was talking about. I'm hung over," I said and let out a groan. "Oh, my head hurts…"

"Irina Labelle, a virgin. So it's all a show huh? You just mess with boys and that's it? Damn. I wasn't expecting this," Wood said and took a seat on the bed. He just stared at me.

"Look, I'm not a virgin okay? I lost it to, I don't even remember. I'm not a virgin," I told him strictly.

"Oh yeah? Let's do it then," Wood said and he walked over to me. He took my chin and looked me in the eyes. "If you're not a virgin and you're the player like everyone says, then you would have no problem doing it with me,"

"I won't. You're my captain,"

"So? That never stopped you from anything, "

"Pranks are just small stuff. Having sex with you is a big problem. It was your rule anyway, "No dating between teammates". "

"That's dating. This is some useless sex," Wood said. For some reason that kind of stung.

"Yeah? If its useless then let's not do it," I said and pushed him away. I turned around when he caught my wrist.

"Labelle, just admit it. You're a virgin,"

"DAMN IT. I'M NOT A VIRGIN!"

"Yeah? Then you wouldn't mind if I…" his lips came crashing down on mine.

It was an electrifying kiss. Cliché to say but true, our lips were fighting to dominate and he pushed me onto the bed. I kissed him hungrily, my Merlin, he tasted so good. I pulled on his hair and I let out a moan. Our breathing deepened and I felt a bump between his legs. My legs wrapped around his body, holding on to him. My womanhood met with his manhood, and they were rubbing against each other. He was hard and I was getting wet. There was only one thing stopping us and that was our clothes. Oliver let out a groan. He fumbled around trying to take off my shit muttering, "Bloody hell, why did I give you a shirt with buttons?" I giggled and kissed him on the lips.

He finally unbuttoned my shirt when we heard a glass break. We immediately turned to the door and saw a dumbfounded Charlie Barger. His mouth was wide open and he was pointing a finger at Oliver.

"You-you-you-" he gulped. "You traitor!"

"Bloody hell," Oliver muttered. He got off of me and slowly walked over to Charlie. "Charlie, it's not what you think,"

"Oliver! I trusted you! You know I liked her and yet you went behind my back! I thought you were my friend!" Charlie shouted.

I got up, picked up my clothes and walked over to the door. "Well, I guess our fun is over, I'll see you around boys," I said and gave Oliver- no I mean WOOD a kiss on the lips. I turned to Charlie and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't be so hard on Wood. He just couldn't resist me," I said with a wink and walked out.

I win.


	9. AriesAriesExplosion

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 9:

"Let's Get it Started" – Black Eyed Peas

I think detention is the worst way of discipline ever. It's so useless. Oh, yeah like if I sit here for two hours straight writing an essay on why, "I shouldn't prank my Qudditch Captain in front of the whole school" is going to stop me from doing it ever again.

I sat in McGonagall's office biting on my quil and looking around. Her office was very nice; she knew what she was doing. It had the Gryffindor colours all over the place and soothing classical music. She was sitting in her seat writing something on a parchment, she's always doing that isn't she?

"You know I'm here as much as I am on the Quidditch field. I think we should be on first term bases…Minerva,"

"I think not Miss. Labelle. Now if you repeat my name again then I shall give you another hour,"

"But that's not fair. I don't think we're doing any justice to your parents who lovingly gave you this name... Minerva,"

"Another hour!" Minerva shrieked.

"Okay, okay!" I said my hands up in the air admitting defeat. She shook her head and went back to writing on the parchment.

"Wood likes it when I call him by his first name…" I muttered out loud.

"Wood?" Minerva asked. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hands. I shook my head, I can't believe I just said that out loud, let alone was thinking about it!

"Oh yes, Miss Labelle we still have to discuss on what is the relationship between you both since we didn't get to last time,"

"Relationship? Wood and I don't have a relationship!" I shouted quickly.

"Not even a captain and teammate relationship?"

"Oh. Yeah that of course! Um, that's it! That's the only relationship we have!" Minerva looked at me strangely. Oh great. I think I should shut my mouth now.

"Miss Labelle, I don't even think you know what relationship you two have. Maybe we should-"

"Professor McGonagall, there is someone who is here to see you," Minerva's assistant said.

A woman and a younger version of her walked in. They had brown hair curly hair with blonde highlights, hazel eyes and glasses. The younger version looked like she was my age. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hello Professor McGonagall. My name is Melissa Cruz and this is my daughter Marie Cruz. I am here to enroll her at Hogwarts," the mother said.

"Mrs. Cruz, it's already November. Why are you enrolling her in now?" Minerva asked.

"We were away on a trip to China but we had been delayed for two months. We're here now and I believe that counts. My daughter will be able to catch up quickly, so don't worry,"

"I-Miss. Labelle, you may leave now. I think we can continue talking another day," Minerva said as she turned to look at me. I nodded my head and quickly gathered my things. I looked at the girl Marie as I walked out and grinned at her. She grinned back.

* * *

"There's going to be a new girl in school," I told Yin and Noelle. Yin was reading a magazine and Noelle was painting her toenails.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" Yin asked.

"I was in detention with Minerva when she came," I rolled around in my bed. I was so bored that I began to chew on my hair.

"Minerva?" Both Yin and Noelle replied together.

"Yeah, we're on first name bases," I said cheekily.

"Interesting…" Yin said and she went back to reading her magazine.

"What are you reading Yin?" I asked.

"I'm taking a compatibility quiz. It seems like my best match is with Xavier Pummet,"

"Xavier Pummet? Hufflepuff's seeker? That's just random,"

"No, I think it's actually perfect. He's smart, athletic, and sweet. On Valentine's day he gives all the girls chocolates,"

I rolled my eyes. "That's some bull Yin,"

"Oh yeah? Let's try yours out. So you're an Aries, Irina and well do you have a crush?"

"A crush? Yin you know I don't believe in love,"

"Oh yeah. Well, who was your last shag?"

"My last shag? It was two days ago with Wo-" I clamped my mouth shut. I was just about to say Wood! Oh dear Merlin. Yin looked at me waiting for me to say something. "I er, can't tell you who it was,"

"You're just so bloody weird Irina. Ugh it doesn't matter I wouldn't want to know anyway. Well, when's his birthday?"

Wood's birthday? Hmmm, what day was it when we did the surprise party… "It's March 31st,"

"March 31st? Well then he's an Aries too. So that means…wow. You two must have had some wild sex then,"

"It was really heated," I said remembering our make out session.

"Yeah, but that's it I think. You guys really wouldn't have a good long term relationship,"

"What? Well why not?" I asked. She handed me the magazine and I took a look at it.

_Aries + Aries _

_ Fire + Fire = Explosion _

_ You two are both very demanding and like to dominate. Both show leadership qualities but strong egos disrupt the love. The combination of two Aries' is so exciting like fireworks and the lives of the two are a big BANG. _

_ Friendship: Friendship between two Aries' are welcoming. Two understand each other because of many similar traits and will be loyal as friends. _

_ Love: Love for Aries' is difficult since pride gets in the way. There is some chemistry in an Aries love but it can only stay temporarily since both parties are demanding and independent. _

_ Sex: Sex in an Aries' life is exciting, risky and energetic. Since Aries' like to try new things there is always something new. Both like to dominate so there's competition but one thing for sure is that there won't ever be a dull moment!_

"So I just learned that there is competition in sex," I said.

"Only she would say that," Noelle said. I threw the magazine back at Yin.

"You're both like two snakes. That's kind of scary," Yin said. I rolled my eyes.

Of course Wood and I wouldn't have worked out. I mean I don't even like him to have a romantic relationship with him. Pffft. A romantic relationship with Oliver Wood? That kind of sounds swe-HORRIBLE.

No I was not going to say sweet.

* * *

"We work as a team and we worked really hard to get to where we are now. So let's work as a team and win this!" Oliver shouted raising his fist up in the air.

"YEAH! TEAM GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor team shouted. We got on our brooms and flew up in the air.

It was finally the game between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. We spent two agonizing weeks for this bloody match. I mean of course we had to practice but Wood gets so intense for them that it's just ridiculous. But I guess he wants what's best for the team right? As Lee Jordan gave brief introductions about each of the players I tried to concentrate.

Winners always get everything. Losers are nothing. Come on Irina, you were born for this. Well, not really but yeah. Come on, you can do this, so you can shove it in Wood's face when you win so he can't complain that one practice could have changed the outcome. Yeah. Do it for Wood. Win. Win for Wood. Or he will beat the bloody shit out of you. Win for WOOD!

When I heard Madame Hooch's whistle blow I froze and kept my eyes wide open.

"Oh snitchy snitchy, come out wherever you are…" I said my eyes wandering here and there.

"Oi! Labelle everything alright?" I heard Xavier Pummet say.

How old does he think I am? Distracting me by trying to talk to me? Bloody hell, Yin better try not to get together with him.

_FWHOOOSH. _

THE SNITCH! I took off for the snitch and when Xavier realized what was going on he was right behind.

"AND THE SEEKERS ARE OFF! LABELLE HAS CAUGHT SIGHT OF THE SNITCH AND SHES FLYING AFTER IT WITH PUMMET IN SUIT!"

The little ball of gold fluttered around in as if it was confused for a second and then quickly flew to the left. I made a sudden sharp left turn and Pummet not expecting that crashed right into a pillar. I smirked.

It began to slow down a bit and when I got a better look I saw the right wing was broken. Just my luck! I grinned and reached out my arm. Not close enough! I slowly but cautiously began to stand on my broom. Balance Irina. Balance yourself!

I got even closer when all of a sudden I saw blue in the Gryffindor stand. I shouldn't have looked, that was one of the worst mistakes of my life.

**_She's got the laughter of a hyena and_**

**_She's the sister of the coolest bloke ever!_**

**_Come on Irina,_**

_**The Gryffindor's seeker forever**! _

Oh my Merlin. No. No. Oh Merlin no. Please no. My periwinkle eyes met with the same periwinkle eyes. I swear I believed my eyes fell out of their sockets. Oh Merlin no. What was he doing here? WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE!

"LABELLE! GET THE DAMN SNITCH!" Lee Jordan's voice brought me back to my senses and I tried to get my head in the game. If…if he's here then is…mother here too?

"LABELLE! THE SNITCH!" Wood screamed at me. I found the snitch again and rushed toward it as if my life depended on it. Actually now that I think about it, it did.

I was literally at the edge of my broom holding my arm out when Pummet flew next to me. I glared at him but then quickly turned my eyes back to the snitch. It was ten feet away when it just stopped. And dropped down to the ground. That was about 200 hundred feet away.

We both quickly dashed down, quicker than a penny falling to the ground. It was getting hard to stop so then I let go of my broom and jumped.

I fell to the floor with a loud crackling noise. Guess what the crackling noise was? Why yes, my bones.

The last thing I heard was Madame Hooch's whistle blow and the crowd gasp.


	10. Punk'd

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 10:

"Be Still" – Kaskade (Extended Mix)

"I want my daughter off the team! Or I will take her out of the school!"

"Mrs. Labelle, please calm down,"

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN! MY DAUGHTER IS LYING ON A FREAKING HOSPITAL BED, PROBABLY DYING FROM A BLOODY GAME! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?"

"Mum, that's the Headmaster of Hogwarts,"

"What? Are you serious Conner?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh. I'm sorry Headmaster sir. It's just that she's my only baby girl and well do you have kids? You'd understand better,"

My eyes flickered open. I stared at the ceiling that was whiter than fresh snow. My eyes burned. Shit, what the hell? I closed my eyes again and let out a groan. Instantly I felt two people around me.

"Irina darling, are you awake?" I heard Mother ask. I didn't say anything. "Come on baby, speak to me,"

"Mum, if she was awake she'd say so,"

"No Conner. She always does this. She stays quiet and listens to the conversation first to see how much trouble she's in. Irina, if you're curious to know how much trouble you are in, well you are in great trouble!"

"Mother, will you please shut up?" I muttered tiredly. I rolled over so I wasn't facing her but then smelt a boy's cologne. Ugh, not this idiot.

"Hey sport, how's it going?"

"How do you think it's going? I'm lying on a damn hospital bed!" I shouted at him.

"Mum, she sounds fine,"

"That's a relief. It is. Oh my Merlin, you know I don't know why I'm not lying down on the hospital bed here too because I thought I was going to have a heart attack watching my baby jump from a broom 3,000 feet in the air!"

"Mum, it wasn't 3,000 feet in the air, she'd probably be dead,"

"Conner, you know my point. I don't get it, what kind of game is this? Why did you have to risk your life Irina?"

""Did I catch the snitch? Did Gryffindor win?" I asked quickly, my eyes wide open.

"That's pretty much the point of her job. She's bloody good too. She's supposed to be risky,"

"Don't defend for me," I told him. "Now tell me! DID WE WIN?"

"I'm not defending you, I'm stating facts," he said. I rolled my eyes. "But yes, you guys did win," he said with a grin.

"YES!" I screamed happily. I tried to get up when I felt my back sting. I let out a gasp and quickly lied back down. Mother ran to get Madame Pomfrey. Talk about short-lived happiness.

"Where does it hurt dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"My spine, it hurts like hell," I said.

"Okay dear. I'm going to x-ray you once again okay? Visiting hours are over! Please leave the room," Madame Pomfrey said to Mother and that idiot.

"Okay, well Irina dear, we'll be waiting outside for you-"

"No. Leave. What were you doing here in the first place?"

"We got a letter from the school stating about the first game of the season and it was mandatory we came," Mother said.

"Mandatory? What?" I asked confused.

"Yes-"

"Well you shouldn't have come," I told her bitterly. She didn't say anything for a while when the idiot decided to speak.

"Well, I'm glad we did. I didn't know my little sister could play so good. Maybe when you come home for Thanksgiving we could play a game,"

"I'm not coming home for Thanksgiving,"

"And why not missy?"

"Mrs. Labelle, will you please leave?" Madame Pomfrey asked Mother again.

"We will talk later Irina," Mother said. "Madame Pomfrey, I'm trusting my daughter in your hands. Although she may be a handful, please take good care of her,"

"I shall do my best," Madame Pomfrey said then ushered her out of the room.

Bloody hell.

* * *

"It was just such a bloody crazy game! You practically committed suicide!" Noelle said excitedly.

I looked over at Yin and asked, "Why is she getting excited with me dying?"

"Lately she's been into movies involving teenage sex, pregnancy and suicide. She watched this Muggle TV show called _Skins_. You should have seen her. I thought she went bloody mental," Yin replied.

"She _is _bloody mental," I said and shook my head.

It's been two days since the game and I was stuck in the hospital. I was healing my...be prepared for this…my butt bone, or as Madame Pomfrey calls it the tailbone. DON'T LAUGH. It hurts like fucking hell. I didn't have the guts to tell Yin and Noelle because I knew they would die laughing so I told them my legs were paralyzed. They believed it.

I was going through a couple of Get Well cards. I was looking for something, but I didn't know what or I didn't know whom. I don't know but I felt like someone was missing…

"Stupid Wood didn't write me a get-well card!" I exclaimed shocked. "I won that game for him and he didn't visit me once or write me a get well card!"

"Wood? Oh yeah Oliver was pretty mad. He was getting all worked up because he told you to get the snitch no matter what or die trying but he didn't think you'd take it literally," Yin said.

"That stupid git! Get him in here or tell him to send me a get-well card!" I shouted.

"Chill Irina, it's just a get- well card," Noelle told me. I growled. What the hell! How dare he not write me a get-well card or even show his face!

"Why are you getting so worked up Irina?" Why didn't he come see me? "Oh yeah, we met the new girl, Marie. She seems nice," Yin said, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah she is. But she uses weird words like flippity flap and groovy," Noelle commented. "And she's got a weird laugh. I thought Yin's laugh was weird but Marie's beats hers!"

"Yeah-hey!"

I grinned at them. "You idiots," and smiled. I'm going to attack Wood and he's going to regret not visiting me!

* * *

_Dear Mother, _

_I will not quit Quidditch. I'm serious, I really love the game and I don't mind risking my life. Actually, I think its fun to toy with my life. I think it's interesting how life can be born in such a long time but then quicker than blink of an eye it can be gone. Don't you find it interesting as well? _

_Tell brother that I won't be coming home for Thanksgiving and to not expect to play a game with me. I'm very busy over Thanksgiving break making up the class work and homework I missed out on when I was stuck in the hospital. _

_I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving. _

_Irina_

_

* * *

_

"WHERE IS WOOD?" I roared, the minute I walked into the common room. Three little first years looked at me wide-eyed and began to shake.

"Don't worry, she's harmless," Yin told them.

"Yin, she's trying to give off the effect of being scary, let her be," Noelle said.

"Oh my bad,"

"OLIVER FREAKING WOOD!" I screamed again.

"And when I'm done with school I'm going to try out for the Puddlemere United,"

"Oh, that's just groovy," Wood walked into the room with the Marie girl holding onto his arm. My mouth dropped open.

"Yeah its been my dream- Labelle, you're back," Wood said noticing me.

"Um. Yeah," I said. I don't know why but I suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Hey, Marie right?"

Marie nodded. "Hi, aren't you the girl I saw last time in detention with Professor McGonagall?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah. Name's Irina Labelle. So you've been sorted into Gryffindor. How cool,"

"Yeah, it really is. Gryffindors are just so nice and welcoming. I thought I wasn't going to fit in anywhere since I was late to come to school, but I've found where I belong," she said happily and looked at Wood.

What the fuck? Is this some sort of joke? Am I on one of those Muggle shows where they prank people? What was it called…PUNK'D?

"So, our next game with Ravenclaw is in three weeks and we have practice tomorrow at four thirty," Wood said to me. This was a very bad episode of PUNK'D.

I glared at him. The way he's been treating me, bloody hell I'm not going to go to practice! "Madame Pomfrey said I couldn't play for a while, it'll make my leg worse,"

"Do you have a note?" Wood asked. I just wanted to punch this git in the nose and make him bleed endlessly.

I took out the note and handed it to Wood. While he was reading the note I looked at Marie. She was looking at me, her eyes freakishly large. She smiled at me but I somehow felt it was a fake one. Who is this chick?

"Okay well it seems like we're going to have to find a substitute seeker,"

"Oh! I would love to try out!" Marie suddenly exclaimed.

WHAT THE FUCK! A really, really bad episode. Come on Ashton Ketchup, I think this is your cue.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Both of them looked at me with puzzled expressions. "Er, I mean it's okay. I can still play though,"

"But you-" Wood began when I cut him off.

"I CAN BLOODY PLAY!" I shouted and then turned around to head to my dorm.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow at four thirty Oliver," I heard Yin say.

This episode of PUNK'D is definitely over.


	11. JellO

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 11:

"Born For This" – Paramore

I placed my dark brown hair in a tight ponytail and took a one last good look at myself in the mirror. I was in my Quidditch uniform ready for practice. (I even woke up before Yin who was still in the bathroom brushing her teeth.) Juno began to rub herself against my leg and I picked her up. I nuzzled my nose against hers causing her to purr really loud. "I'm going to show Wood I can do it. Ugh, I hate him so much Juno. He just can't appreciate anything," I whispered to Juno. She purred even louder, I felt like she was agreeing with me.

As soon as I put her down, Yin came out of the bathroom all dressed. "You ready to go?" She asked. I nodded my head. Juno jumped onto Noelle's bed and began to purr in her face. I grinned.

We walked out of our dormitory, walking down the stairs when I saw Fred and George sleeping on the couch. Yin was about to wake them up when I rushed in front of their face and screamed,

"AHHHHH!" I'm a bitch, I know. The two jumped about two feet in the air and…landed on top of us.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

Fred chuckled, "Well, someone's in a good mood today,"

"You think she had a good shag last night?" George asked.

"Probably, why else would she be in a good mood?"

"Maybe she finally-"

"You gits better get off us soon or I shall hex your arses to China!" Yin threatened. The quickly got off and gave us a grin. Yin stood up and shook off the imaginary dust on her clothes.

I glared at them. "I didn't have a good shag last night, sadly. But for once I am actually excited for practice," I told them. They stared at me for a while and then burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up you blokes or I will personally make sure to shut you up,"

"Will you kiss us to shut us up?" George asked.

"Can you kiss us at the same time?" Fred asked.

"Obviously not brother. I'll go first since I'm older,"

"Well I should go first since F is before G,"

I shook my head and walked to the door of the Common Room. "Come on you idiots," I said.

"Oh! Wait for me!" I heard the cheery voice of…Marie. I stared at her baffled. What the hell was she doing here?

"Um Marie, just a friendly reminder I'm fine. I can play," I told her.

"Oh I know, but just in case. I'm going to try out for substitute seeker either way," I wish I had the power to throw thunderbolts. She smiled at me. What a freaky smile.

"There is no need for "just in case"," I said through gritted teeth.

"OKAY! Let's go before Oliver makes us do extra laps for being late," Yin said and walked in front of Marie and me. "Come on ladies," she said and took my hand. "What's up with you?" She quietly asked me.

"Who the fuck is she to become a substitute seeker? I'm fine, there is no need for a substitute seeker!"

"You never know. What if you pull another crazy stunt? You're going to need all the substitute seekers you can get!" I pulled my hand away from her and power walked to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

"Labelle! Follow strategy!" Wood yelled at me. I am following strategy you brainless git! I made a swift right when I felt a quick pain on my back. Oh Merlin no. You are not going to start hurting now. You had two days to be in pain. You are not going to let me down back. The pain slowly began to fade away as I focused more on finding the snitch.

"Labelle! You are not following stra-"

"SHUT UP WOOD! I AM FOLLOWING THE DAMN-" I began when my legs had gone numb and then limp. My eyes widened as I felt the bones in my legs get soft and I couldn't balance on the broom anymore. I fell off but I held onto my broom. I was dangling five hundred feet in the air!

"LABELLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Wood screamed at me.

"Uh, what does it look like? I'm trying to hold on!"

"Get back on your broom!"

"I can't! My legs, they've become Jell-O!" I shouted back and then my broom began to move. Oh come on! Seriously? My broom began to move side to side slowly but then it had become a rollercoaster ride, a dangerous one, one without any safe belts. "AHH!" I screamed trying to hold on tight. It did not want me to hold on!

Angelina, my teammate flew toward me. "Grab my hand!" She held out her hand. When I let go of one of my hands to hold hers, my broom stopped moving. And it dropped.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" I screamed in the air.

_WHOOOSH._

"Are you alright?" Marie asked as she held me by the arm.

"I'm just bloody fantastic. You?" She grinned and slowly flew to the ground. The whole team had gathered around.

"Irina, are you okay?" Yin asked as pushed her way to me.

"Yeah, but my legs," I said and motioned to my temporarily useless legs.

"It seems like you've been jinxed," Yin said as she examined my legs.

"Jinxed? Who would jelly-legs jinx me? That some lame jinx," I muttered.

"It isn't lame because it stopped you from playing," Wood said. "Marie, you can substitute for Labelle. Now everyone back to practice,"

He did not just say that.

"WOOD! I AM PLAYING!"

"NO! You are not playing; I am suspending you for three days. You don't listen to me or follow my strategies. You are a distraction to the team and an annoyance," Wood said flatly and he turned around and flew back in the air.

Everyone along with me stared at him stunned.

"YOU KNOW WHAT WOOD? FUCK YOU!" I screamed. I don't know what his problem is but he's going to have to figure it out soon. He's got a stick up his stupid arse that he refuses to take out. He ought to take it out soon or I will! I glared at him as he was flying. Stupid Marie apparently followed strategy because Wood wasn't yelling his top off at her.

You know what? Fuck you guys. Fuck you Marie. And most of all, fuck you Wood.

* * *

I let out a moan as Peter Bentley from Slytherin sucked on my neck. "Harder," I whispered. He began to suck on harder. I was on my way to the common room when I came across him. He was on his way to class when I just grabbed him and kissed him. I needed a way to let out my stress and what other way could I than making out with someone? I pulled on his hair.

"Ow," he mumbled.

"Oh please, this is nothing. Be a man Bentley," I said.

"Yeah? I'll show you how I'm a man," he said and began to unbuckle his pants.

"You idiot. Not here, what if someone comes-"

"Oh dear." Oh bloody fuckity fuck. That monotone voice belonged to one man and one man only.

"Professor Snape," Peter and I said in unison.

"You two, come with me now,"

Ugh. My Merlin.

"Fifty points for each House," Snape said.

"WHAT? Fifty!" I exclaimed.

"Fifty-five," Snape said. I shut my mouth. Peter groaned. "Twenty-five for inappropriate actions in public hallways, twenty-five for skipping class and five for back talking,"

It's not back talking; it's trying to explain. I rolled my eyes. Ugh, this is so not my day.

"Detention for two days for Bentley, and four days for Labelle," Snape said writing it down on a parchment.

"Why does he get two days and I four?" I asked angrily.

"I don't like you," I stared at him horrified. Is he serious? Oh my Merlin, is this world on contaminated Jell-O? Oh dear Merlin. "Leave," Snape said and I left the room.

This is just not my day.

* * *

"I just think everything's out to get me," I told Noelle.

"I always feel like that," she said with a sigh. We were sitting on the couch of the Common Room. Noelle was blowing bubbles that she had received from home. Noelle's a pureblood but she's just fascinated by the things from the Muggle world.

"That Marie girl is substituting me as seeker and I've been suspended for three days. I'm just so annoyed," I said with a sigh.

"I think this is good for you, because then you can catch up on everything you've been missing,"

"Missing? Like what?"

"Well, you haven't told me if you wanted to come over for Thanksgiving. My Mum wants to see you, she hasn't seen you since summer," Noelle told me.

"Oh yeah. Yeah sure, I'll come over for Thanksgiving. Yeah. I'm definitely coming over!" I exclaimed. Noelle raised her eyebrows at me.

"Um okay. I'll tell her you're coming over. Oh yeah and Marie's coming too,"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I kind of felt bad for her because she told me her Mum was going away to America for work during Thanksgiving and she was going to spend it by herself so I invited her,"

"Why? Let her spend it alone!"

"Irina, she's my friend and I feel bad for her," Noelle said and got up.

"Ugh," I grunted.

"If you don't want to come then don't come anymore,"

"No, I'm going. I'll go," I said and heaved a sigh.

"Okay then, well I'm going to write my Mum and tell her and take Juno with you wherever you go. She's been annoying me," Noelle said as Juno walked into the common room. Juno let out a meow. Noelle looked at her in disgust and walked back to our dorm.

"Come here Juno, she's just a dog person. It's nothing against you," I cooed her, picked her up and left the common room.


	12. 10 Things I Am Thankful For By Irina

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 12:

"Naive" - The Kooks

"Labelle, I am asking you nicely to move," Wood said, annoyed. Wood was coming out of a classroom when I walked by when I decided to convince him to change his mind about my suspension.

I shook my head. "Not until you unsuspend me," Raising my arms and spreading my legs so there was no way he could get out.

"I will not," Wood strongly said. He stared me down. Wood was a few inches taller than me, he was 5'8" and I was 5'5".

"Fine. Then stay in this room. You know I can stay like this all day,"

"Oh yeah? Well I'll tell everyone you're a virgin," Wood threatened.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't care anymore. Quidditch is more important to me than my reputation that's already tainted,"

He looked at me a bit surprised. Eyebrows raised he asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," I said. Juno meowed and then walked into the room with Wood. She purred by his leg.

"What is this?" he asked as he picked her up.

"Don't touch Juno!" I shouted. He picked her up anyway. "Juno, come back to Mummy,"

Wood began to softly scratch her head and she purred louder than I had ever heard her. I stared at her feeling betrayed. "She likes me," Wood said with a grin.

"Traitor," I said to Juno with a glare. She nuzzled her nose on his shirt. My eyes widened. "Don't you dare Juno! Keep doing that and I will lock you out of the our room!" She kept doing it. Oh great. My cat just betrayed me.

"Don't be so rough on her. It's not her fault she likes me. Everyone does," he said.

"I don't," I exclaimed.

"Well besides you. But does anyone care what you think?"

"Excuse me? Everyone cares what I think. Except for you. I don't know what happened to you while you were growing up, but I believe your mother dropped you as a baby, because I don't think she raised you to be such a brainless git,"

"Brainless git? Coming from the one who doesn't know her history about Trolls vs. Giants,"

"Who cares about history!" I shouted.

"History is very important. If we didn't have history then people would be creating the same mistakes over and over again. History shows how far a country has come and-"

"'I. Don't. Care." I said through gritted teeth.

"Do you care about _anything_?" Wood asked emphasizing anything.

"I do! I care about my friends!"

"What else?" he asked.

"I care about Quidditch," I mumbled.

"No you don't. Let me tell you what I think you care about," Wood said. "You care about shagging all the boys in school, you care about getting wasted and having fun, you care about looking pretty, you care about making my life a misery, you care about ruining other girls lives by messing with their boyfriends, you care about wasting your life away, you care about absolutely _bullshit_,"

I looked at him lost. That was not true. I did not care about absolute bullshit.

"Have you ever been thankful Labelle? Have you ever appreciated life? Have you ever appreciated all the people around you? Have you ever appreciated having the position of the seeker when other people have tried it out but they were nothing compared to you? Have you ever appreciated being pretty? Have you ever appreciated all the poor blokes that like you although they shouldn't? Have you ever?"

I didn't say anything. "Say something Labelle!"

"Someone is in the mood of Thanksgiving," was all I could muster up to say. Apparently he didn't like that answer.  
"You know what? Until you get your act together I'm not putting you back on the team,"

"What the hell does that even mean? What do you want me to do? Write a list of what I'm thankful for?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why not? Maybe that'll show that you're a bit human. I want it long and meaningful and if it's seems like you've really learned something from it I'll consider putting you back on the team,"

"Damn don't you know what sarcasm is?" I asked frustrated.

"No. I don't," and he roughly pushed me out of the way. I stumbled. I shot his back a powerful glare. When he turned the corner I let out a groan.

* * *

It's been three days since my suspension and my conversation with Wood. I came up with a list of things I was thankful for. I thought I did a great job. I proudly walked with it downstairs where Wood was reading a Quidditch magazine. No surprise there.

"Here is my list," I told him and held out the list.

He looked at me and took the list. "10 Things I Am Thankful For, by Irina Labelle," Wood began to read,

"One. I am thankful for having a beautiful face.

Two. I am thankful for great hair.

Three. I am thankful for my friends.

Four: I am thankful for a hot body.

Five. I am thankful for my brain.

Six. I am thankful for Firewhiskey.

Seven. I am thankful for all the money I have.

Eight. I am thankful for my pretty teeth.

Nine. I am thankful for my broad vocabulary.

Ten. I am thankful for being so gorgeous."

I grinned happily. "It's just brilliant isn't it?"

He looked back and forth between the list and me. He swiftly got off and ripped the paper into a million pieces. My mouth went wide open. "I give up on you," He said.

"What?"

He heaved out a sigh and said, "Nothing. After Thanksgiving break you can come back to the team. There's no hope for you after all. You are who you are I guess,"

"Wood, what are you talking about?"

"I like you after you vomit your guts out and eat chocolate in the middle of the night because you seem human then," He whispered.

What in the bloody world was he talking about? "I have no idea what you're talking about Wood,"

"Never mind. Happy Thanksgiving Labelle," and with that he went upstairs.

I don't think I'll ever understand boys. They're just so damn confusing and complicated. Why can't they just ever say what they mean and mean what they say? I think all they're useful for is snogging. I'm just saying.


	13. Nasty Buggers and Slideshows

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 13:

"Moar Ghosts N Stuff " – Deadmau5 (Part 2)

_Dear Irina,_

_ I do not appreciate you talking about death so easily. You know how I feel about the word death and yet you still like to provoke me with it. If you will not quit Quidditch then I can't do anything about it but complain. You've asked for it. _

_ Conner said that its fine you can't come home for Thanksgiving but you will have to come home for Christmas. You owe him a game. I don't understand why you don't like to come home and why you go bother another person's home. But if you will, make sure you clean up after yourself. I owe Mrs. Porter so many favours but I'm grateful she treats you like her own daughter. I'm glad._

_ Anyway, I need to go stuff the turkey. I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving and tell Mrs. Porter I said Hello and Thank You. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mother _

"Irina, I was wondering if you'd like to help me set the table," Marie asked as she walked into the room. Noelle's mother was kind enough to set up two extra beds in Noelle's room. Noelle's room was filled with posters of Muggle shows she liked to watch and a little bed for her dog, Daisy. Since we're only allowed to bring a cat, toad, rat or owl Noelle had to keep Daisy home. Daisy was a cute beagle that slept most of the time and was shy around people.

"Um, yeah sure," I said and stuffed my Mother's letter in the back pocket of my jeans and got up.

"Where are Noelle and Mrs. Porter?" I asked Marie.

"Noelle went to walk Daisy and Mrs. Porter is up in the attic looking for the something," she answered. "Irina, I'd like to formally apologize about the whole seeker thing,"

"Oh. Yeah don't worry about that. I'm back on the team and I'm going to work even harder so Wood wouldn't ever think about putting me off," I stated.

"Oh, you're back on the team? That's great!" Marie exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah it is," I said when I froze. Oh shit no. It was not what I thought it was.

"What's wrong?" Marie diverted her eyes to where mine were. "A roach? Irina, are you afraid of roaches?"

I shook my head. "I'm not afraid of roaches, I just really, really hate them. Especially ones with wings," I uttered out.

"Then come on. The table won't be able to set itself up. Well, it could but it would be rude, so let's keep it moving," she said happily and pushed me to move. I did not move.

"I'm not moving until that thing is out of the house or burned alive," I shouted.

The roach was like three inches huge and its antennas were long enough to probably strangle me. It was just sitting on the wall and staring back at me. My heart began to beat super fast. I absolutely loathed roaches ever since I was young. Those nasty little buggers looking so ugly and flying around. Must be wondering what had traumatized me?

It was when I was seven. I was sitting in the bathtub waiting for my Mother to scrub my back when _it _flew into the tub. It was gliding around in the water with its head halfway on its body. I screamed so bloody fucking loud my neighbours from two houses down had come to check up on us. I refused to take a bath in that bathtub and my Mother had to re-do the whole bathroom.

"Oh come on. They're pretty harmless. Just run down the stairs as fast as you can," Marie said trying to assure me.

"No, I won't. Make it fucking go away!" I shrieked.

"I don't know what I should do," Marie asked confused.

"Just burn it!"

"But what if I burn a hole in the wall?"

"It doesn't matter. Just fucking-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the nasty creature was flying toward me. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT GO AWAY! AHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran back upstairs into Noelle's room and slammed the door shut. I could hear its wings flapping through the door. I shivered and began to sweat as my heart began to beat faster. "KILL IT!" I screamed through the door.

"What's going on?" I heard Mrs Porter's voice ask. "Is that a roach?"

"Yes and Irina's deathly afraid of them," Marie asserted.

"Hey why don't you guys drink some tea while you're chitchatting? The roach and I could just freaking bond with each other!" I roared.

"Irina dear, I'm thinking of what I should do with it. Do you think a shoe will kill it? It's so strange, I never have roaches in my home." Mrs Porter mumbled out loud.

"It could eat a shoe! Just bloody burn it," I shouted.

"Move aside. _Confringo_!" Noelle had said. I heard the roach burst into flames.

"Or we could have done that. I would have thought of it if I had my wand," Mrs Porter replied sheepishly. "Irina darling, you may come out now. It's dead,"

"No. I think I'm going to stay in here. I feel much more at ease,"

"You idiot. Come out, or else you're going to miss the turkey,"

"Er," I slowly opened the door and peeked. "Is it fully dead?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes it is. You screamed so bloody loud! I heard you all the way outside!" Noelle exclaimed. Daisy barked in agreement.

"Sorry. I just really hate them," I said with a sigh and stepped out of the room.

"She's deathly afraid of them," Marie chirped. I glared at her. Will someone shut up this useless and annoying bitch please? "Well since that's over, let's go set up the table shall we?" Marie grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs.

I pulled my arm back and she looked at me. "Don't touch me," I told her sternly.

"Why not? Its not like I have a contagious disease," Marie said.

"I don't like people touching me," I replied.

"Well, you let boys touch you all over. I was just holding your arm,"

"It's not the same. I enjoy boys touching me all over, I don't enjoy _you _touching me," I proclaimed.

For a quick second I saw her face looking at me with complete repulsion but then it immediately disappeared and was placed with a smile. "I'm sorry. I won't touch you again," she was looking at me with a remorseful face.

Noelle let out a sigh. "Oh my Merlin. Irina you're such a drama queen. You make small things into a big deal. She just touched you. It's not like she molested you. Merlin,"

"Okay ladies! Let's go have lunch and play a game after! I learned a new game from…" Mrs Porter began talking but I wasn't listening. I grumpily walked into the television room and plopped down on the couch and closed my eyes.

The moment I did that, I saw Oliver Wood's face. A slideshow of his different expressions appeared. The first one was of him when he was giving me the lecture of being thankful for everything. His eyebrows knitted together, amber eyes with specks of gold filled with clear frustration, his face looked like he was trying to teach something difficult to a child.

The next picture was of when I first saw him after I came out of the hospital; his eyes were showing wonder and a bit of pleasure. He had a soft but faint smile on his lips now that I think about it.

Then it changed to that morning of our make our session. How he had a look of lust and annoyance as he was trying to take off my shirt. His rough and dried up hands on my skin. It had heated me up.

It quickly flashed to another moment; one I think I made up in my head because I couldn't ever remember it happening. He looked like he was comfortable and a bit happy. He was lying on the bed looking at me with a smile that I don't think he's ever looked at me with. He looked like he was at ease with me. I loved this face. It was one of my favourite. Like, I actually made him happy, like I was enough for him.

I gasped as something jump on my lap. It was Daisy and she let out a bark. "Hey, you feeling better after your nap?" Noelle asked.

"I took a nap?" I asked a bit dazed.

"Um yeah, for like two hours. You looked so relaxed I didn't have the heart to wake you up,"

"Oh. Yeah well thanks. It was a good nap," I said and got up to stretch. I then shook my head realizing what I said.

I just said I had a good nap after dreaming about Oliver Wood. Oh bloody hell. Perhaps the fright er no, I mean loathing the roach had made my brain a wee bit dysfunctional.


	14. Girl Like That

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 14:

"Girl Like That" – Every Avenue

_"Oliver, come join me…" Labelle said as she pulled me by the collar and into the bathroom. _

_ "Labelle, what are you doing?" I asked timidly. My heart was racing, and my skin felt like it was on fire by her touch. She looked at me with her periwinkle eyes wide open. She was naked, fully naked. Her breasts touched my chest as she pulled me closer. _

_ She licked her lips leisurely and laughingly said, "Oliver you look so damn tasty!" _

_ She was the one who looked tasty. Her fingers slowly grazed my chest and she kissed my right nipple. I shut my mouth from letting out a groan. She gave a pout and whispered in my ear, "Oliver, play with me," and then bit my ear. _

_ "I can't," I replied and tried to push her away. She had a look of hurt in her face that I wanted to quickly erase. _

_ "Why not Oliver? Oliver I need you…" a desperate look filled her eyes. I tried to control myself from not pouncing on her and kissing every part of her body from her eyes to her toes. _

_ "I-I-" I stammered. Why couldn't I? _

_ "I love you," she murmured. That did it. I grabbed her arm and shoved her against the bathroom wall. I kissed her hard and she wrapped her legs around me. I broke the kiss and whispered,_

_ "I-"_

"OLIVER! WAKE UP!"

I swiftly sat up my eyes wide open. "WHAT?" I exclaimed. My cousin Justin gave me a grin.

"Your willie's excited," he said and pointed to my pants. I looked down and let out a grunt.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Does she have big bristols?" Justin asked.

"Who?"

"Oliver, I'm not in the mood to be playing 20 questions. The girl you were fucking in your dreams,"

"I was not fucking her," I denied.

"It sure sounded like it. So is she your girlfriend? Why didn't you invite her over? What does she look like?" Justin asked flooding me with questions.

"She is not my girlfriend, I don't like her and she's ugly," I answered.

"Oliver, you must be desperate to be fucking an ugly girl you don't like," Justin said with a smirk. He took a seat on my bed and looked me straight in the eyes. "Tell me or I will tell your mother about your porn stash under your mattress,"

"I don't have any porn stash," I said a bit confused.

With his eyebrows raised he said, "Oh really? Check again," We both stood up and I picked up my mattress. I stared at the magazines shocked. "We can do it your way or mine," Justin said with a smirk.

"Blimey! These are yours! You're going to frame me for your porn stash?" I asked astonished.

"Whose bed are they under? Just make things easy and tell me who it was,"

I let out a groan and kicked the stash out of my bed. They fell onto the floor and I began to pick each one up. "I don't like this girl but I just can't get her out of my mind. She's not someone I'm particularly interested. She's just got a pretty face but her personality is just awful. She acts like a mule but she's got the body of a Pegasus,"

"Never tell the girl that she's got the body of a Pegasus. That's offensive," Justin proclaimed.

"But Pegasus are beautiful,"

"They're horses with wings. No they're not. You need to say she's pretty like an angel,"

"But she's not," I argued.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So, what's her name? Who is she?"

"Her name is Irina Labelle and she plays seeker my team. She's annoying and irresponsible and she's on a mission to shag all the guys in the school,"

"So she's a player? Well there's only one way to attract a girl like that and that is to be a player. You got to meet her level,"

"What?"

"Oliver, go snog some girls and you'll see she'll be running after you,"

"I don't want her running after me. I don't like her. She's selfish and all she cares about is herself, I've tried to open her eyes but she's just as blind as a bat in light,"

"I think you like her. If you tried to change her that's a first step,"

"But if I liked her, then I wouldn't want to change her," I stated.

"True, but you're trying to change the bad things about her because you care,"

"I do not care about her and I do not like her. She can continue wasting her life by partying, drinking and shagging boys. I do not care," I retorted back.

"Aw, how cute. Oliver's in love,"

"Justin! Oliver! Dinner's ready!" I heard my mother call out from downstairs. We both stared at each other.

"You like her and you want to fuck her," Justin concluded.

"That did not make any sense," I told him. I walked toward the door and turned back to him. "I can't stand her," I finished and headed downstairs.

* * *

_Dear Oliver, _

_How's your Thanksgiving going? I hope its going well. I'm spending my Thanksgiving with Noelle, her Mother, her dog Daisy and Irina decided to tag along. Thanksgiving was going great until she got mad at me for no reason. I just don't understand her, I want to be her friend but she puts up a protection field around her. She's just so strange but what can I do? _

_I also heard about her getting her position back on the team. That's wonderful I guess but are you sure about the decision? I mean the team had played so well without her. I don't want to be rude but she is quite a distraction to the team. The Weasley twins just can't take their eyes off of her and the girls are always so busy glaring at her to pay attention to the game. I think it's best if she wasn't on the team. But that's what I think. _

_Anyway, I just wanted to ask if tomorrow you are free because there are some people I would like you to meet. It was a bit complicated to get to have a meeting with them but I think it'd be worth it if you got to go. So if you will please meet me in front of The Leaky Cauldron at ten tomorrow morning. Thank you in advance. _

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Marie _

"Is that a letter from your girlfriend?" Justin asked sneaking up behind me.

"No, she's my teammate. I'm going to be meeting up with her tomorrow,"

"Oh yeah? Where? Let me tag along,"

"No, I'm not taking you," I replied and took out a parchment to reply to Marie's letter. I wonder whom she wants me to meet.

"Oliver. Take me, I won't hang out with you little kids. I just need to get out of the house. Let's leave together and come back together, yeah?"

"You're going to do your own thing?" I asked.

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah,"

I let out a sigh. "Okay then," I said. "I'm leaving tomorrow at ten so be ready by then."

Justin grinned. "Hell yeah."


	15. Ice Cream and a Bloke from Spain

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 15:

"Broken" - Lifehouse

"I don't understand why you're taking me with you to Diagon Alley," I said to Marie as she prepared the floo powder.

"I wanted to bond with you since I feel like we started off on the wrong foot,"

"Yeah but couldn't you bond with me at a later time? It's ten in the morning!" I bellowed.

"Shhh, you're going to wake Noelle and everyone up!" Marie quietly exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, you're one odd girl," I said shaking my head. Marie smiled that freaky smile of hers.

"I'll buy you something to eat,"

"I want ice cream," I said suddenly craving for ice cream.

"Okay, I'll buy you ice cream. Here take some," Marie said handing me some floo powder.

I shook my head. "I can't trust you. Give me your money so I can hold it and I'll give it back to you when we get to Diagon alley," She had a look of disbelief on her face but grudgingly gave me some money. I smirked. What a dim.

"FLOREAN FORTESCUE'S ICE CREAM PARLOUR!" I shouted. Marie's face was priceless.

I stumbled out of the ice cream parlour's fireplace and dusted the ashes off of my clothes. I was wearing my pyjama pants and an oversized t-shirt since I was too lazy to change into regular clothes. I mean who goes out at ten in the morning after a holiday? I shook my head. Dims like her apparently do.

I looked around seeing only a couple in the corner and a broom that was sweeping on its own. Of course no one was in here. It was the last week of November. I sheepishly smiled. I walked to the counter and rang the bell. A young man with blonde hair had popped up.

"How may I help you?" he asked cheerfully.

"What do suggest on a day like today?" I asked.

"I would suggest a "Hello Pretty Girl" sundae," he asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah? Well sounds great," I said with a smile. "One, Hello Pretty Girl sundae please,"

"Coming right up," he said and went to get my sundae. I stood there waiting and humming a song.

"Whoa, I think I just died and went to heaven," I heard someone quietly say. I turned around and saw a bloke with brown shaggy hair and hazel eyes which were directed to me. I grinned; he was cute.

"I'm sorry sir, but this isn't heaven. I wouldn't be going to up there," I said pointing up.

"True, a gorgeous girl with the aura of a bad ass wouldn't be,"

"Are you saying bad girls can't look pretty?" I asked.

"No. I take it back. You just got me tongue tied," he said. He walked up closer to me and softly asked, "What's your name?"

"Ir-" I paused and thought, you know I was going to snog him and get that over with. I needed a good snogging and its not like I was going to ever see him again. "It's Iris," I said.

"Iris huh? That's a sexy name," he whispered in my ear. "Let's get to know each other huh? Name's Justin,"

"Justin, you're accent isn't from London is it?"

"You're fast aren't you? No, it's not. I originate from Spain," he said with a grin.

"Spain huh? Now _that's _sexy. I can't wait to hear you scream my name in that accent of yours," I whispered in his ear. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the exit and said, "Let's go somewhere a bit…private," He smirked.

I ran with him to an alleyway and then pounced on him. He pushed me to the floor and kissed me. I kissed him back and we were moving things pretty quickly. He kissed my on my neck and I began to feel up his chest. He definitely worked out a lot. He was taking off his shirt and fumbling to take off mine when I heard that familiar energized voice that made me want to vomit.

"Irina?" Marie questioned. My eyes widened and I pushed Justin off of me. He looked up at Marie and then his eyes widened.

"Oliver?" Justin asked.

What the fuck.

"Justin? Labelle?" Oliver had a look of pure confusion in his face. I quickly stood up and looked for my shirt.

"Where's my shirt?" I asked Justin. He pulled out my shirt from underneath him. I put it on and walked over to Marie and Wood. Justin followed.

"So, what are you guys doing?" I asked awkwardly.

"I um," Oliver began but he couldn't finish.

Marie decided to be his voice box. "We were at the Leaky Cauldron having a meeting with the Puddlemere United coach,"

"Yeah. It was an incredible conversation. He was interesting," Wood quickly said excitingly.

"Yeah and I think he took a quite liking to you," Marie said looking at Wood. Was this girl serious?

"Seriously Oliver? That's great!" Justin replied enthusiastically. I looked at him and then back at Wood.

"Do…do you guys know each other?" I asked cautiously. Please don't tell me that they're brothers.

"We're cousins," Justin replied but then he looked at me curiously. "But Irina? Why was she calling you Irina? Do you guys know each other?"

"I er um," Oh great.

"Irina's her name," Marie said. "Oliver and Marie and I go to school together and we're on our Quidditch team," she said clearing up the confusion. Oh my Merlin. I was this close to strangling her.

"Irina? Ir-in-a. Irina. Oh bloody hell. Irina?" Justin asked as if he was trying to realize something.

"Yes. Irina. What's wrong with that?" I asked him getting annoyed.

He looked at Wood his eyes wide open. He pointed at me and asked, "This Irina?"

Wood smacked his hand on his forehead. "Yes this one, this is the annoying and conceited Irina. This is the one and only trouble of my life, Irina Labelle," he said making a brief introduction.

"I'm not conceited. I just _appreciate _my beauty," I retorted back.

"I'm so sorry Oliver! She told me her name was Iris and if I knew I wouldn't have-" Justin began when Oliver cut him off.

"I don't care. I told you last night and that's all there is to it," Wood said.

Okay, I was seriously lost here. "Told you what?" I asked.

"Nothing," Wood quickly replied. "Anyway, thanks for letting me meet the coach Marie. I don't know how you did it but you're just amazing. Best time of my life ever," He said thrilled.

I glared at Marie. "I don't know how you did it but you're just amazing. Best time of my life ever because I have such a boring life," I muttered mockingly.

Wood glared at me. "Well, I think it's time for us to leave,"

"Yeah, let's go. It was um, nice meeting you Irina," Justin said. He took my hand and kissed it. I smiled at him.

"Yeah its was nice meeting you too Justin," I said with a smirk. He let go of my hand and stood next to Wood.

"Well, until next time," Wood said and nodded his head to Marie and gave me a glare. I gave a glare back at him.

They both began to walk away when I hollered, "Owl me sometime Justin!" He turned around and just waved. I waved back.

"How interesting. You snog just about anyone huh?" Marie asked as we walked back to a fireplace.

"Not anyone. Just blokes that are decent,"

"Are you that desperate?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused. She just wanted to start a fight with me.

"Never mind," she said. Smart move Marie.

* * *

I've been back at Hogwarts for a week and everything has decided to catch up on me. I was balancing Quidditch practices, detentions and a N.E.W.T.s study sessions that my Mother had somehow signed me up for when she was here visiting me when I was in the hospital.

I was in the study session trying to stay awake. The Professor was a young woman who went by the name of Carol and she was telling us some tricks and I know I should be paying attention but I was just so bloody tired. I had woken up at four in the morning for Quidditch practice, had classes all day until three, then detention with Snape for three thirty to five thirty and now this stupid bloody study session that was from five thirty to eight. I didn't want to be in it but I knew I would fail the exam next year so I needed to study now and if I studied everything now that would give me some extra time next year to actually enjoy it.

For any sort of break that I had I was doing some sort of work trying to make up something I had missed. My life was just a big basket full of tasks. There are sometimes where I just wish to give everything up and just stay in bed all day but I, Irina Labelle am not a quitter. So with that in mind I had the strength to get up in the morning and also wanting to shut Yin up about wanting to graduate together.

"There really is no easy way to pass the N.E.W.T.s. You've got to put effort and study and really understand…"

I was trying to keep my head up when a crumbled up piece of paper landing on my table. I stared at it and then looked for who might have thrown it. No one acknowledged it. I opened it up and it just made me smile.

_I think you look cute trying to stay awake. _Although it was weird because then I felt like someone was watching me after that, I don't know why but I stayed awake.

"Okay students. That ends our session today. Make sure to look over your notes because I will give you a review in the beginning of tomorrow's session," Professor Carol said. I got up picking up my books when Professor Carol walked over to me. "Irina, I would like to speak with you,"

"Yes Professor Carol?" I asked kind of anxious.

"The test we took two days ago, well you did really poorly on it. It was the poorest grade I had ever seen in my life, no offense," she quickly said.

Oh fuck. "I'm sorry. I was probably not having a good day then,"

"Oh yeah I completely understand but you need to get yourself together. I know you have Quidditch practice and other stuff going on but you can't let it affect your academic scores,"

"I know Professor Carol,"

"Okay I just wanted to tell you to get yourself together. Now, take a good night sleep and study early in the morning. I think it's the best time to study," she said with an encouraging smile. I faintly smiled back and nodded my head.

"Thank you Professor Carol," and left the classroom.

I was walking through the hallway just thinking about dropping down and sleeping on the floor when Alicia Spinnet was running toward me with her Quidditch uniform and broom. I was hoping she wasn't going to say what I thought she was going to say.

"Oliver scheduled an emergency practice right now. You want me to stall for you?" She did say what I was hoping she wasn't going to say. I let out a sigh and then I kind of lost it.

"No thank you Alicia, I won't be attending practice. Tell Oliver he can go suck my willie!" I shouted and then stomped my way to my dorm.


	16. I Don't Have A Heart

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 16:

"Tongue-Tied" – Faber Drive

I stripped off of all my clothes and let my hair down. I sat in the bathtub for a good long ten minutes. I let my muscles relax in the warm water and I closed my eyes while heaving a long sigh and drifted off to slumber.

_I was a little girl again and I was wearing a pretty white dress with a crown made out of flowers on my head. I was laughing with my Mother as she made a joke about something. I couldn't remember. She put on her veil and then kissed me on the cheek. I giggled because the veil had tickled me. "Mummy, you look so pretty!" I exclaimed excitedly. _

_ "Really? Are you sure this dress doesn't make me look fat?" she asked nervously. _

_ "No! You're so pretty Mummy! I want to be pretty just like you too!"_

_ "Irina baby you're already so wonderfully beautiful," she said with that smile that I always adored. _

_ I giggled. _

_ "Irina, come on its time!" Aunt Mary said as she grabbed my hand. "Now tell me what do are you supposed to do?" _

_ "I'm supposed to throw flowers on the floor," I said. _

_ "Er, not throw, that sounds like a waste. Let's say sprinkle," _

_ "Ooh! Sprinkle! I'm going to sprinkle flowers on the floor!" I said enthusiastically liking how the word sprinkle sounded. _

_ "Good! Now go sprinkle flowers and smile okay?" I nodded my head and headed out. The piano began to play and everyone stood up. I sprinkled flowers and smiled at everyone. The groom smiled at me as I walked down the aisle. I childishly smiled back. _

_I wish I knew what was behind that smile back then. _

A banging on the door of the bathroom woke me up. "Irina? Are you in there?" Noelle asked.

"Um yeah, hold on I'm going be out in like ten minutes," I said yawning.

"I think you should come out now. Oliver is blowing his head off looking for you,"

"Then I'll take longer," I said.

"Yin's trying to stall some time. If there wasn't an enchantment on the girls dorms he probably would have been up here in a second!"

I rolled my eyes. "Tell Yin to come upstairs. She has no business to get involved. It's between Oliver and me," I said and got up. I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door. I looked for my pyjamas and began to put them on. I took the towel and began to dry my hair when exhaustion knocked me out. My head fell onto my pillow and my eyes lids drooped.

I could hear in the distant Noelle's voice trying to wake me up but I couldn't. I was just too tired.

* * *

It was the next day and I was avoiding Wood. I was in absolutely in no mood to hear his stupid scolding. He was trying to find me though and each time I had found a way out.

Right now I was running because I saw him ask someone if they had seen me. I was looking for a good and quiet place when I literally bumped into Charlie. I let out a gasp as my knee hit the stone floor and I got panicky as I heard Wood shout my name.

Charlie saw the panic in my eyes and like a hero picked me up bride style and _ran. _My arms were wrapped around his neck and my head was resting on his shoulder. He ran all the way outside and next thing I knew we were by the black lake. I could hear him breathing hard from his running.

He sat me down on a rock and bend down to look at my knee. It was scarred. "That kind of looks painful," he said.

"It's not really. I get worse things from Quidditch," I said. Charlie ripped a piece of his shirt and then put some water on it and softly began to clean the blood off. Then he took out his wand and said, "_Ferula_!" and a bandage was on my knee.

"Thank you," I said. I stretched my leg out to see if everything was okay. I was okay. "Oh yeah and thanks from saving me from Wood back there,"

"Yeah anytime. He was pretty furious last night in our dorm room. When you didn't come downstairs he was just going to lose it. Sometimes I think he's a bit too much," Charlie said shaking his head.

I nodded agreeing. "I know. I wish he understood that there's more to life than Quidditch,"

"Yeah. Wow, you know that kind of sounded weird coming from you. Oliver's always talking about you, you know. He's always talking about how he's so annoyed and how you waste your life away. I defend you of course," he quickly said.

"Aw, thanks. Yeah well whatever. I don't give a shit about what he says. Chances are I say the same thing about him," I said. I looked at Charlie. He had blonde hair with green eyes that were really pretty. Charlie was a good-looking bloke, it's just I've known him since first year that I never wanted to go far with him. Plus, teasing him was such joy.

He looked away from the lake and looked at me too. We both made eye contact and he leaned a bit closer. "I have this urge to kiss you," he said to me.

"Then kiss me," I said leaning in closer.

"Although my hormones are screaming to do it my heart says to not. Which one should I go with?"

"I always go with my hormones since I don't have a heart," I proclaimed. He looked taken aback.

"Why don't you have a heart?" Charlie asked.

"Why aren't you stuttering anymore?" I asked changing the attention from me to him.

"I've been going to counselling. My mother signed me up for it and I think it helped me gain some confidence," he said shyly. "Since I have guts now, I want to tell you how pretty your eyes are," he said.

"Thanks. Your eyes are really nice too. Charlie, why do you like me?" I bluntly asked.

"You really want to know?" I nodded my head. "Okay," He sat up straight and then said,

"Irina I always wanted to tell you how pretty your eyes are

They're shiner than a shooting star

The way you laugh

Makes me believe you're my other half

I sometimes dream about you

Oh Merlin if only dreams could come true

You make my heart beat like a drummer playing drums

I'm only waiting for you when the time comes

I want to remove that depressing frown

And kiss you until sundown

I wish you could see

How beautiful you are to me," he concluded.

I bit my lip. No one has shown me this much love in such a long, long time. "You know, I don't understand how you don't have a girlfriend. You're so charming Charlie,"

Charlie grinned and his cheeks turned pink. "It's because everyone knows it's you've I always fancied. I honestly never saw anyone else. No one else could make me tongue tied like you do Irina,"

"You know I wish you had shown me this side of you sooner. I would have fallen in love with you I believe,"

"Are you saying I'm too late?" Charlie asked sadly.

"No, I'm just not right for you. I won't be able to guarantee you'll be happy. I can't make anyone else happy besides myself," I murmured.

"Well we can give it a try can't we?" He asked a bit hopefully.

I shook my head. "Charlie, I'm not the type of person who can give someone love. All I can do is take love,"

"Oh," he said and looked down. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in a hug.

"I'm so grateful that you love me. Like truly love me. You give me hope that there's such thing as love,"

He hugged me tight. "Really? I'm glad. At least I have made some impact on you," he said and then looked me in the eyes. "I hope someday you do realize what love is and even if it won't be with me, all I really want is for you to be happy. I swear, that's all I want to see you. Being happy,"

"I'll try Charlie. Thanks for everything, and thank you for loving me," and kissed him on the forehead.

"I don't think I'll be able to wash my forehead ever again," Charlie said stunned.

I let out a laugh. "If not you'll grow fungus!" I exclaimed.

He crinkled his nose. "I don't think I'll grow fungus. I think I'm going to grow flowers instead, and the first flower that grows will have your name written on it.

"Thanks." I said and smiled.


	17. Hoe Hoe Hoe!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 17:

"Jingle Bells" – Basshunter

"Christmas is in two weeks. What are you going to get me?" Yin asked me as she took a bite of her toast.

"Um, hugs?" I sheepishly said.

Noelle stopped putting butter on her toast and looked up at me. "You're not going to get us anything?"

"Honestly, I forgot that Christmas is coming up," I said and let out a sigh.

"Are you kidding me? Well that's one less present for me to get," Noelle said with a smirk.

"You're such a bitch," I muttered and we both grinned at each other. "Just make it easy for me and tell me what you guys want,"

"Well, I want a camera. But since it's too much I'm collecting money. So just give me money," Noelle said holding out her hand.

"Er, I'll give it to you later. What about you Yin?"

"Um, I don't know. A book maybe?"

"I'm not going to get you a book. You've read like every book in the world!" I exclaimed.

She grinned. "No I haven't. If I had I wouldn't be asking you to get me a book," she said coolly.

"Is there a specific book you'd like?"

"Um, can you get me the book called, 'Undisclosed Desires' by Anya Labelle? I've been wanting to read it for a while," Yin said.

"Undisclosed Desires huh? Sounds sexual," I said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Yin said rolling her eyes. "Actually, we can go to Hogsmead afterschool, let's all go Christmas shopping together,"

"Great idea!" Noelle said.

I nodded my head in agreement. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind if I didn't show up to detention one afternoon." I said.

* * *

"Three firewhiskeys please," I asked Madam Rosmerta as I walked over to the counter. Noelle, Yin and I decided to take a quick drink at The Three Broomsticks before shopping until we dropped.

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "Identification Cards please?" She asked with a smirk. I let out a sigh. Why is the good stuff for people over eighteen?

"Never mind. Three butterbeers please," I said with a sigh. It was crowded today, I guess everyone was coming to shop and feel the warmth of this pub.

"Only a few more years darling," she said with a smile and handed me three glasses. I turned around to head back to the table where Yin and Noelle were sitting when I saw Marie's familiar curly brown hair. I closed my eyes and counted to five to stop myself from throwing the glasses in my hand at her. I walked over at them and I saw Yin give me a nervous smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked impatiently to Marie. She looked up at me, her glasses shining in the light. She gave me a smile.

"Hello to you too Irina. Well, I'm here to Christmas shop as well! Since we all have the same intentions why don't we shop together?"

"Uh I don't-" Noelle cut me off.

"Yeah sure! Where do you want to go first?" Noelle asked Marie. I glared at Noelle and shook my head and formed the words 'No' with my lips. Stupid Noelle decided to ignore it.

"Well, I wanted to get some clothes from Gladrags Wizardwear. Is that okay?" She asked looking at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Ask them. I won't be shopping with you guys. I'm going to shop on my own. You know, need some time to myself," I said making up an excuse.

Marie pouted. What a fake pout. "Aw that's horrible, I really wanted to bond all together! But I guess if you insist on spending time by yourself then shall be it. Come on guys, let's go before everyone takes all the good stuff!" Marie said pulling on Noelle and Yin's arms.

I just witnessed my two best friends being taken away by a wicked witch. Oh well. Serves them right for befriending her.

I took a seat and drank the butterbeer when I saw the Weasley twins. I was about to call them over when I saw Wood right behind them. I then wanted to huddle in a corner.

"Hey it's Irina!" George shouted and walked over to me. "Why are you hiding?" he asked in my ear.

"I'm not hiding. I thought my uh, necklace fell. Damn, I can't find it," I muttered.

"Let us help look for it!" Fred exclaimed.

"No, thanks. I don't really need it. It was time for it to go anyway. Well, I'll see you guys later!" I shouted and pushed my way out through the front before Wood could say my name.

The chilly winter air hit my face and I let out a shiver. I was wearing a light coat because my heavy coat was hideous looking. My mother had bought it last year for me and honest to Merlin it looked like the fur of a bear. It even had bear ears. I vowed myself to never wear. It was like social suicide.

I walked into Madam Joan's Bookstore, a bookstore that had recently opened. It was nice; the smell of new filled the store. There were a lot of books and it seemed like there were three floors. I walked over to the Service centre and asked a plum woman,

"Excuse me, but do you know where the book, 'Undisclosed Desires' by Anya Labelle is?"

"Sounds like a romance book to me. Go to the romance section and go under the letter L. You'll find it there. If not, then we're out of it," she said.

"Thank you," I said and I walked to the aisle titled Romance and looked under L.

La, Lake, Laker, Lakso, Lab, Labe, Label, Labelle, Labellen… OH! Labelle! I was about to pick up the book when someone snatched it from the shelf. I stared shock and glared at whoever it was. It was Xavier.

I raised my eyebrow. "Pummet. That's my book,"

"Er, well I took it first,"

"I saw it first!"

"Take the other copy,"

"What other copy! There is no other damn bloody copy!" I shouted at him. I felt people looking over at us. I turned to them and glared. They turned away.

"You don't understand. I need this book. It's for someone,"

"For who?" I asked curiously.

"I guess I might as well tell you. You'd eventually figure it out anyway. Um, its for Yin," he shyly said.

My eyes widened and I stared at him. "YIN! Oh my Merlin!" I exclaimed. "You like Yin?"

"Just because I'm getting a book for her doesn't-" I gave Xavier the 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look. He sighed. "Yes, I do fancy Yin,"

"Aw, how cute. I guess you can get her the book. But how'd you know she wanted the book?"

"I overheard you guys talking this morning," Xavier said with a shy smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Wait; put my name along with it. If I didn't ask her then you would have never known,"

"Ha, you wish. Well, bye Irina!" He said and walked away with the book.

"YOU STUPID BLOKE! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HER?" I asked shouting at him.

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" He shouted back. He's a bloody idiot. I walked back outside, after flipping off Xavier at the counter.

I walked back out when I saw Dervish and Banges shop and got an idea. I went inside. Dervish, the shop owner smirked at me. "Did you use your broom as a weapon again? I'll repair it for fifty percent off because I like you," he said.

I let out a laugh. "No, but I should go do it since you're offering such a good opportunity. No, I'm here looking for a broom for my friend. Which broom would be the cheapest, but also the best? She's play's substitute chaser but her real game is uh…" I wondered when I could push Katie Bell off the stairs. Hmm, I should do it before the rematch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. (We had a tie so we were scheduled for a game next week.) "Next week?"

He shook his head. "You're just something else," he said and began to show me some brooms.

* * *

I had gotten Yin a new broom; Noelle had her money, Fred and George Weasley a gift from the joke shop, Katie a bracelet, Alicia a pair of earrings, and Angelina a necklace. That was good. I had gotten everyone of my friends and teammates a present. I grinned looking at all the bags in front of me. I sat down on a bench watching all the people bustling around. I was sipping on hot chocolate I had brought from Madame Puddifoot's teashop.

I felt so accomplished today when I saw Charlie walking by with his friends. He didn't notice me and I didn't do anything to catch his attention. I didn't get Charlie anything. After that day we didn't really talk, but Charlie was a good friend and I know he was going to probably get me something so I had to get him something back. But what should I get him? I never got him a present all those years even though he brought me something. I bit my lip trying to think of what I should get him. I looked up and saw a bunch of boys walk into Gladrags Wizardwear. Oh I know! I should get him a nice watch!

I picked up my bags and headed for Gladrags Wizardwear. The security sir asked, "Shall we hold onto your bags Miss?" I nodded my head. He took my bags and gave me a ticket so I could get my bags later. I walked to the watches section and looked for the nicest watch.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Uh yes. I'm getting a watch for a really good friend of mine. Which one do you suggest?" I asked.

"Okay, well it depends on what he's like. A watch defines a person. Can you tell me some of the characteristics of your friend?"

"Um, well he's really sweet and kind and caring. He's smart and a really good friend," I told the salesman.

"I think the 'Time For Us' watch sounds good for him," the salesman said and took out a silver watch with the color blue in the centre. There were three different circles and I asked,

"What is each of the circles for?"

"Well, this circle shows temperature, this one is a compass and this one tells the date. The time is shown by the big circle, it's like a four in one watch!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah? How much is it?"

"Its…"

I paid for the watch and I was about to leave when I saw the sign 'Customize here for Sweatshirts or Hooded Sweaters!" I instantly thought about Wood. I bit my lip and thought of a reason why I should get him a present. He's my captain after all and it's only fair because I bought everyone on the team a gift and I should be fair and get him one too. Yeah. That's my explanation.

"Hi, I'd like to customize a hooded sweater," I said to the blonde saleswoman.

"Okay sweetheart. What size and what color?"

"A medium and navy blue. Can the laces be yellow?"

She nodded her head, "Yes. What would you like it to say?"

"On the front I'd like it to say Puddlemere United and on the back to say Wood,"

She looked at me a bit confused. "Um, we already placed that order in," she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked puzzled.

"A girl already had ordered a hooded sweater with the exact information," The saleswoman told me.

I tried to think of who would get one. Oh my Merlin. "Did a girl with bushy hair and glasses order it?" I asked hoping not.

"Um, yes. I remember her because she had such a bubbly personality," the saleswoman said with a smile. "Would you still like to place an order?"

I'm going to bitch slap Marie all the way back to China.

"Uh, no thank you. I don't need to since she already did," I said sweetly trying to compose my feelings and thoughts. I gave the security the ticket back and grabbed the bags from him.

"Hey Irina!" I heard Yin shout out my name.

I looked up and saw her by herself with all her bags. "Hey," I said walking toward her. "Where are Noelle and the cow?"

"I don't know. I kind of lost them after a while. Whoa, you look so red! Are you mad or is it just the cold?"

"It's both, but I'm really pissed," I said.

"Why? They didn't have something you wanted?" she asked.

"Stupid Marie-" I was going to say stupid Marie stole my present for Wood when I stopped. I don't get it, why am I getting so worked up for Wood's bloody present? He's not going to get me anything so I shouldn't as well!

"Stupid Marie what?" Yin asked waiting for me to finish.

"Stupid Marie's stealing Noelle from us," I lamely said.

"Yeah she is. And it's making me so mad," Yin said upset.

"It's okay. I'm going to put her in her place soon," I said and smirked.


	18. How To Kiss

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 18:

"Shots" – LMFAO ft. Lil' Jon

"WOOOHOOOOO! AND GRYFFINDOR WINS! HELL YES!" Lee Jordan exclaimed. I flew down to the ground and Yin ran toward me with a hug.

"Oh my Merlin! My first game ever and we won!" She screamed happily. We jumped together in happiness.

"Well played team!" Wood yelled and high fived the Weasley twins and hugged all the girls. He made a motion to hug me but I backed off.

I took his hand and shook it and said, "That was a great game huh?" and let go of it and went to hug everyone else.

Katie Bell had come down with a contagious sickness that had left her stuck in the hospital. I promise you to Merlin, it was not I who gave it to her. It was merely coincidence and luck. Don't look at me like that. I promise you I didn't do it.

After I hugged my teammates I headed straight for the showers. I stripped off all my clothes and immediately turned the hot water on. The hot water clashed with my freezing skin and I let out a sigh. It felt wonderful.

"Are you going to take a shower here?" I heard Alicia ask.

"No, I'm going to take a long and hot bath back in my dorm, " Angelina replied. I heard them taking all their belongings and then it was quiet again.

Today I had a busy schedule. We had a Christmas party in the astronomy tower later tonight along with the seventh years. They threw the wildest Christmas parties ever! They also make the hottest guy to play 'Santa Claus' and the hottest girl to play 'Santa's Little Helper' and guess whom that was?

ME! I don't know which was more exciting, being voted as hottest girl or getting to hang out with Joey Brasket, the hottest guy in seventh year. I think they're both exciting actually. I wrapped my towel around my body and got out of the shower.

I was about to put take off my towel and put on my shirt when Wood walked in. He was holding brooms and a bunch of other stuff but when he saw me he dropped them all to the floor. We stared at each other for a while when I decide to break the silence, "So clumsy Wood. That's not like you," I walked over and began to pick up the brooms.

He bend over picking up the brooms too when he said, "So no clothes on, That's just like you," he replied back.

I grinned. "I know you like it when I don't have clothes on," I said jokingly.

He quickly and angrily replied back, "No I don't! I hate it when you don't have clothes on and I hate it when you do! You know I hate you in general!"

I flinched taken aback. He hated me…? I slowly got up and took my clothes so I could change in a shower stall. A couple of minutes later I heard him say, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just, I don't know. I don't know why I got angry, I'm sorry,"

"No, its okay. I feel the same way towards you, I really do. I can't stand you," I told him. I didn't hear anything for a while and when I peeked from the curtain he was gone. I clenched my fists and let out a scream of frustration. I don't know what the hell was going on, what I was feeling but I hated these feelings. Feelings of jealousy, feelings of liking, feelings of heartbreak, I absolutely despised them.

I quickly put on my clothes and left the showers.

* * *

"Great game," a second year boy said high fiving me.

I laughed and said, "Thanks," he was such a cutie. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Conner," he said and my smile immediately turned into a frown. Why did his parents have to name him Conner? "Is something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. Well it was nice talking to you Conner," I said and walked over to the couch. Noelle was sitting there with a mug filled with hot chocolate.

"Hey slut," she said to me.

"Hey bitch," and I put my head on her shoulder. "I can't wait until we share presents. Do you just want to tell me what you got me?" I asked.

Noelle shook her head. "No, you're going to have to wait until they count down for presents,"

In the common room all the Gryffindors gather around and give each other presents at twelve. We celebrated Christmas on Thursday night together, and then on Friday noon we got ready to go back home to celebrate it with our families. Sadly I couldn't avoid going home this Christmas and I was going to have to see Mother and the idiot.

"Ugh," I grumbled.

"HEY! YOU TWO ARE STANDING UNDER A MISTLETOE! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Some guy chanted. I turned around two see which unlucky couple it was. My jaw nearly hit the floor. Wood and Marie were standing underneath the fucking mistletoe.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" all the people in the common began to chant. Wood shook his head and Marie stood there with a shy smile.

"Oh come on guys! Just freaking kiss!" Brandon yelled.

"No-" Wood began when Marie grabbed his hand and he looked at her.

"Oh come on Oliver. Just a peck on the lips," she said with a grin.

Oliver rolled his eyes and then with a shrug he kissed her.

The blood in my body began to boil. If I was a cartoon I'd probably be really red with steam coming out of my ears. I clenched my fists. Oh my Merlin. They broke the kiss and Marie backed away embarrassed.

Oh. My. Merlin.

"You call that a kiss? I'll show you what the fuck is a kiss," I exclaimed angrily and treaded heavily toward Wood and wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed his head toward mine and I possessed his lips.

I could hear the crowd 'Ooohing' in the distance. I don't know what happened but it seriously felt like we were in our own world. I closed my eyes and felt his tongue slip into my mouth and he pulled me closer. He bit on my bottom lip gently and I let out a moan.

"GET A ROOM!" some stupid bloke shouted, bringing me back to my sanity. I pulled away from the kiss, my eyes widen. Our eyes met each other, amber eyes with periwinkle. He had a look of mystification.

I turned back to Marie and she looked like she was going to murder me. Her hair was standing up and she was glaring at me with so much force.

I smirked and said, "And that's how you kiss," and with a flip of my hair I walked back to sit with Noelle.

"You just love to create drama don't you?" Noelle said.

I grinned and let out a laugh.

* * *

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" Joey shouted as he picked his glass up. Everyone began chanting with him.

"Who wants to challenge me?" He asked. A bunch of blokes stood up and sat at the counter. I was looking around for some girls who could also join but everyone was busy dancing or making out. I pulled my dress down as it was beginning to rise. I was wearing a really skimpy short green dress that stopped in mid thigh. The end of the dress was shaped into triangles and I was wearing a stupid green pointy hat along with green high-heeled boots. Although it was great to be hottest girl the outfit was just so uncomfortable. It was a bit scratchy near my bum.

"Okay winner gets one amazing night with Irina here!" Joey shouted. All the guys hollered. I shook my head.

"No, that's not fair! I want to play too!" I exclaimed. Joey looked at me and grinned.

"Are you sure? You think you can handle it?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, and if I win I get to choose who I spends the night with me!" I exclaimed and we all raised our glasses. One of the seventh years had decided to be referee.

"On the count of three you begin drinking okay? One. Two. THREE!" the referee shouted and then we began to drink.

I wasn't keeping count of how many drinks I took but I was pretty sure they were over seven. My vision got a bit blurry but I kept playing. I didn't want to lose. I hated losing. There were three of us left, most of the contestants had lost way early on or just were knocked out. It was Joey, this seventh year named Edward and me.

"Round fifteen!" the referee shouted. Oh we're on round fifteen? Damn.

"Just give up Edward!" Joey shouted again to him.

Edward shook his head. "Never!" he said droopily. The bloke was going to knock out any second. Then I heard Joey's head hit the counter. "YES! I wi-" Edward began when his head hit the counter too. I smirked.

The referee took my arm and held it up. "Irina Labelle wins!" the crowd shouted and he asked me, "Who's the lucky bloke tonight?"

I muttered someone's name but I couldn't remember. All I felt was someone picking me up after and then I felt the cool winter air. My eyes were closed and I didn't have the energy to talk but I could feel someone with me. I smelt a guy's cologne, a familiar one. "You are one peculiar girl," the guy whispered. I shivered. "Oh you're cold? Hold on let's go to the common room. I'm sure it's quiet and warm,"

I know this voice. Who's voice was it again? "Labelle?"

"Oliver?" I murmured hoarsely.

"Oh so we're on first name bases again? Is it only when you're drunk you'll call me Oliver?"

"I'm cold," I whispered. I felt him pull me closer. I snuggled into his chest feeling warm. I heard Oliver say the password for the common room and then the next thing I know it was so warm. Oliver brought me a blanket and a cushion from the couch and placed it underneath my head. I sensed that we were by the fireplace because I could hear it cackle. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Oliver's face in front of me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he softly asked.

"Like shit. Ugh. Why are we here?" I asked. "What happened to the party?"

"You won the drinking game and for some odd reason you called out my name. You were stumbling down and so I being the great person I am carried you out of the party and brought you here because you were complaining it was cold," Oliver summarized.

"Oh," I said. I looked at him. He was looking at the fire intently. His eyebrows knitted close together as if he was trying to figure something out. The light from the fire glowed on his skin. He lips were a bit chapped and he was wearing a black v-neck sweater and I saw the collar of his white shirt pop out. He was wearing jeans and he had no shoes on but socks. One of his socks had a hole in it and I could see his big toe sticking out. "Oliver, you have a hole in your sock," I pointed out.

He looked at his feet and the wiggled his toe. He chuckled. "I do," he said. He turned around to look at me with a smile. "Six," he softly said.

"Six what?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Well, I'm going to go back to the party. Do you think you'll be okay?" he asked.

My eyes widened. "No. Don't go, please stay," I whispered holding onto his sweater.

He shook his head and said, "I don't think I can stay, I'm kind of scared I might-" he paused.

"You might what?" I asked puzzled.

"I don't think I could control myself," he muttered.

I closed my eyes and said, "Try to control yourself and stay," I heard him bustling around and then I could feel his breath in my face. I opened my eyes and met with his. He was lying down right next to me. I smiled.

"I'm only staying because you're still drunk and a bit insane," he said sternly.

I nodded my head. "Sure, let's go with that."


	19. Cute But Evil

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 19:

"Come Clean" – Hilary Duff

"Why do you hate me?" I asked softly making imaginary circles on the rug with my finger.

His eyes brows united together and with his eyes he looked at me confused. "What? When-oh. I didn't mean that. I was just frustrated and it just slipped out," he clarified.

I shook my head. "You did hate me. I saw it in your eyes. Oliver, I feel the same way. Sometimes I hate you so much, but then other times…" I paused.

"Other times?" He asked waiting for me to continue. I shook my head not wanting to continue. He sighed and said, "No, I'm serious. You're not that bad after all. You're like a bunny, cute but evil," he said with a small smile.

I stared at him puzzled. A bunny? I've been compared to so many things before, like a cat, tiger, cougar, mostly from the feline species, but _never _a bunny.

"I'm not sure whether it's a compliment or an insult," I said perplexed.

"It's neither. It's a statement," he said grinning. Oliver Wood just enjoyed messing with my mind.

I rolled my eyes. "You're like a dodo bird," I retorted.

"Sorry?" he asked confused. "Dodo birds are ugly and stupid," he said.

"Exactly. Although the ugly part isn't true, you're definitely stupid," I exclaimed.

"Need I remind you, I'm in advanced History of Magic and did you just say I'm good-looking?" he asked.

"And when did I say that?" I inquired.

"Ah, never mind. You'll just deny it. You know, I've always thought of myself as a bear. Charming and strong," Oliver said with a smirk.

"Bears are warm and cuddly looking. You're nothing like a bear!" I immaturely stated.

"Come closer, let's see if I'm warm," Oliver said and pulled me closer. I breathed in sharply and closed my eyes. I didn't want to admit it, but I loved being so close to him. I breathed in his scent and tried not to breathe. I didn't want to pollute his wonderful scent with mine. "Am I warm?" he softly asked in my ear. All I could do was nod. I just wanted time to stop and bask in this beautiful moment. He held me tighter. I felt like he I was something precious to him and it felt good. I could hear his heartbeat thumping in his chest. I bet mine was thumping even louder. "Labelle," he began when I shook my head.

"Call me Irina please? When it's like this call me Irina," I told him.

"Irina, I like it when you're like this. Why do you put a defensive field around yourself?" he asked.

"So I won't get hurt," I whispered. I gently pushed him away and rolled back to where I was before and faced the other way. "I'm going to tell you something and you can never speak about it ever again," I strictly ordered.

"All right,"

"Promise?"

"Promise," Oliver said agreeing.

"When I was born, my real Father had died from a hit and run accident. My mother got remarried when I was six. When I was eight, her new husband began to molest me. When I was nine, he made an attempt to rape me but he was too drunk so his plan failed. My mother came home that night from work to a drunken bastard and her daughter butt naked in a closet bawling her eyes out. He was sent to Azkaban after. When I was ten my mother adopted my now brother Conner whose been out doing me and making my mother favour him.

I hate him but then I hate myself too. Every time my mother looks at me she probably thinks of that fucking bastard and what happened and how I ruined a possibly new life for her. I _always _mess things up. You know, the night my father had died he went out to buy a cake for my birth but he died _because of me._ If he never went out _for _me, then he would never have died. Then my mother wouldn't have to be so sad_. _She's always sad. She may act like she cares but I know deep down she can't stand me. I _ruin_ everything for her. I'm just so fucking messed up. I try to be what she wants but I just can't. I don't want to ruin my life pleasing her but then I don't want her to be disappointed," Tears were streaking down my face.

I felt so weak and useless and ashamed. Oliver's arms wrapped around my waist, and I felt his head on my shoulder. He didn't say anything and it felt comforting. I felt like he wasn't judging me. I squeezed his hand and wiped away my tears.

"I can't stay or go home. I hate home. I always try to avoid it as much as I can, unless it's necessary to go home. She sometimes complains about it but I know she prefers it when I'm not home. She'd rather be with the perfect Conner who doesn't mess up her life. He's just oh so fucking perfect it makes me sick," I said choking on my words.

"For this Christmas…are you going home?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Ugh yes. Mother told Mrs. Porter to not let me come over because she wants to spend it with me. She just wants me to go bloody mental. I can't ask Yin because she's already got too much going on at home and there's no one else I can ask," I said and heaved a sigh. "I'd do anything to not go home,"

"Come spend Christmas with me," he suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" I asked and turned around to look at him. His eyes were glowing with excitement.

"Spend Christmas with my family! It worries me of the thought of possibly not seeing you again after Christmas," he said quietly.

I stared at him baffled. "Oliver. I won't kill myself… or maybe I would. But are you serious? What am I supposed to tell my Mother? Oh Merlin Mother. I've decided to spend Christmas with my Captain of my Quidditch team? Are you bloody nuts?" I yelled.

He closed his eyes. "I'm sure you can think of something. If you feel uncomfortable about it, I'll bring someone else. I wonder if Charlie could-"

"Wait. Okay. You know what? I'm going to go. Yeah. I'll spend Christmas with you…wait. What about your family? Won't they think it's strange? I mean its not like we're in a relationship with each other," I said.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll just tell them you're a really close friend and you don't have anywhere to spend Christmas," he said.

"I feel some pitying here. Don't pity me. I don't like pity," I said feeling a bit annoyed.

"I don't pity you-" Oliver began when I cut him off.

"Yes you do! I can sense it! I don't want you or your family pitying me! I don't like to feel pitied! It makes me feel like I'm beneath you. I am absolutely not beneath you!" I shouted getting angry. I quickly stood up and stumbled a bit. I stood up a bit too quick I think. I stood there for a while letting my blood settle.

"Irina. What the hell? I didn't pity you. Why are you getting mad? There's no reason for you to get mad!" Oliver shouted getting pissed. I glared at him.

"Fuck it Oliver. Fuck you!" I shrieked and flipped him off. I ran upstairs to my dorm and slammed the door shut. I don't know why I was crying but I felt stupid. It made me angry. I flopped down on my bed and screamed into the pillow.


	20. Princess Irina

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 20:

"Something Good 08" – Utah Saints

I have a hobby of screwing things up, I know.

I sighed. I don't know why I let pride get in the way of things but it just happens. I know I shouldn't have freaked out on Wood that was a mistake on my part. I know he was being nice and stuff but…ugh. I screwed it.

It was the next morning and I was lying on my bed after falling asleep for a couple of hours and waking up to my ridiculous thoughts. It was annoying me because all I could do was think about Wood and I didn't like to think about him.

I sat up and looked at the empty beds in my dorm. Only Merlin knows where my friends slept last night. I stood up, stretched and walked into the bathroom. I took out my toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom brushing my teeth and looked around our room. Noelle's bed was a mess; Yin's was organized and cleaned. Mine looked like shit. I grinned inside my head. Our beds showed off our personalities. I walked over to my drawer and noticed a couple of strands of blonde hair. I looked at it in confusion. Whose blonde hair is this? Noelle had black straight hair, Yin had curly brown hair and it was definitely not mine, because I had brown straight hair. I shrugged. Maybe their other friends came by or something.

I then noticed an envelope. I picked it up and remembered it was my Mother's letter. I opened it and re-read it again. My fingers traced my Mother's words. _Sincerely, Mother_. She never wrote _Love Mother. _She never said _I love you_ to me. She never did after that incident. I got angry and ripped the letter in half. I glared at it pissed. UGH! I was going to rip it up again but then I stopped. What the bloody hell is wrong with me? I bit my lip so hard that blood began to ooze out. I held my hand under my lip from letting the blood fall. I rushed to the bathroom and spit out the toothpaste. It was filled with blood. I looked at it disgusted and began to rinse my mouth. I spitted out the last bit and washed my face.

I looked up at my self and checked out my lip. It looked okay. I looked at myself and for some reason, something looked different. What was wrong with me? I stared at myself for a while when I realized what was wrong. I screamed.

* * *

"Whoa, nice hair cut Irina!" Fred shouted at me jokingly and George laughed with him. I glared at them. I angrily walked to Noelle and Yin who looked like shit.

"I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!" I screamed. Their eyes widened and they looked at me terrified.

"Miss. Labelle, calm down. What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked me as she walked toward me timidly.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED!" I shouted pointing at my hair. My hair was cut short and unevenly as if someone drunk had chopped it off.

"Miss. Labelle, quiet down. It's okay, it'll be alright-"

"MY HAIR! OUT OF ALL THINGS WHY MY HAIR!" I wailed. I seriously felt like crying. My hair was one of the most precious things to me. I loved my hair for some important meaningful reasons.

I glared at all the students in the Great Hall. "WHOEVER FUCKING DID THIS, I'M GOING TO FIND YOU. AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU WISH YOU WERE _NEVER _FUCKING BORN!" I screamed hyperventilating.

"MISS. LABELLE. IN MY OFFICE!" Professor McGonagall cried out, grabbed my hand and took me out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"If we fix it a bit, it won't look so bad," Minerva said with a small encouraging smile.

I had calmed down a bit and Minerva had gotten me some hot cocoa. I took a sip of coffee trying to gather my thoughts.

"Do you have any, er I don't want to say enemies but people that's don't like you?" Minerva asked.

"Enemies? I don't have- well maybe some girls don't like me because I took their boyfriends, but I'm sure they wouldn't go that far. They know not to mess with me," I said.

"Took their boyfriends?" Minerva asked a bit confused. Oh such innocence.

With a smirk I said, "I'm a bit popular with the boys, Minerva," and winked at her. She gave me a baffled look and shook her head.

"_Anyway, _" she said trying to change to go back to the main issue, "Then who could it be?"

"It's going be someone who's got some bloody stupid guts. Someone who wants to challenge me; whoever it was, is bloody stupid," I said getting angry again.

"Well, it's got to be someone from within Gryffindor. You only slept for a few hours so it has to be, unless you guys weren't sleeping…" she said and looked at me with the 'You-better-have-been-sleeping-and-not-party-all-night-long' look.

"The sixth and seventh years had a get together last night," I sheepishly said.

She shook her head. "It'll be okay. This afternoon you're going home for break anyway so get a nice haircut and it will grow back once again,"

"I'm still going to find out who it was and ask why the hell they did it. I mean, this was really low, for who ever did it," I muttered in distress.

"All I'm going to tell you is to be careful from now on and violence never solves anything." Minerva said strictly.

"Of course," I said with a fake smile. Whoever did this wanted to pick a fight with me. Oh this was just the start.

* * *

I walked into the Common Room to Gryffindors hanging out with their suitcases. I saw Noelle and Yin sitting by the fireplace. I walked over to them with a pout on my face.

"Hey guys," I mumbled.

"Hi," Yin squeaked.

"Did you swallow helium? Why are you talking like that Yin?" I asked her curiously.

"I think some of Xavier's air from his airheaded brain went into her head while he was snogging her last night," Noelle said with a grin. Yin instantly turned blood red.

I stared at Yin my eyes wide open and my mouth gaping. "Are you bloody serious?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"We just kissed once and that's it," Yin said shyly.

"That sucks. Now you're going to be preoccupied with him," Noelle said with a sigh.

"I can't believe it! He actually went for it? Is he a good kisser?"

Yin shrugged. "I think so. He tastes like mint though," she said.

I grinned. "Oh wow. I never got to kiss him. You beat me to a bloke first!"

"I know. He hasn't been tainted by you," she said with a small sneer.

"Excuse me?" I asked a bit puzzled.

"There are barely any guys I can like because they're all fawning over you. It's cool I'm friends with one of the popular girls in school but sometimes it really sucks. You know guys befriend me just so they can get to you," Yin said somewhat irately.

I was really confused here. My head felt like it was spinning out of control. I don't know why but I kind of felt a bit sick. I swallowed some of my spit and then stood up. Noelle trembled a bit looking between Noelle and I.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I'm not going to apologize because I have nothing to be sorry for. You know Yin, jealously never gets you anywhere," I said angrily and trudged my way to the boys dorm.

I headed to Wood's room, for reasons only Merlin knows. I guess I was blinded by fury. I banged on the door and when I did that it was like the off button for me. I gasped and moved backward but it was too late. The door opened and Charlie was standing there with his pants on halfway, his hair a mess, his shirt buttoned up wrong, and his eyes wide open.

"I-I-Irina!" he stuttered out.

"Um, hey. Is this a bad time?" I asked awkwardly.

"No-no-NO! Come in!" he exclaimed nervously and motioned for me to come inside. I sat on his bed and looked at the room. I think it looked worse than a pigsty. Clothes were scattered everywhere, food wrappers were here and there and I think I smelt the stench of pee somewhere. I tried not to breathe. "Sorry it's such a mess. We're all just getting ready to leave. So what brings you here? Oh yeah, and I think your hair looks really nice short. Too bad there's no spell for hair growing. Just thickening and balding," he said with a grin.

I held onto a piece of my hair feeling a bit shy. "Ha-ha, I know. I don't know why I'm here actually. I sort of got into a fight with Yin and she kind of said some rude things, but whatever. She's just probably PMS-ing. Anyway, where are the guys?"

"They're in the bathroom. Well, that sucks about you and your friend," he said taking a seat on the bed.

"You mean all three of your roommates are in the bathroom _together_? Can all of them breathe in there?" I asked kind of bewildered.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, there is plenty of room to fit a hippogriff!"

"What are they all doing in there?" I asked curiously. I know girls can fit in the bathroom but I never thought of guys in the bathroom _together_. That sounded…strange.

"Well, Oliver's taking a shower, Colin's probably taking a shit and Derek is flossing a month's worth," he said cheekily.

Someone get me a vomit bag please!

I just nodded my head pretending that was okay. Hey, they're just a bunch of blokes, what more did I expect?

"So what are your plans for break?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Just hang out with the family. What about you?"

"I-" I paused. I didn't really have plans. Since I blew Wood off I guess I'm going to have to go home.

"Charlie, where's my blue shirt? I don't-Labelle?" Wood walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Oh. My. Merlin. He is fucking sexy. His hair was spiked up after I guess he dried his hair with a towel and the water on his chest was glistening. I smirked.

"You should walk around shirtless more. I think it looks good on you," I said teasingly.

He looked at me aggravated. "What are you doing here Labelle?"

"I uh," I don't know. "I was um wondering if that offer you placed last night is still available,"

He looked at me baffled. "No, it's not. You missed it and now that's your loss," he said and walked over to his bed. He was going through his suitcase.

"Oh come on Wood don't act like this," I said.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

I turned to him and made a pout. "I don't want to go home for break and I have no where else to stay. Wood offered to let me come over but now he's not letting me anymore,"

"You don't have anywhere to go?" he asked. I nodded my head and let my lips tremble. "You can come stay at my place!" Charlie exclaimed.

My eyebrows raised I asked, "Yeah? Are you sure? I don't want to intrude,"

"Yeah it's fine! My sister just recently gave birth to my niece so they're going crazy over her. No one's really going to mind," Charlie said with a big smile.

"Really? Oh my Merlin thanks Charlie! You saved-"

"My mother already cleaned up the guest room for which you're staying in. It would be rude to not even show up," Wood said grabbing my arm and looking straight into my eyes.

"But you said-"

"Be ready by one. The train leaves at one fifteen," and he went back to his suitcase.

I looked at Charlie and shrugged. "I'm sorry Charlie but I seem to have found a place to stay. Thank you though," and I walked out of the room. I win once again. Muwhahaha!

* * *

"So this is the one and only Irina Labelle! I'm so _honoured _to meet you," Mrs. Wood said giving me a curtsy. I looked at her uncomfortably. What the hell?

"What lies have you been telling your Mother about me?" I asked turning around to look at Wood. He gawked at his mother speechless.

"Mother! What are you doing!" He exclaimed shocked and ran to make her stand up. Mrs. Wood had brown wavy hair and light brown hazel eyes. She was tall and slender and she was wearing a red sweater that matched her bright red lipstick. I had a feeling she took good care of herself because she was wrinkle free.

His mother looked at him confused, "I thought you said she's a Princess?"

"No, I didn't say she was a princess, I said she _acts _like a princess!" he whispered furiously in his Mother's ear.

Her eyes widened and she sheepishly smiled. "So sorry Irina. My son, he just never really learned how to properly write,"

"More like you never learned how to properly read," Wood muttered. Mrs. Wood elbowed him in the gut. He let out a gasp and groaned. "I never expect it coming!'" He said and then hunched away.

"I'm sorry he's being rude. He's not even offering a tour of our lovely house! Come on! Oliver! At least carry her suitcase upstairs!"

"She's got her own arms! She can carry it herself!" Wood screamed back.

"OLIVER WOOD!" Mrs. Wood screamed.

"Uh, it's okay Mrs. Wood. Please don't pamper me. It's okay. I can carry it on my own," I said and levitated my suitcase. Mrs. Wood shook her head and then looked at me with a smile.

"Okay dear. Let me show you the guest room," Mrs. Wood said and led me upstairs. She pointed at the first door and said, "This is mine and Mr. Wood's bedroom, " and then she opened the door right next to it. "And this is your room,"

The room was full of pink wallpaper filled with lavender flowers. There was a huge canopy bed with red and white silky sheets. A desk was at the corner and there were two small windows. The floor had a nice shade of pink carpet.

Mrs. Wood walked toward another door inside the room and said, "There's some extra clothes in here. I decided to buy some just in case," and she opened the door. It was a walk in closet that was filled with a lot of pretty and pleasant looking clothes. "Is it okay for you? I wanted to try and make it as comfortable as I could. I haven't had a girl at my home for a long time. It's always been the boys and me. It's nice, I feel like you're my daughter!" she excitedly exclaimed.

I smiled nervously. "Thanks a lot. You've sure done so much for a couple of days. You really shouldn't have done all of this, Mrs. Wood," I said uncomfortably. It was so weird. I mean why was she so sweet and nice? Usually old women couldn't stand me because I'm so pretty and I apparently threaten their love lives. (The woman across the street of my house told me that when I asked her why she was being mean to me) So, I just stuck with that.

"Oliver's room is on the third floor. He likes to um, have his space and since as a single young girl, I thought it would be best if you stayed safely with us down here. I had to make it wonderful. Oliver's always talks about you in his letters and even though he talks about how annoying you are, I think he's just in love with you," she said with a grin.

"Excuse me? He can't-"

"I think that's enough Anna. Hello, I'm Joseph Wood, also known as Mr. Wood," a bulky man with a cap that said, _Little League Quidditch_ and a black jacket said walking in. He had amber eyes that were just like Wood's. Now I know whom he inherited his eyes from. He nodded his head toward me. "Irina Labelle I presume?" I nodded my head yes. "Welcome to our humble abode. Don't feel like a stranger. Oliver's friends are our friends," he said with a small smile.

"Um, thank you," I said.

"Anna, have you prepared dinner yet? Let's go and let her get used to the room for a while. Dinner is at seven so be there in ten minutes," Mr. Wood said and grabbed Mrs. Wood's hand and walked out of the room. He shut the door and I could hear Mrs. Wood animatedly talking to her husband.

I took a seat on the bed and then lied down, tired. It was a very comfortable and soft bed. I think it was softer than a marshmallow! I grinned into my pillow. I don't know why but the thought of Wood talking about me made me feel freaking excited.

WAIT A MINUTE. WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?

I shook my head and rolled to the other side. I must be going insane.

* * *

I shoved a spoonful of rice into my mouth. Mrs. Wood's cooking was simply amazing. She was so sweet and open, she reminded me of the Weasley twins' mother, Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh yes, after dinner, I'd like to see the dress you're going to wear for tomorrow night," Mrs. Wood said to me.

"Ethcuz me?" I asked a couple of pieces of rice spitting out. I expected her to look at me weird but she didn't. I guess she was used to this from Wood.

"The party. Oliver, you didn't tell her?"

Wood looked up from his plate of food and muttered, "Shit. I didn't remember,"

"What?" I asked swallowing. "What's tomorrow?"

"Oliver, why are you being so irresponsible? Is it that now you're at home you take advantage of me?" Mrs. Wood shook her head and then turned to me. "My sister's family holds an annual Christmas Party and it's usually two days before Christmas Eve, but this year they decided to do it on Christmas, and we have to attend. It's a formal party and we have to wear formal clothes. Did you bring any formal dresses?"

I shook my head no. "If I knew about it, I would have brought something. I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay. Thank goodness I brought those extra clothes! We're going to have to try on the dresses I brought tonight!" Mrs. Wood exclaimed eagerly.

Oh how joy.


	21. Hot Mess

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 21:

Oliver Wood

"Hot Mess"- Cobra Starship

I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. My Aunt, Justin's mother was a neat freak and she needed everything to be prefect. From silverware, to decorations to her guests, I still wonder to this day how Justin ended up like the way he is.

I heard a knock at the door and my Father's head popped in. "Hey son, you're looking good. Oh let me fix the bow," my Father said as he walked into my room. "So, um that girl, she's a really good friend huh?"

"Er, um yes," I said trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"And that's all she is right?"

Oh Merlin. "Yes Father. She's nothing else,"

"Okay, just making sure she won't be a distraction from Quidditch,"

"Father, she won't. Quidditch is more important to me than a girl. And I promise you we don't have any relationship but Coach and player. And she's the last person I'd ever want to have a relationship with," I said firmly. My father looked me in the eyes and I could still see doubt in them.

"I don't understand. Why is she here? It sounds like you can't stand her yet she's here and I don't mind her being here its just she's neither a friend nor a lover. What is she to you?"

"Like I said she's just a player; a Quidditch player that is," I said, and a heart player.

"I'm trusting you Oliver. I know you're a teenage boy and you need to experience love and stuff but that'll come soon. Right now Quidditch is the most important and then grades,"

I nodded my head agreeing with him. "Yes, I know,"

"Okay. Well, come downstairs. We're going to leave in a couple of minutes," My father said as he walked out of my room. I stared at myself in the mirror one last time. I was wearing a tuxedo my mother had recently bought for me, (Merlin, my mother just fancied shopping) and my hair was combed neatly but I bet it would soon be the way it usually is, messy.

I walked downstairs to my mother and father ready. My mother handed me a glass of water. "Keep yourself hydrated. We're going to meet _a lot_ of family tonight,"

I took a sip of water when I heard Labelle's voice. "Are you guys ready to be amazed?" she asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes dear! Hurry down!" My mother said and looked at my father and I thrilled. "She looks stunning! She's already so beautiful and now she's gorgeous!" I heard the clickity clack of heels and I turned around to see Labelle descending down the stairs. My eyes were caught on her like a fish caught on a hook.

You know how in films the girl is coming down the stairs and the guy is just stunned by her beauty because she looks beautiful in a dress and with some make up on? I would always wonder to myself how stupid the bloke looked. But now, I know what all the fuss was about. I began to choke.

"Oliver, are you okay?" my Father asked as he patted me hard on my back. I nodded my head.

"Um-yeah," Cough. "I just choked on ice," Cough.

"Oliver dear. I didn't put any ice," My mother said looking at me puzzled.

"Er, I mean water. Air. I- I don't…" I just shut up and turned to look at Labelle. She was wearing a tight black dress that shaped every curve of her body. The sleeves were three-fourth of her arms and the dress was midway of her thighs. Her short hair softly rested on her shoulders and she wore black ankle boots giving an effect of her already longs to be even longer.

She twirled around and looked at us with a big smile. "You guys are speechless aren't you? Mrs. Wood, you're amazing," she said to my mother happily.

"You look lovely Irina," My father said to her with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Wood. Your wife can do wonders," she turned to me and asked, "So how do I look Wood Junior?"

"What in the world are you wearing?" I asked bluntly.

She looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"The stupid blokes at the party are going to rape you with their eyes!"

"Wood, that's really rude," she said trying to not get pissed.

"Mother. She's going to get some really bad attention," I said to my mother. She gave me a frown.

"Oliver, I agree with Irina. If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all," My mother said sternly. She clutched her purse and turned to my father. "Shall we go honey?"

* * *

"Hey man, everything all right? Whoa. Is that…Irina?" Justin asked looking over at Irina who was socializing with my relatives, and having an animated conversation.

"Yes," I said taking a drink of wine.

"Oh Merlin. Fuck. She looks fucking _fineeeeee_," he said with a small whistle. I looked at him a bit angrily. He felt me looking at him and then stopped. "Don't worry, I won't make a move on your girl,"

"She's not my girl," I snapped.

Justin looked like a small kid who was allowed to eat not one but _two _cookies before dinner. His eyes shined. "Are you serious? Then you won't mind if…" he smirked.

"Are you bloody serious? Didn't you get enough in the alley during Thanksgiving break!"

"Oliver, I don't understand you. You don't like her right? You've said so yourself. I don't get why you mind if I make her mine,"

"I don't mind at all. I'm just doing it for your own good. She's a player,"

"So? We can play this game by her rules then," Justin said and with a wicked grin he walked toward Labelle. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I do something nice and this is how I get treated?

I took a couple of appetizers and looked around. Justin's family, the Firkins, lived in an elegant, huge and beautiful home. They had moved to London two years ago when Justin was sixteen. He's eighteen now and I guess with age comes with a lot of more _excitement_.

"Oh my, Oliver?" I turned around and I regretted it. I should have acted like I had gone deaf or something.

"Sophie, how are you?" I asked. She looked at me with her brown eyes. She flipped her black hair back and took a hold of my hand. I gently pulled away. She looked at me with a pout.

"I'm doing…okay. Wow, it's been a while since I've last seen you. How have you been?" she asked softly.

"I've been busy. Quidditch and stuff," I said and took another appetizer.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you haven't changed since then," she said and bit her lip.

"Yeah. So, um do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Um, well sort of. I um, have a fiancée," she said and looked down. I felt like lightning had hit me leaving my mind in a haze.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that,"

She laughed quietly. "You heard right Oliver, I have a fiancée. Oh no, I'm not getting married to him now, once I graduate I will,"

"You um, recover quickly," I said not knowing exactly what to say. I mean what was I supposed to say after seeing my ex-girlfriend from a year ago being engaged already at the age of sixteen?

"I guess I do. He's really sweet. I met him through family relatives. You're um invited to our wedding. It's in two years on July 15. I'll formally send you an invitation soon," she said shyly.

"Oh yeah. Thanks. Well, it was nice catching up with you Sophie," I said and gave her a small smile.

She smiled back. "Same Oliver. I really um, hope you find someone special too,"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks," I said and walked away. I didn't know where I was walking nor did I care. I just couldn't think straight. How can someone so young already be engaged to someone? How could someone I know for only a couple of years already quickly move on? I never realized how quick life and time moved. Now I felt like life and time was leaving me behind.

I sat on the staircase, placing my drink on a step. I put my head in my hands trying to organize my thoughts. Okay Oliver, all you've to think about is Quidditch. Until you get into Puddlemere United, nothing else matters. After you join then maybe we can talk about it.

I nodded my head. Yes, that's more like it. I found Sophie again standing with a young man who seemed like he was a bit older than me. He looked like a rich bloke and he didn't seem that bad. I really do hope he treats her better than I did. The reason Sophie and I broke up was because I was too busy with school and Quidditch that we never even got a proper date. We hooked up last summer at a game and then we were dating. Sort of, it never really worked out since we barely got to see each other and then I eventually broke it off during last January. I never really was in love with her.

I never really was in love with anyone. Just Quidditch. I heaved a sigh. I saw Labelle's hand holding onto Justin's and they were quickly walking away from the party to another room.

Labelle. Irina. I don't like her. She's annoying, rude, immature, and stubborn. She's risky and irresponsible and just plain selfish. Sometimes though, when she's drunk she may seem like human but she's not. I just can't stand her.

I don't even know how she ended up here spending Christmas with me.

Er, I mean Justin I guess. We barely saw each other except during dinner and then tonight. All day I was out hanging out with my old friends and she was home bonding with my mother.

She's just a hot mess. I can't ever like a girl like her. The only good thing about her is that she's a great seeker. That's it. And she's got good looks but that's just luck. Her personality is just horrible.

But then again I can't blame her. I just can't believe someone would do that to her when she was young. She was just so fucking young! How can someone be so cruel! If I ever see that bastard who did that to her I'm going to kill him; why he's in Azkaban I'll never know. He should have just been executed.

I shook my head. But yet she still roams around showing off that body of hers. Is she asking for it again? I let out a groan. I won't ever understand her! She's just bloody insane! This girl is more complicated than… ugh! I don't even have anything to compare her with! I clenched my fists. She makes me so frustrated. She's just a bucket of trouble. I can't stand her!

_"What is she to you?"_

_"You don't like her right?" _

My father's and Justin's words began to invade my mind. She's nobody to me. I don't like her. I never have and I never will.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys it me Anya. :)

Well, I just want to thank my readers because seriously if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have been so determined to work on this story. So thank you guys! And a shout out to FindingLoveInWonderland, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have tried so hard to make it the best Harry Potter fanfiction you've ever read! Haha so yes, thank you Yasmin. :D

Oh yes and Stephanie thanks for reading my fanfiction. I really hope this gets you into fanfictions more but mine always being number one. ;]

Um so yes. Oh gosh, I feel like this is the end but of course it's not. It's just the beginning. :D

Reviews are welcomed! :D

Love,

Anya ;3


	22. Game of Let's Pretend

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 22:

"I Can Walk On Water I Can Fly" - Basshunter

"Oh Merlin, Justin you're such an arse!" I exclaimed as Justin made a ridiculous comment.

He gave me a grin. "Thank you for the compliment Irina," We were walking through the greenhouse. It was pretty, filled with plants of different types. "My mother loves plants. She was a herbology major back in the day,"

"Really? Interesting. Your mother's beautiful by the way," I said.

"Thanks. I take after her," he said with a wink.

I let out a giggle. "I can see,"

"Irina, can I ask you something," Justin asked suddenly.

"Sure. Everything all right?" I asked getting a bit nervous. He looked like he was going to ask something serious.

"Is there anything going on between you and Oliver?"

"Excuse me?" I asked puzzled.

"You and Oliver. Do you two perhaps like each other?"

I stared at him speechless. Am I giving off signs of liking Wood? Because I absolutely don't! I don't get why everyone keeps thinking that! "Of course not!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Really? Then I don't understand. It seems like he likes you, but he just won't admit it,"

"Oh bloody hell no! We could never like each other! I can't stand him! He's so annoying and bossy and just ugh!" I shouted.

"Do you think his good-looking?"

"Well, yeah he's good-looking, of course he is. You can't deny how good-looking Wood is but that doesn't mean I like him! All the girls are swooning over his good looks. But that's all he's got. He's so arrogant it ticks me off!"

"It's so funny. He said the same about you,"

"See? We don't like each other," I confirmed.

"Are you for sure?"

I nodded my head. "I never have liked Wood and I never will,"

Justin gave me a small smile and then he grabbed a hold of my hand. "If you say so. Since you're not going out with Wood, then will you..." Justin looked me straight into my eyes and began to lean in closer. Our breaths began to get heavier and I charged forward. I captured his lips with mine.

He pushed me to a bench and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him hard, I felt like I was letting out my frustrations. It felt good; Justin was such a good kisser. He made my worries sort of vanish.

He began to nibble on my neck when he asked, "If I asked you to be my girlfriend what would you say?"

I stopped moaning and pushed him off. "I'm sorry Justin. I don't do that,"

"Do what?"

"Girlfriend and boyfriend thing. I can't do relationships,"

"Oh, really? Why?"

"Because I don't believe in love,"

"Why?" I rolled my eyes. This bloke asked too many questions.

"Don't ask too many questions," I said annoyed. Justin got off of me and sat on the bench. He looked at the plants with a dazed look. I looked at him perplexed. "Are…are you thinking?"

He nodded his head. "Yes,"

"You think?" I asked mockingly astonished.

He looked over at me with a small smirk. "Yes. And I've thought of a game. You like games don't you Irina?"

My eyes shined. I loved games and I loved playing them. I nodded my head.

"And you love to annoy Wood don't you?" I nodded my head. Two of my favourite things; but I wasn't sure where he was taking this.

"Let's go out," Justin said with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Justin, I already told you-"

"Wait. Sorry, I meant, let's _pretend _to go out,"

"I still don't understand," I said confused.

"There's this theory I have of Oliver liking you. But since none of you idiots are going to admit it, there's only one way to find out and that is if you pretend to go out with me,"

"You're bloody nuts," I said rolling my eyes. I got up and began to walk away.

"Oh come one Irina! It'll be fun for the both of us! You get to annoy Oliver and I get to find a conclusion to my theory!"

"No Justin. It's bloody stupid. And I don't get how Wood's going to get annoyed by it!"

"Oh he will be. You just have to trust me and go with it,"

I turned around to look at him with a 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look. "You want me to trust you? Did _you _just say trust?"

Justin chuckled. "Ouch. Hey, I love my women but you're a good friend. Just do this for me?"

I shook my head. This was one bloody stupid bloke. I don't even know how I got myself involved with him. "You are one crazy shit ball," I said with small grin.

"I know. But someday you'll thank me,"

"Ha, yeah right. But what the hell, might as well go for it. Not like I have anything better to do," I said and walked over to him.

He gave me a big grin and then kissed me. "Great! So, girlfriend, how do we break the news to him?"

I bit my lip and then the light bulb above my head turned on. "Announce it in front of everyone! I love attention!" I said excitedly.

"Alright then, let's head back to the party. Why don't we create our own party?"

* * *

"Son, can you repeat that once again?" Justin's dad asked him.

"Dad, I said it like five times. It's either your getting old or you're just in denial,"

"When did this happen? I thought it was your first time seeing this girl!" His Mum exclaimed.

"Well, I saw her during Thanksgiving break and I instantly fell in love. Mum, you can't stop us from loving each other!" Justin shouted.

"Okay, okay darling. But, I'd really like to know more about her," his mother looked at me with a sweet but suspicious look.

I gave her a grin. "What more is there to know? I'm just perfect for Justin," I said and looked over at him with a smile, my hand holding on to his tightly. I felt someone looking at me and I turned away my eyes caught with Wood's.

He had an intense look in eyes that kind of scared me. It looked like he was really angry but upset at the same time. Oh Merlin, why did he make things so difficult? He shook his head and then walked out of the room.

"Irina. Irina!" Justin's mother cried out.

"Um, yes Mrs Firkins,"

"What is your mother's name?"

"My mother?"

"Yes. Mother, father, what do they do?"

I looked back at where Wood had been standing. Where did he go?

"Irina?"

"Um, well my mother, she um, works as uh," I stood up. "Excuse, but it's a bit stuffy in here. May I be excused for a couple of minutes?" I took my leave.

I headed out of the room and out to the garden. The winter air hit me straight on and I shivered. Through the dim light I could see someone walking. I guessed it was Wood.

"Wood!" I shouted. The person stopped for a couple of minutes and then began to walk away. "Wood!" He walked away even quicker. Was he trying to fucking piss me off? I growled and then ran after him. I jumped on top of him making us both fall to the floor with a _thump._ "Damn it! I was calling you!"

"What do you want Labelle!" Wood asked pushing me off of him. I sat there feeling a bit dumbfounded. I didn't know what I want.

"Um, what's good?" I asked pathetically.

"Are you seriously asking me this? Want to know what's good? I'll tell you what's good! My cousin is dating the girl I-" he then abruptly stopped.

I was itching to find out. "The girl you what Wood?" I asked curiously. I stared at him, my eyes wide.

"The girl I can't stand,"

Oh. "Yeah? Well my boyfriend is related to the guy I hate. How do you think I feel?" I quickly retorted.

"Disgusted like I am?"

I stared at him a bit baffled. For some reason, this didn't feel like our normal fights. "You're disgusted? Why?"

"I don't know. But I feel disgusted. My cousin deserves better than you,"

Ouch, that kind of hurt. I immediately stood up and glared at him. "Ha! I'm the greatest thing that ever happened to him!" I stomped my way back.

"YEAH! WELL THINK AGAIN! YOU'RE JUST THE BEGINGING OF HIS FUCKING PROBLEMS!"

"FUCK YOU WOOD! FUCK YOU IN THE FUCKING ARSE!" I gave him my middle finger and rushed out. I ran all the way into the bathroom and slammed it shut. I was trying to even out my breathing and trying to not throw things.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breath- fuck this.

I sat on the toilet seat, crying. I don't even know why the fuck I was crying but it hurt. For someone damn reason my heart hurt. No, I didn't even think it was because of what Wood said. I didn't give a damn pop tart on what he said. For all I care he could go jump off a broom and hit his stupid fucking head and get some fucking common sense.


	23. Banished From The Library

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 23:

"Dirty Little Secret" – The All American Rejects

I was unpacking my things while Noelle talked about her break. She apparently had a boring time and her favourite Muggle television show had finished so she was upset.

"And I mean it was such a horrid ending! The boyfriend died for the girl but she was like this total psycho and ugh! Why I'm going to march to the creators of the show and complain! It's totally unfair, he didn't deserve to die-"

Yin walked into our room with her suitcase. She smiled over at Noelle and was going to smile at me when her face went still for a second and she turned away. "Hey Noelle, how was your break?" she asked. She began to unpack her things too.

"My break was boring. My favourite-Irina, where are you going?" Noelle asked me as I picked up Juno and headed toward the door.

"Um, to the Owlery. I'll be back soon," and I walked out. I scratched Juno's head and she began to purr. I smiled at her. "Ugh, I'm so annoyed. Yin should just grow some balls and apologize to me. She really did hurt my feelings. I mean I really wouldn't have cared if it was someone else but it was Yin, one of my best friends. It like really fucking hurt when she said all that shit," I told Juno. She just purred. Sometimes Juno was a brainless ditz.

When I walked into the common room I saw Fred and George Weasley hunching over something on the sofa. I looked at them curiously and walked over. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" They looked at me and then quickly hid what they were looking at.

"Nothing!" they both exclaimed in unison. I stared at them my eyebrow raised. Mhmm sureeee.

"So, Irina, what are you up to?" Fred asked me.

"I'm just heading to the Owlery. What about you two?"

"We were just devising a new plan," George said with a smirk.

"Oh really? For what?"

"We can't tell you. It's a secret," Fred said.

"Well then I hope you two get caught,"

"And I hope your owl bites you," Fred said with a grin.

"So, did you get the necklace from Oliver? We helped him pick it out," George said proudly.

Necklace? From Oliver? What in the world was he talking about?

"What?" I asked confused. "What necklace?"

"He didn't give it to you?" George asked.

"I didn't get anything from Wood except some bitch-ness. And why would he get me a necklace?"

"Because you lost yours,"

What the- Oh Merlin. The lie I made up when I was trying to explain why I was hiding under the table from Wood. So he got me a necklace? What the fuck was that about?

"Oh yeah. That necklace. So he brought me one? Why would he of all people?"

"He's not that bad Irina. He may seem like a jerk during Quidditch but that's because he wants what's best for us. He brought you one as a gift for Christmas," George began.

"I think it's also because he felt bad because he brought everyone a gift on the team except for you so he brought it. We helped him of course. But he never gave it to you?" Fred finished off.

I shook my head. Why didn't he give me one? "Is he upstairs?" I asked.

"No, he went to study in the library,"

"Okay, thanks. I need to go and get what is rightfully mine," I said with a smirk.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Women and jewellery. I swear, I think they'd give up their lives for it,"

* * *

"Meow," Juno said as she curled up on the floor into a fur ball.

"Juno! This isn't the time to sleep you stupid cat!" I whispered furiously at her. She ignored me. Honestly, she wasn't such a rebel when she was a kitty. "Juno!" She was fast asleep. Bloody hell. I rolled my eyes. I peeked through the small window on the door of the library. I couldn't see him. Was he in the back? I slowly opened the door and tiptoed my way in. I hid behind the shelves feeling like a Ninja. No one had noticed me or acknowledged me. It felt cool. I looked through the empty spaces in of the bookshelves looking for him. I couldn't find him; I saw a lot of Ravenclaws instead. Go figure. The library was like their 'hangout place'. Merlin bless these nerds. But where the fuck was Wood?

"Labelle, what the fuck are you doing?" I jumped, surprised by the familiar voice. I quickly turned around and met face to face with the Scottish Quidditch obsessed bloke. He looked at me confused. "This doesn't seem like a place where you'd be," he said.

"Yeah, well I was looking for someone," I said.

He raised his eyebrow. "Who?"

You.

"Charlie," I quickly said.

"Charlie? He's not back yet from break. His mother had fallen ill so he's staying home for a couple of more days," Wood explained.

For some bloody reason I had this fucking urge to kiss him. I wanted his hands all over my body. An image of his lips on my neck flashed into my head. What the fuck? I slammed my hand against my chest to calm my heart. It was hammering so fucking loud that it was the only sound I could hear.

Wood looked at me with a puzzled expression. It turned me on how his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and his lips being chapped up and pale pink. I wanted to pull on his hair while he fucked me.

Oh my fucking Merlin. What the fuck was I saying?

I slapped myself.

"Whoa!" Wood grabbed my hand and he stared at me wide eyed. "Labelle, are you okay?"

I tried to breathe; he was just so close to me. I took in his scent; it had clogged up my nose. His lips were right there…

I pulled onto his tie pulling him closer and secured his lips with mine. At first he didn't kiss me back but as I began to force myself upon him he pulled me closer and shoved his tongue into my mouth. His saliva mixed in with mine and we toppled down to the floor. My arms were wrapped tightly onto his neck. He was on the bottom and I was on top cradling him. His breath began to get deeper and deeper and I started to pull off of my shirt. He pulled me back down and kissed me biting onto my lip. I moaned. Oh Merlin!

I took his hand and put it in my pants. His fingers wandered around my area and I let out a small whimper. It felt just so good. He knew how to touch me, how to make me want to scream.

"Oliver, I _need_ you in me right now," I whispered hoarsely. He was already sweating and he took out his hand from my pants and then pushed me to the floor so then he was on top of me. His pupils were huge and I could see my face as a refection in his eyes. I looked at him desperately.

"Irina…" He let out a groan as his crotch rubbed against mine. I gasped. Oh Merlin! I took his face into my hands and then kissed him again.

I then heard a _bang_; Oliver and I froze. I turned around to face a bunch of Ravenclaws, some first years that were red as fuck (some even had a nosebleed) and Madame Pince, the librarian. She had dropped books onto the floor and had a look of utter shock.

"Yo-yo-you-two!" she managed to stutter out. She glared at us so angrily it had sent shivers up my spine. "GET OUT!" she screamed. "OUT! YOU'RE BANISHED FROM MY LIBRARY!"

Wood and I quickly bustled out and ran out of the library. I could still hear her screaming some random bullshit. Wood and I kept running hand in hand to who knows where, all I knew was we were running and it just felt great.

* * *

"We shouldn't have done that," Wood said looking at me upset. "You're Justin's girlfriend and he's my cousin. Fuck. This is horrible," he was pacing around in the common room.

I didn't say anything. Of course Justin wouldn't mind, we're in a _fake _relationship but Wood doesn't know that and for some reason I had the feeling I shouldn't tell him now.

"Why did we do that? I don't understand!" He stopped and looked at me. "Merlin! Say something! Explain to me what just happened!"

"What can I say? We're just two hormonal teenagers Wood," I calmly said. I looked at my nails. They needed a paintjob. "Nothing more. It's okay, I don't understand why you're freaking out,"

"Why I'm freaking out? Labelle, we shouldn't have done _anything._ We're off limits for each other! You're my teammate; I'm your captain! You're my cousin's girlfriend! This is not right!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! When have I ever done anything right?" I muttered miserably. Gosh, he was freaking out for no damn fucking reason!

"This is it. This is the end. No more screwing around like this. I don't like you anyway, I can't believe I did that with you and I got myself banished from the library! Damn it!" He shouted. "I'm not going to treat you differently for Quidditch! Things are going to stay the same and we will _never _speak about this ever again!"

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed saluting him. "It'll be our dirty little secret!"

His eyes widened. "Just shut up! I don't know about you but I'll be going to bed now. Night Labelle," he quickly said and walked up the stairs to his dormitory.

I smirked. I felt so excited for some reason. I felt like I won. Won what, I don't know but it was a good feeling until I realized something.

"My necklace! Oh shit! I didn't get my necklace!"


	24. Attack Of The Nasty Buggers Part 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 24:

"Flipside" – The Click Five

"You're a brainless cow,"

"I'd rather be a brainless cow than a whore,"

"Excuse me?" I asked a bit taken a back. I knew Marie didn't like me but I didn't expect her to actually call me a whore. She seemed a bit too nice to say whore straight out.

"A whore. You're nothing but a whore Irina," she told me angrily.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch?" I asked getting up. We were in the common room, I was just hanging out while she was in here studying. There were other people in here who were idling away their time when our fight burst. I had made a small comment on how her stupid vocabulary and now it resulted to this stupid fight. But she was asking for it. She had annoyed me to no end. She had taken Noelle from me, the hooded sweater for Oliver, and everything else. I couldn't stand her at all.

"_You _are my problem!" She screamed. "You prance around like you own this place, taking other girl's men and you sleep your way through for your grades! You're such a whore!"

That did it. I jumped toward her my arms out. I was going to strangle her to her pathetic death. I felt arms pull me back. "LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" I screamed, struggling out of the grasp of the Weasley twins. Marie stood there smugly.

"I'm not the only one who thinks that. Everyone here thinks that," she said. "Seriously Irina, I don't know how you do it. Don't you have any morals?"

I growled at her. Oh my fucking Merlin. I'm seriously going to kill her. "What about you pig? Don't you have any morals? Taking away the only great things in my life, my friends. You stupid fucking bitch, I hope you soon realize how shitty your life is and go jump off the astronomy tower,"

She rushed toward me and slapped me. My cheek stung and I stared at her shocked. Oh no she didn't! I felt the grip on the Weasley twins loosen and I attacked her. I pulled on her stupid bushy brown hair and she scratched me in the face. We were rolling around on the floor, screaming and pulling on each other's hair. When I got on top of her I shoved her face to the floor banging her head. "DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKING COW!" I screamed and hit her head to the floor.

"Irina! Stop it!" I heard Noelle scream and she pulled on my arms. I pushed her away when strong arms picked me up.

I screamed, thrashing around but he didn't let go one bit. I then realized it was Wood picking me up and he carried me out of the common room into the hallway. I was still screaming when he shouted at me, "Shut up!"

"Let me go! I'm going to kill that bitch once and for all!"

"Would you shut up Labelle? You're screaming in my ear,"

"LET ME GO!" I screamed even louder in his ear. He let me go and I fell to the floor with a thump. I looked at him angry and hurt. "You could have let me fallen gently,"

"You screamed in my bloody ear!" he said rubbing his ear. "I don't think I can hear anymore,"

"Great for you. Now move out of my way," I began to walk back toward the common room when he stood in front of me. I turned to the left he followed. I turned to the right; once again he was in front of me. I faked a left then burst into a run when I smacked into his chest.

"I'm your captain. How big of an idiot do you think I am? I know your ways by heart," he asked standing in front of me.

I rolled my eyes, a huge idiot. "Wood, if you let me kill Marie I promise to attend every single fucking practice,"

His eyes gleamed with content. "Are you serious?" I nodded my head and crossed my fingers behind my back. He looked at me suspiciously for a while. "I don't believe you. Then again, I never believe you,"

"I'm serious. I will,"

"I can't let you kill Marie. She's your substitute,"

"Fuck you. And why are you wearing that hideous sweater?" I asked. I glared at it. It was the sweater I was going to give him but Marie did instead. It made me even angrier. "Take it off! It makes you look fat!" I tugged on it.

He smacked my hand away. "No! It's my favourite sweater! It's kind of ironic actually. The girl you're trying to kill gave it to me for Christmas," he said happily.

I growled. "It makes me want to throw up. If you won't take it off I will force you to take it off!" I shouted and then jumped on top of him. He stumbled to the floor and I sat on his abdomen.

"Get off of me!" he cried out. "If Vivian sees us she's going to get upset,"

"Who cares if Vivian sees? It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything!" I cackled loudly. Wood stopped struggling and looked me straight into the eyes.

"She is,"

"What?" I asked confused. "She is what? Your girl-" I stopped and stared at him stunned. "Vivian is your girlfriend?"

He looked at me awkwardly. "Yeah," He gently pushed me off of him and stood up. I still stared at him shocked.

"Which Vivian? Vivian Lockney? From our house?"

He nodded his head. "Yep, her."

"When did it happen?"

"Recently. A couple of days after my banishment from the library thanks to you,"

"You didn't tell me you fancied her,"

"Why should I tell you?" he asked confused. "What does it matter if I told you?"

"Oh right, yeah. Whatever. Well, congratulations," I said and got up. My head began to pound. "I um, have to go,"

"Yeah me too. See you at practice tomorrow morning," he said.

I turned around and just walked away, dazed. He had a girlfriend? I can't believe it. Was this some sort of joke? And Vivian out of all people?

Vivian Lockney was a really quiet and shy girl. I didn't personally know her but she was friends with Yin and they were in the same study group. She had brown long hair that was always in a braid and she was a huge fan of Quidditch. If she had the guts to play she'd probably be a great player, she had the brains to.

Wow, that was quite a shock.

* * *

_Dear Irina, _

_ When you come home for the summer you are grounded. You are grounded for all of summer. I was so disappointed that you didn't come home for Christmas. The least you could have done was tell me where you went! I was worried about you! When Mrs. Porter told me you weren't at her home or at Hogwarts I was panicking. I tried to think of where you could be but I couldn't think of any other place! Where did you spend your Christmas? Did they take care of you well? Did you have a fun and fulfilling Christmas? What about presents, what did you get?_

_ I had prepared a couple of presents for you but since you failed to come home I had put them away in your room. By the way, I think your room needs to be redecorated. The wallpaper is peeling off and it reeks of oldness. You haven't been home in a long time. Your room misses you. _

_ Well, when you get this letter please reply back, I'd like to know that you're okay. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Mother _

I crumbled up the letter and shoved it in my back pocket. I looked at Andy. "Ugh, her and that annoying son of her are so annoying," I said to Andy. He gave me a hoot and fluffed up his feathers.

I looked at the other envelope and it was from Justin. I quickly opened it and read it.

_Dearest Irina, _

_ How are you love? I hope you're doing well. I miss you. I miss seeing your pretty face. It's sucks that you're in school and I'm here by myself idling away my time without you. _

_ So, how's it going my girlfriend? How's school? Are you keeping up with your grades? You better, I don't want a stupid girlfriend. Ha-ha, just joking. Anyway, what's up with Oliver? Has he been acting differently? Tell me everything. _

_ When is your next game? I'd like to come and watch if you don't mind. Actually, I would have come either way. I'd like to reminiscence Quidditch school memories. I was a beater in school you know, and I was brilliant! _

_ I should tell you next time of my greatest game ever. Respond back soon my girlfriend. _

_ Love, _

_ Justin_

I shook my head and grinned. Justin's such a stupid bloke. I don't even know how I got myself involved with him! I took the letter and put it away in my pocket. I turned around and was going to head back to the common room when I saw them.

As in a _flock _of roaches, big nasty cockroaches. My breath was stuck in my throat. I don't know what but I probably was thinking if I didn't breathe then maybe they wouldn't notice me. But I couldn't hold it in. I let out a small and steady breath and then they all turned to look at me. My eyes widened at plates and then I let out an Earth shattering screech.

* * *

"I can't understand where the roaches came from," Professor McGonagall said trying to think. Madame Pomfrey wrapped a towel around me and attended to the bruise on my forehead and knee.

I had slipped on the ice in the Owlery; face first when I was trying to escape from the nasty buggers. They had all attacked me, nibbling on my skin. I was screaming and one of them even tried to make its way into my mouth. I shivered trying to get rid of the feeling of them.

"Poor girl. It's okay, you're safe now," Madame Pomfrey cooed. I was trembling. I didn't think I could sleep tonight.

"Is she okay?" I heard Yin's familiar voice ask as she ran inside the hospital wing.

"Yes, she's fine Miss. Huang. Will you take her back to her dormitory please? I have to go and figure out how in the world the roaches entered the school and where they came from," Professor McGonagall said and left the room.

Yin awkwardly looked at me. I looked down at my knee. It was purple and blue. Damn, when I had hit my knee on the ice it had hurt like hell. "Okay, you're good to go," Madame Pomfrey said as she patted me on the head. "Be careful Irina. Don't put any other pressure on the knee or else it'll get worse. It will get better overnight. I suggest you take a good night sleep,"

I nodded my head and said, "Thanks," and attempted to get up. I stumbled a bit and Yin rushed over to my side. She wrapped her arm around my waist and helped me stand back up. I mumbled thanks and then we walked/limped out of the hospital.

We didn't talk to each other for a good five minutes. Just walked through the empty, cold hallways. The cackling of the fire on the torches was the only sound until Yin decided to break the silence.

"If it's not too late, I'd like to apologize," she said.

"You should have apologized sooner," I told her.

"I know but I didn't know how to. I was just so angry with you and ashamed that I had said those ridiculous things to you. You know I didn't mean a single word,"

"Yes you did but I don't care what you think or what anyone else thinks for the matter," I stubbornly replied.

"Irina, quit being so stubborn. I miss hanging out with you. Can you stop putting up this shitty wall of yours? I thought I had crossed over to the other side a long time ago,"

"Yeah but now-"

"I'm sincerely sorry. I won't ever do it again,"

I didn't say anything. Truth was, I missed her too, I never had fought with her and this was the worst. I couldn't stay angry with her.

"I missed you Yin," I said and turned to look at her. She gave me a small smile and hugged me.

"Hell yeah. Oh yeah I heard about what you did to Marie and I've never been so proud of you since third year when you passed that potions test I helped you study. Thank goodness you did it before I could because I wouldn't want to risk my life here,"

I grinned. "Ha-ha of course. Wouldn't want perfect Yin Huang to ruin her life,"

"Exactly," she said and we looked at each other and we both laughed.


	25. Like Zeus

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 25:

"Contagious" – Avril Lavigne

"Irina! If you're going to sleep in my study session then I demand you to leave!" Professor Carol shouted at me.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked and sat up straight. Some kids snickered and I turned to give them a glare.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying. I'll hand out your practice exams back and with a partner I want you to review them," Professor Carol began to hand out our exams back and she _tsk_ed at me. "I think we're going to have to find you a tutor Irina,"

My exam had a big fat D on it. Dreadful. Fuck. Charlie walked over to me and said, "Let's be partners yeah?"

I nodded my head. "Sure. What did you get?"

"I got an E, exceeding expectations. What about you?" he asked.

I shamefully showed him my exam. "Oh shit Irina. That's really bad,"

"I know. I'm trying though!"

"But it's not enough. I think you need a tutor,"

"Want to be my tutor Charlie?"

"I'd love to," he said with a smile. "Let's set up a schedule. When are you free?"

"Um, I'm free on…" Monday through Friday, classes were from nine to five. Monday through Saturday I had Quidditch practice from five to six. From six to eight I had this study session. From eight to ten I had my detention. Ugh, detention was never over for me. "I'm free at six in the morning on Sunday,"

"Six in the morning? Bloody hell Irina, you're a busy bee aren't you?"

I sadly nodded my head. "Quidditch takes up most of my time besides school,"

"Only Sundays? We need more time, once a week won't be enough,"

"Um, well if I find some more time, I'll tell you,"

He shook his head. "Oh dear Merlin, I worry for you sometimes,"

I looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Forget it. Anyway, let's discuss your mistakes,"

* * *

"Are you idiots asleep?" I asked in the darkness.

"Not anymore," Noelle muttered.

"Is everything okay?" Yin asked and turned her lamp on.

"I can't seem to sleep," I told her.

Noelle gasped. "You can't sleep? Is something wrong?" she asked concern.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up bitch," All three of us sat up on our beds and looked at each other. It was probably three in the morning on a Wednesday.

"So…what's up?" I asked them.

"Nothing much. You?" Yin asked.

"Same. What about you Noelle?" I asked her.

"Oh my Merlin. Are we seriously doing this right now?" She complained.

"Oh come on. I feel like all three of us hadn't had a decent conversation in a long time,"

"How can we? You're too busy beating up my friends," Noelle retorted back.

"Oh she deserved it, you know that. She called me a whore,"

"Yeah because you called her a brainless cow,"

"Noelle! Irina! Come on guys stop arguing. And Noelle, you known the only people who can call Irina a whore are us. I would have beaten her up too," Yin said defending me.

Noelle rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I guess it's true. We never really all together talked since Christmas break. So what's up? Yin, start first,"

"Um well, I uh got an O, outstanding on most of my exams. Even in Potions!" she exclaimed happily.

"Great for you! I'm getting the opposite," I muttered. "Don't give us that shit. Tell us, how's it going with you and Pummet?"

All of Yin's blood rushed to her cheeks. She began to stutter some words but I couldn't understand her.

"What did you say?" Noelle and I asked together.

"Xavier told me he loved me," she mumbled. I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Are you fucking serious?" Noelle asked astonished. Yin nodded her head.

"You know he doesn't mean it," I told her.

"How do you know that?"

"No guy ever means it. The only thing a guy could ever love is his mother, sex, food and Quidditch. That's it, I'm telling you as an expert,"

"Are you serious?" Yin asked her face showing all signs of sadness.

"Unfortunately I am serious. And how do you even know he loves you? How do you even know if you love someone? Shit, you guys have been together since break, which was like two weeks ago. I think you two are moving really fast,"

"I guess we are, but I really think it's meant to be," Yin softly said.

"You said that about Professor David two years ago," Noelle commented. Yin glared at her.

"True. Do you even love him? Yin how do you even know if you _love _him? It's a really strong word Yin," I informed her.

"I think I love him. I mean he's all I think about besides school and I'm willing to risk stuff for him. We have this sort of mutual thinking and he knows me inside out. I feel so content with him. I think two weeks is enough to fall in love with someone,"

"Are you sure its not lust?" I asked her.

"If it was lust then she's be feeling like you," Noelle said with a snicker.

I threw my pillow at her. "I'm serious Yin, don't go and have sex with him. If he waits until you guys are married then he's worth it," I told her.

"Irina, I'm not stupid, and we already discussed it. He agrees with me, about the sex. No sex," Yin said happily.

"Don't you think it's too good to be true? Are you sure he's not gay?" I asked confused.

Yin rolled her eyes. "Just shut up. Anyway what about you? How's your love er, I mean lust life?" Yin asked.

"It's going okay I guess. Hey, did you guys here about Wood getting a girlfriend?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah. Vivian was telling me. She was so excited she couldn't think straight in History of Magic. She's had a crush on him since forever," Yin said.

"Oh gosh, how lucky. Oliver's just so fucking sexy," Noelle, exclaimed.

I sort of felt guilty but then pissed at the same time. I felt guilty because I didn't really have a reason to dislike Vivian but I was trying to find a good reason to. "Does Vivian hate me?" I asked.

"What? Oh Merlin no! She like freaking adores you! You have no idea how much she wishes she could be confident like you,"

"Oh really? That's cool," I quietly said. Ugh, I felt like such a bitch. "Hey guys, I'm tired. Can we go back to sleep?"

"Hey! That's not fair! I didn't get to tell you guys what's up with me!" Noelle whined.

"Fine, tell us quick," I said.

"Um, well…" Noelle began to think. "I can't remember anything now. Hold on,"

Yin rolled her eyes and then turned off the lamp.

"Oh come on! Um, uh…you guys suck," Noelle stated.

I laughed. "Good night bitches!"

* * *

I wished I had thunderbolt powers so I can hit them with Marie. You know like the Greek God Zeus and use my thunderbolts to hit whoever pissed me off, like Marie for example. We were in Quidditch practice and she was sitting far from me on the grass. She looked over at me and waved. I looked at her baffled. This girl had some serious mental problem didn't she? When I had entered the pitch she had given me a smile and said hello to me, as if nothing ever happened between us. She's a psycho, I swear.

Wood was talking about his new strategy and I know I should have been listening because it was a game against the Slytherins but I couldn't help and look at Vivian who was sitting on the bleachers reading a book. She was sitting there with her black cloak and Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck. I could just take the scarf and wrap it around Marie's throat…

"LABELLE!" Wood's voice brought me back from my fantasy. "Are you paying attention?"

I nodded my head. "Yes," and then turned around.

"So bloody annoying," he muttered and continued on. "We have to win this game, no matter what. I want you all to risk your life out there and if you don't die trying, you're going to die trying to escape from my wrath,"

I rolled my eyes. He's so dramatic. I'm still curious on how Vivian and him ended up together.

"Alright team, let's give it a hell of an awesome practice yeah?"

"YEAH! GO GRYFFINDOR!"

I got on my broom and then soared up into the sky. The cold winter air danced around my ears making them numb. I let out a sigh and I could see my breath. I smiled. I looked at my teammates who were engrossed in their game. Yin was following Katie Bell as usual, Fred and George were beating each other up, and the girls were flying around. Wood was sitting there on his broom in front of the goal and was yelling at the twins to stop.

I could see his whole face was already pink. I grinned. I think pink suited him. I looked over at Vivian and she was looking straight at me. When our eyes caught with each other she quickly looked away. I felt guilty. Here I was fantasizing about her man. Damn, I never felt this bad before. She really seems to like him.

"LABELLE! PAY ATTENTION!" Wood shouted at me. "LOOK FOR THE DAMN SNITCH!" I almost forgot we were out here. I tried to not think about anything else and tried to concentrate on looking for the snitch.

I wonder what Wood…DAMN IT IRINA! FOCUS!

Lalalalala…Wood…Snitch...Wood...SHIT.

Oh bloody hell, what was going on with me? I just keep thinking about him a lot lately and it was annoying me! Yet, it felt good. Sort of. Ugh, I'm just so freaking messed up.

"LABELLE! GET DOWN! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Wood shouted at me angrily. Oh shit, I was in trouble. We both flew down and he rushed into my face. "You weren't following strategy! Do you ever fucking listen to me?"

He was so close to me, I wanted to kiss him again. But I had to control myself, it would cause a lot of drama if I did and I wasn't in the mood to deal with drama. "Can you move away from my face?" I asked him.

He looked at me annoyed. "Why?"

"Because I might kiss you," I softly mumbled when I realized what I had said. I looked up at him shocked. He was shocked as well.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing! Your breath reeks," I quickly shouted at him and then got on my broom.

For the rest of practice, things seemed to be normal. He had overlooked my comment and treated me as usual. I don't know what had made me say that.


	26. An Epiphany

Author's Note: Hey guys! I just wanted to give you guys a warning that there's a bit of a sex scene, it's a bit more than the usual. So yeah, it's like toward the ending. The (*) indicates the start of it. So, um... enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 26:

"Right Where You Want Me" – Jesse McCartney

I think I'm in love with Oliver Wood… shocking, I know.

I don't even know when I began to fall for him and I can't believe I'm _in love _with him. I'm showing all the crazy symptoms!

For example, whenever I see him I just get tongue-tied and dazed and he's like the only one I see when seeing him in the hallways. I say the stupidest things to him when he's talking/yelling at me and I get insanely jealous seeing Vivian by his because I don't know what but I feel like I belong there! I've known Wood for six years and she just randomly gets to be his girlfriend! That's just absurd!

And you know what annoys the hell out of me? He most likely doesn't feel the same way with me. I have this gut feeling he doesn't because well he fancies Vivian!

It's so awkward, because sometimes Vivian makes an attempt to have a conversation with me but I always try to act like I'm busy. Yin told she wants to be friends with me but I can't be friends with her because just seeing her I feel so guilty! For Merlin's sake, I dream about ripping off her boyfriend's shirt!

Normally I don't really care about the girl's feelings but I guess its because I sort of know Vivian that I feel bad but ugh, its so annoying. I'm in this stupid shit hole and I need to get out of it or at least tell someone. I can't tell Yin or Noelle because they'll probably think I'm insane and I can't tell Justin because he'll say 'I told you so'.

Although I think about how some people told me about Wood liking me back but I just don't know. Ugh, I hate being in love. Being in love brought a whole lot of _responsibility_,which I don't think I'm capable of handling. I feel so weak and I didn't like it at all. It's so confusing all of this.

"I think something is seriously wrong with you," Noelle said to me during breakfast.

I looked at her puzzled. "Why do you think that?"

"You're not eating. Last night you couldn't sleep. Yin, we need to take her to Madame Pomfrey immediately!"

"You're right!" Yin looked over at me wide-eyed. What the hell is that? I've never seen an empty plate in front of you! Oh shit, is everything all right?" she asked concerned.

I let out a cough. "Um, yeah. I was just thinking,"

Yin and Noelle both gasped in shock and Noelle leaned over and slapped me.  
I looked at her stunned. "What the fuck was that for you bitch?"

"I'm trying to bring you back to your senses. Seriously Irina, you're scaring us. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just…" I was hesitant to tell them. I looked around and then I saw Wood with Vivian sitting next to him. Her head was on his shoulder and they were looking through a Quidditch magazine.

"Oh Merlin," I heard Yin say. "You finally realized it didn't you,"

"Realized what?"  
"You like Wood," Oh shit.

"How did you know?"

"Bitch, you just admitted it," Noelle said with a smirk.

"Oh Merlin, will guys shut up? Let's talk about it outside," I said and quickly stood up. I grabbed a couple of croissants and toast and a cup of orange juice and headed outside.

I took a bite of my toast and looked at Yin and Noelle. They were grinning insanely.

"So tell us, when did you realize it?"

"I don't know, I just woke up one morning and realized I liked him,"

"Well what are you going to do? He's going out with Vivian," Yin said.

"I know, so that's why I'm not going to do anything,"

"You must really like him, you're not even going to attempt to break them apart," Noelle said looking at me.

I nibbled on my toast. I don't know what I was doing to myself. "No, I'm not although I really want to I sort of want to change for him, you know so he'll come rushing to me but I really need your help because I have no idea what to do. By the way, how'd you two know I fancied him?"

"You're always annoying him and there's always some sort of chemistry between you two. I have no idea why he's going out with Vivian because we seriously thought he had fancied you too. But I guess not," Yin said with a frown. "Because of stupid Oliver I owe Jenna money,"

"Why didn't you guys tell me before? And you betted on me?"

"We didn't tell you because you would deny it," Noelle said. "But it was always there. You know its sexy, you two because you can't really be together since there's that 'No dating between team members' rule, but you can have a secret relationship, ask Yin for advice. She knows all about forbidden relationships," Noelle looked over at Yin who was blushing.

"Oh shut up! Oliver's so paranoid isn't he? I mean we can't date other people from other houses because we're enemies on the pitch. It sucks though because Xavier is nothing like that,"

"I would love to have a forbidden relationship actually," I said with a smirk. "The thrill of getting caught any moment. I'm just getting turned on by thinking about it,"

Noelle began to laugh. "Sluuuuuuuut," she said.

I grinned at her. "Thanks. You two can't peep a word or I will not be afraid to use my powers against you guys,"

They both pretended to lock their lips and threw out the keys. "Not a word. But if you don't make a move on him soon then we'll have to spill," Noelle said.

"Oh gosh, I feel sort of bad for Vivian though," Yin muttered sadly. "But I guess it's for the best. I mean, honestly we all know they wouldn't last,"

"You know, it feels good letting you guys know. I thought I was going to go mad from thinking about it on my own you know," I told them.

"You're already mad," they both said in harmony.

I laughed. "Ha-ha, true."

* * *

This was the worst day _ever _to play a game. The game should have been cancelled but stupid blokes would rather risk their lives than pride.

It was raining, heavily and thunder was roaring insanely, that it was just silly. Lee Jordan was making the usual introductions and some announcements when Wood turned around to give us his team speech.

Before he could begin Fred said, "Oliver, would ya give it a rest? We know what to do. We either die trying or die trying to escape your wrath,"

Wood looked at us sort of sad but determined, if it was possible to look like that. "Okay, well since Fred's took the words out of my mouth there's not much for me to say, but this is the real deal. This game against the Slytherins is the biggest one of all. Win for me, the team, our house and most of all our pride,"

"Quit being so dramatic Wood," I said to him annoyed. "Damn it, it's not like we're going to lose on purpose. Have some faith in us yeah?"

"You're calling me dramatic? Look who's talking,"

"It's so annoying how you-"

"Are you two seriously fighting right now? I'm going to go mad because of you two!" she angrily exclaimed cutting me off.

"Look what you've done Labelle," Oliver said looking at me pissed. "We were nervous to start with and now you've gotten us angry. Seriously, can't you be reasonable?"

"Reasonable? You know what, this conversation can go fuck itself, and you should join it too," I said and stomped my way back to the lockers.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?" Wood asked shouting at me.

"I'M NOT PLAYING!"

"Oh shit. Shit," I heard Katie mumble and she ran to grab my hand. "Please Irina. Don't do this now! We _need _you! Don't be so stubborn; I can't really play without you there because you're so confident it keeps me confident. Please Irina? You're part of the team and the team needs you!"

I looked into her eyes and she seemed desperate. I heaved a sigh and walked back to the front. Wood gave me a frown and he shook his head. "You're so difficult," he muttered.

These are the moments where I don't know why I'm in love with Wood.

"AND GRYFFINDOR! WOOOOOOOO!"

"That's our cue!" Wood exclaimed and we walked out the pitch.

In just a matter of two minutes I was soaking wet. That's how bad it was but none the less our fans were screaming their heads off. Why, it felt like such a wonderful and sunny day! (Note my sarcasm)

I sat on my broom, every few seconds wiping away water from my eyelids. We've had practice in the rain but today was probably the one of the worst days ever. I was squeezing out water from my ponytail when I saw a glimmer of the snitch. I quickly flew after it.

"AND LABELLE IS OFF!" Jordan's voice shouted. I flew so fast I dodged two bludgers. I sped my way and was so close to the snitch almost and arm length when I felt this was too easy. Something was strange.

The snitch had all of a sudden flown toward me. It fluttered around me and when I was about to grab it, it had fucking…

blow up in my face.

Thank goodness I had a good grip on my broom or I would have fallen all the way to the ground in a second. Smoke had entered my nostrils and I began to cough.

What. The. Fuck.

I waved the smoke away and got pissed. Who in the world is jinxing me!

Only one name came to mind and it was Marie. I tried looking for her face in the crowd when I saw Seth Williams, Slytherin's seeker make a move. I rushed to his side and saw the real snitch. It flew underneath the bleachers and Seth and I began trying to push each other off our brooms.

"Damn it Williams! Fuck off!"

"Oh fuck you Labelle! I need to win this!"

"Don't we both need to? Wood's going to fucking kill me if I don't win!"

"So? If you just sleep with him I'm sure it'll make it all better! Isn't that how you get with the teachers? Although I wonder what you do with the female ones! Some lesbian action huh?"  
I was so shocked I almost flew into a pole. "EXCUSE ME? WHERE ARE YOU HEARING THAT BULLSHIT? I DO NOT SLEEP WITH THE TEACHERS!"

HE smirked at me and then flew back out into the pitch. Oh fuck. He was trying to distract me! I fell for the oldest trick in the book! I'm losing it; I'm just fucking losing it!

I flew right behind him, trying to speed up and with all my might I pushed him. I wasn't minding the weather now, since no one could actually see us through the rain. "You filthy piece of shit!" I screamed at him.

"Coming from the girl who sleeps with _everyone_!" he hollered back.

I let out a long scream of frustration and then began breathing heavily. Come on Irina, control yourself, just win the fucking game and then go and find whoever was spreading that shitty rumour and brutally murder them!

The snitch made a sudden turn to the left and I made a swerve. A bludger unexpectedly hit Williams' broom slowing him down and I looked over to where it came from. I grinned at the Weasley twins. Always can count on them for having my back.

I dashed after the snitch and it was only a couple of centimetres away and I grabbed it!

I stared at it happily and was about to raise it up in the air when a bludger hit me straight on the back of my head.

I was falling down fast and I could see everyone on the bleacher's flashing by. Damn it, I always fall, you'd think I'd learn how to get a good grip on my broom! I waited for the impact of the ground, feeling all the air make its way into my head making me almost unconscious when I felt someone grab onto my waist with an arm.

I heard that familiar Scottish voice whisper, "I can't believe I'm in love with you…"

Madame Hooch's whistle blew and I closed my eyes dozing off. This was a wonderful dream and I had no intention on waking up.

* * *

"Today is a fantastic day," Yin said to me as she took a seat on the chair beside my hospital bed. "We won the Quidditch match, Xavier and I made a month, and I definitely aced that test for Transfiguration!"

"Great for you, I'm in the mood to rip someone's head off,"

"Aw, why? Your boyfriend saved you, you know,"

"I thought I was dreaming,"

"Nope. It was completely real,"

Noelle burst into the hospital. "Hey sluts," she said panting.

"What's up with you?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh nothing, I'm just running away from this second year who has this insane obsession with me. What about you guys?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just sitting here on the hospital bed waiting for another disaster to hit me," I casually said.

"Yeah and I'm just telling her how great of a day I had," Yin told her.  
"Great, that's great. Oh yeah. Marie is fucking annoying,"

I looked at astonished and looked at Yin. She had a huge grin on her face and we high fived each other. "Finally!" we both exclaimed in unison.

"I'm sorry I never really realized it, but her vocabulary…if I hear the word groovy once again, I will go on a crazy rampage,"

I grinned. "Told you so!"

Noelle rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said and took a seat. "Oh my gosh, it's like raining so hard outside its ridiculous. By the way, the celebration party is going to be in the common room tonight instead of the Room of Requirements. Are you feeling better to go?"

"Hell yeah! I wouldn't miss the party!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Oh yeah, so um, where's Wood?"

Yin and Noelle looked at each other with a wicked grin. "Your boyfriend's out on the pitch _alone _cleaning up. Why don't you join him?" Noelle asked looking at me with a smirk.

"You know what, I will. He owes me an apology and a necklace," I said trying to think of an excuse. I got up and Madame Pomfrey walked back in.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked firmly.

"I feel all better! Madame Pomfrey, you're such a miracle worker!" I told her happily, blew her a kiss and sprinted out of the hospital toward the pitch.

* * *

"WOOD!" I shouted looking for him in the rain. The thunder covered up my shouting. The rain was really getting worse. It was a fucking thunderstorm!

"WOOOOOOO-"

"LABELLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" Wood asked shouting at me.

"YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY!" I screamed back at him.

"I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!"

Ugh, he was trying to make this difficult. "OH WAIT NEVERMIND, YOU OWE ME A THANKS! I WON THE BLOODY GAME FOR YOU!"

"OH YEAH? AND ARE YOU GOING TO ASK FOR THE WHOLE HOUSE FOR A THANKS?"

Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you!

"WOOD, DO YOU REALLY LOVE LOCKNEY?"

"WHAT?"

The thunder roared so loudly it had drowned out my scream of frustration. I had been having a lot of them lately; I think my voice box will die soon.

He walked up closer to me; the rain had soaked him to the bone. His hair was falling all over his eyes; his shirt was sticking to his body like glue, shaping out his six-pack, and his pants were dripping water. He never looked so sexy before. All wet in the rain, if only I could capture it in a picture.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he asked.

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I screamed at him and I walked toward him.

A look of shock spread on his face. "I THINK A LOT OF AIR WENT THROUGH YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU FELL!"

"I'M SERIOUS WOOD. I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU. I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE AND I DON'T KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED BUT I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

He rushed up close to me and held my arm and looked me straight into my eyes. "THIS IS A REALLY MESSED UP JOKE, EVEN FOR YOU LABELLE,"

"SO YOU DON'T LOVE ME TOO? I THOUGHT YOU DID WHEN YOU SAID IT-"

He pulled me into a hug and he whispered in my ear, "I've _been _in love with you,"

I looked up at him and I saw so much love that eyes could hold. I smiled and then I kissed him.

Our body made contact with each other making me feel warmer. I just noticed now how freezing it was.

Our breathing got heavier and I almost forgot we were out in the rain until the thunder reminded us. Oliver grabbed my hand and we ran toward the lockers. We didn't waste a second.

*He pushed me against the locker and kissed me again. Our tongues fought, trying to dominate. I draped my arms around his neck and he pulled up my legs so they were wrapping around his waist. I let out a moan as he touched my right breast and I bit his ear. I pulled myself even closer so his crotch was touching mine. It was bulging out. My crotch was throbbing for his; Oliver let a groan out.

He kissed my neck up and began to take off my shirt. He sat me down on the floor and flung his shirt off his chest. We kissed some more when I took off my pants and began to kiss his chest. I kissed it tracing a heart and then bit on his nipple.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. "Now it's my turn!"

He bit my lip when he kissed me. I began to quickly unbuckle his pants and he pushed me to the floor. My warm body touched the cold floor and he kissed my breasts gently and sucked on a bunch of random places on my body leaving hickey marks.

He looked up at me and whispered, "I don't know when it all started but Irina Labelle, I am unconditionally in love with you,"

"Oliver Wood, I've never hated but yet loved anyone in my life," I whispered back at him.

I love you Oliver Wood.


	27. Womanizer

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 27:

"Womanizer" – Britney Spears

"OLIVER!" I was rudely awakened by the familiar voice of Charlie.

My eyes opened wide. His face was so close to mine I could smell the taste of mints. "What the fuck Charlie!" I asked pushing his face away and rolled over.

"You were moaning in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

Dreaming? Oh shit. It was all a dream? Damn it! WHY IS IT ALWAYS A DREAM?

"Nothing," I quickly said. I turned back to face him. "What do you want?"

"Um, well I was going to ask if you're going to the party tonight, you know the celebration party. But it seems like you're really tired. You took a nap right after the game,"

"I did? Damn, I can't remember anything. It's all a blur," I said tiredly and wondered what happened to Labelle. "Charlie, what happened to Labelle?"

"She got out of the hospital a few hours ago. She's healthy so no need to worry about her. You saved her, do you remember?"

"Oh yeah, I did didn't I?" I said smugly. I'm going to make her pay me back! I smirked.

"Lucky you. I wish I saved her so she could be forever in my debt," he let out a sigh. "Anyway, I'm don't want to go to the party but you should go. You are the captain,"  
"Uh yeah, I guess. Are you sure you don't want to go? Check out the girls and stuff?"

"Nope. There's only one girl for me and she's going to be so wasted to even know I'm there. I'll be in James's dorm because he's paying me to do his homework. See you in the morning!" and with that Charlie left the dorm.

I stood up and stretched and headed into the bathroom. I should go get ready.

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was in no mood to party for some reason. I rolled over to my side and looked at the picture of Labelle on Charlie's table. She looked pretty from her side profile. The picture was taken on the first day when we came back to Hogwarts, in the common room where everyone was hanging out. Her fingers were putting back a strand of her long brown straight hair. She had really nice brown hair now that I think about it. I wonder who the hell would cut it off…

"Meow,"

Was that a cat?

"Meow,"

It _was _a cat. I heard scratching on the door and I sat up. What the hell was going on? I got up and walked over to the door hesitant, but quickly opened it and saw Juno, Labelle's cat.

She meowed at me and gracefully walked in. I stared at her for a while and looked back out to see if Labelle was around. She wasn't but on the floor I saw two envelopes. I curiously picked them up and closed my door.

I patted Juno and she let out a purr. "Hello Juno, what are you doing here?" All she did was purr and she rubbed her head against me. I grinned.

I looked at the letter checking whom it was addressed to and it said Irina Labelle. Normally I don't snoop around other people's mail but I mean come on, I was just so tempted.

I opened first one and it said,

_Dear Irina, _

_ You spent your Christmas with a girl named Olivia? Who is this Olivia? How come I never heard about this girl? Tell me more about her would you? Is she a really close friend? I'd like to meet her! _

_ Oh yes by the way the Ministry has decided to let Connor just work as an Auror! Isn't this great! He's probably the youngest in a hundred years! I'm just so proud of him, he's only nineteen and he's accomplished so much! _

_ Which reminds me, you still haven't decided what you wanted to be! Have you thought of being a teacher or healer? I've asked Madame Pomfrey and she said there are applications to volunteer in the hospital wing, I'm not saying you should become a healer, (Although that would be wonderful) you should at least think about it. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Mother_

Labelle was right, her mother doesn't write _Love, Mother_. Now I sort of appreciated my mother writing it in my letters. Even though it was something small, it had a lot of meaning to it. I gently put the letter back in the envelope and opened the next one.

_Dearest Irina, _

_You've got to be joking. Oliver has a GIRLFRIEND? Like a real girlfriend? Are you sure? Oliver doesn't really have girlfriends because he's too busy loving Quidditch! Okay, that's it I think he really does like you. He's probably just doing it to piss you off or something. See I told you! This whole plan about us dating is annoying him! He has been acting even meaner to you right? That's because he's frustrated. Oh bloody hell, I know my cousin inside out! _

_ Well my fake girlfriend, I will happily say… I TOLD YOU SO! Muwhahahaha! :D This is just so much fun, I haven't seen such fun entertainment in such a long time! Thanks for the joy ride Irina. I guess we'll have to end our relationship when you decide to tell him your feelings or vice versa. But even then, would you still owl me? I'd like to hear from you because it feels good talking to you. _

_ Anyway I've got to go, my mother's making me go with her shopping…ugh. Owl me soon._

_ Love,_

_ Justin_

What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Bloody. Serious? All of this was just some fucking plan! FUCKING. MERLIN.

I really can't stand Justin now; I'm going to kill him when I see him again!

So all of this was just a joke, I'm annoyed but yet relieved.

Annoyed because well, I knew it was weird for them to be dating and stuff, Justin's the last person to actually date a girl and they only met twice. Maybe sometimes Labelle's a bit shallow but dating _Justin_! Suspicious.

Relieved…I don't know why I'm relieved but I'm a bit pissed. To be honest, I'm only going out with Vivian because I didn't want to mess around with my cousin's girl, and if I had someone then I would have a good reason to not go to her. That's a bit low I know, but I can't help it when I'm kissing Vivian I imagine its Labelle. Not a bit low, it's _really, really _low. Shit.

But it's not my fault! If Justin and Labelle never began to "date" I wouldn't have dragged Vivian into it! But damn, now I'm in deep trouble. Since she's not really going out with him, I wanted to oh so badly be with her. I felt like a womanizer.

But I'm really sick and tired of her games. I don't want to play them anymore; the only game I prefer to play is Quidditch since I know the rules inside out. Labelle, I don't know anything. Why does she always make things so complicated?

_Knock. Knock._

I quickly shoved the letters under my pillow and went to open the door. "Vivian! What are you doing here?" I asked a bit shocked.

She gave me an awkward smile and said, "Well, it was pretty lonely in the dormitories since literally everyone is out partying and well I don't know I was just passing by and I didn't think you were going to in, because well you should be at the party but-"

"Oh I got it," I said stopping her from rambling on. I looked at her as she stood outside. I should end it with her tonight before things go farther.

"Aren't you going to let me in Oliver?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Come in," I said motioning her to come in. She walked inside and looked at Juno.

"Whose cat is that?"

"Labelle's cat," I took a seat and, "Her name's Juno,"

"Oh," Vivian took a seat on the other bed and faced me. "Why is it here?" she questioned.

"Funny. I don't know, it just walked inside," I said and patted Juno who was fast asleep on my bed. I grinned. Like owner, like cat.

"Okay. So Oliver, why aren't you at the party?"

"I'm just really tired tonight. What about you?"

"Parties are not exactly my forte," she said with a nervous laugh.

I grinned at her. "Yeah? Actually now that I think about it, I've never seen you at any parties,"

"I don't like them at all. Bodies touching, loud music, and drinking; not really my thing. I just savour the quietness in my dormitory when my roommates are out partying all night. It feels nice,"

"Oh yeah, I know that feeling. It was nice and quiet tonight while I was in here," I said.

I should break up with her now.

"I need to tell you something,"

"I need to tell you something,"

We both looked at each other and then smiled. "Ladies first," I said.

"Thank you. Um, well, I uh," she began and looked at me. I gave her an encouraging smile. "Oliver, I really think I'm falling for you,"

Oh fuck me.

"These past few weeks have been seriously amazing for me and I really do love you. I didn't think I'd ever be able to love and be with someone so brilliant as you but here we are. Oliver, did you know you are one handsome and smart and talented fellow?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Why do I have to be a handsome, smart and talented fellow?

I awkwardly smiled. "Nope, but now I know. Thanks for telling me that but there's something I have to tell you,"

She looked at me with her brown eyes wide open shining with happiness. I don't think I could bring myself to tell her that I didn't feel the same way. Damn, how in the world was I going to break it to her?

"What is it Oliver?"

"Your hair looks lovely when it's loose," I lamely said.

She blushed a hundred shades of pink. "Than-than-thank you," she stammered out. She can confidently tell me she loves me but stammers when I say her hair looks nice? Wow, she's one interesting girl.

I wonder if I told Labelle that what she would say. _"Are you telling me my hair looks like shit other times?" _That would definitely be her response.

"So, I have to go to the toilet. I'm going to be in there for a while. Would you like to stay or go?" Go please.

"Oh yeah, I have to go. Got that potions paper to work on," She quickly got up and walked over to me. She stood there for a good ten seconds and then in a swift movement gave me a peck on the lips and then she was gone. I dumbfoundly stared at where she was standing before.

Oh bloody hell.


	28. Stupid Prick

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 28:

"Can't Get You Out of My Head" – Kylie Minogue

"This party's crazy!" I shouted to Yin through the music. She nodded her head and rose up her cup filled with Firewhiskey and shouted,

"Fuck yeah it is! Xavier, damn it! Don't put your hands in my pants!"

I grinned and then looked around for Wood. I was wearing a really nice black dress that I had bought with him in mind. It was a spaghetti strap with rhinestone sprinkles all over and a bubble hem. I wanted to leave him breathless but that stupid prick was nowhere to be seen.

Was he not even going to show up? Grr. I started to get angry. I slammed my cup on top of a table and then marched my way to the boys' dormitory. If he was up there, I was going to…

Mock him for being alone. Muwahahaha! Merlin, I hope he's alone.

I stood in front of his door and I just stared at it for a while. Should I knock? Nahh, I never knock. I then gripped on the knob of the door and I barged into the room shouting, "WOOOD!"

He was coming out of the bathroom, clothes-less except for his boxers.

Merlin, bless his beautiful muscular body.

He screamed, "What the fuck Labelle!" and dived to his bed and under the sheets when I heard a very familiar meow.

"Was that Juno?"

"Yeah your cat's here, don't ask why she is. I have no fucking clue. I guess she learns from her brainless owner, but she actually knocks, er I mean scratches. What the fuck are you doing here Labelle?"

"Come out of your sheets Wood. It's not like I haven't seen you half naked before," I took a seat on the bed across from him and watched him. He had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Labelle, are you drunk?" he asked.

"I'm still sober, why do you ask?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was here to ask you why you weren't at the party,"

"I didn't go because I didn't want to see your face,"

"Don't be such a prick Wood, I won the game for you in that shitty weather,"

"You didn't win it for me, you won it for our team,"

"I won it because I didn't want you chasing after me all the way to my death,"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Not at all, but I think you're afraid of me since you're still hiding under your stupid sheets," I retorted back.

"I can't come out until you leave. My body is for those who are holy,"

"Holy? What the fuck?"

"Yeah, I don't know what that was about," he muttered and crawled out of his bead. Juno walked over to me and began to meow. I glared at her.  
"You traitor!" I screamed at her.

She looked up at me with her cute adorable green eyes and I fought back the urge to pick her up and cuddle her. I quickly turned away. Wood picked her up and cuddled her instead. I glared at her some more. Lucky cat. She gets to have Wood cuddle her. Damn it, so unfair.

"She's got good taste," he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. It's because she's blind,"

"What do you mean she's blind?"

"Cats are blind, didn't you know?" Wood stared at me for a while and then erupted into laughter.

I was getting annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"Cat's aren't blind you idiot! They're just colour blind!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Fuck yeah! Oh Merlin, that just totally made my day!" He continued to laugh.

I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it. This was just horrible. He probably thought I was the stupidest girl ever. I glared at him. "That's not funny Wood. I meant that she was colour blind,"

"Ha-ha, no I think you meant she was fully blind,"

"NO I DIDN'T!" I screamed.

"Whoa, whoa. Okay, you didn't damn," he looked at me trying to reassure me. I got up and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I slid down the door and covered my face with my hands.

"Labelle, the water's cold,"

"Don't talk to me!"

"Merlin, someone's PMS-ing,"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WOOD!"

I didn't hear anything for a while.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Labelle? Is everything okay?"

I let out a quiet sniffle. Fuck this. I don't even know why I was crying.

"Are you crying Labelle?"

"Shut up Oliver,"

He didn't say anything for a while and then I heard him whisper, "_Alohomora,_" and I felt a slight push from the door. "Irina, are you okay?"

"Does it sound like I'm okay?" I angrily snapped back at him.

"Irina, will you let me in?"

"No!" but he pushed even harder, causing my butt to slide down the floor and smacking me into the bathtub.

"Oof!"

"You've got to always make things so complicated," he mumbled. "Come on, stand up. Talk to me,"

"I don't want to talk to you," I stubbornly told him. I put down the toilet seat, grumbling random words, and sat on it. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why aren't you going to talk to me? At least argue with me,"

"Because first off, when you pushed me my dress got messed up, and second of all, you think I'm probably the dumbest person on Earth,"

"First off, I'm sorry about your dress, well, actually no, you should have nicely opened the door when I told you to, so that's your fault, and I never thought you were the dumbest person on Earth. Maybe second dumbest though,"

I glared at him so angrily, he was so not helping. I guess boys can never understand a woman.

"Wow, you're the biggest git I have ever met. You're so annoying, unappreciative and just brainless!" I exclaimed pissed.

"Funny, earlier someone told me that I was handsome, smart and talented," he replied back. He stood in front of me looking into my eyes.

"Well that person must have not been talking about you!"

"She was and she's completely in love with me,"

I stopped and stared at him. "Vivian?"

He slowly nodded his head. "Yeah," he quietly said.

"Well that's great. Hope you two live happily," I stood up getting ready to leave. I couldn't stand looking at him anymore.

I suddenly felt his hand on my wrist stopping me. I glared at his hand and began to scratch it off of me. I cried out a scream of angst but it only made his grip on me tighter. "LET ME GO!" I screamed at him. I struggled even harder.

"I CAN'T LET YOU GO DAMN IT!" he screamed back at me. "NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY, I CAN'T LET YOU GO IRINA!"

I immediately stopped struggling and stared at him confused. "It's not that hard to let go Oliver, you just have to-"  
"Shut up Irina. Just listen to me, I don't love Vivian at all. I never did. She was just an excuse for me to get _you _off my mind," he told me. I saw so many emotions fly through his eyes, anger, confusion, frustration, desperation and love.

My heart began to beat fast, uncontrollably. I was trying to understand what he was saying.

"When I found out about you and Justin being fake, Irina I wanted to be with you wherever you were, at that very moment,"

He found out about Justin and me?

"I don't even understand half the things going on with us. We're a difficult case aren't we? One moment I can't stand the sight of you but then I miss you terribly! I can't help but-"

"Oliver, you like me," I stated.

He stared at me and nodded. "Yes, I do. I bloody fucking do,"

"You know what's so funny? I like you too," I mumbled.

"Can you repeat that?" he asked excitedly. "What did you just say?" He clearly had heard me. Stupid prick.

"I said you're an idiot," and turned around to walk away. I felt my face heating up. Suddenly his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. Embarrassed, I shoved my elbow into his chest. He wasn't expecting that and he quickly let go of me, letting out a gasp.

I was about to runaway when an unexpected tug on my dress made me trip over my feet which forced me to tumble down to the floor. I tried to scramble away but Oliver's hand was holding on to my ankle. "Tell me what you just said!"

"Damn it Oliver! I didn't say anything!" I shouted, my nails digging into the carpet. I was crawling into the dormitory trying to run away from him and never show my face again. Although I wanted to tell him I liked him too, I felt so shy and embarrassed about it, that it was ridiculous!

"You said you liked me too!"

"No I didn't!"

"Oh damn it Irina! Just admit it! No wonder you've tried to seduce me!"

"Oh keep dreaming Oliver! I _never _tried to seduce you!"

"Weird, I actually have dreamt about you seducing me actually,"

"Oh shit. You know I actually had a sex dream about you too. It was weird, we were about to do it in the lockers but then I woke up,"

He stopped pulling on me and then said, "You had that dream too? Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

I turned around to look at him. "It was a dream Oliver. Well, I hope it was. I wouldn't want my first time to be in the lockers,"

"Your first time? Oh yeah," We were both on the floor looking at each other. He was sitting Indian- style and I was lying down, my legs up. "I like your knickers," Oliver said with a grin.

"Shut up you pervert," I said closing my legs. "You know, you just admitted you had a sex dream about me,"

"Yeah well you too,"

"Oh yeah? Well you probably had a bunch of them,"

"I did, and they were gre- er I mean interesting," he quickly said. He was going to say great!

I smirked. "Yeah? What were they like?"

"I don't want to tell you," he said.

"Oh come on Oliver," I crawled over to him slowly, like a lion creeping up on a deer. His eyes stared down to my boobs but then quickly to my face. I saw him gulp.

"Dreams are only dreams," he said. My eyebrows rose and I stared at him. Aww, he's so freaking cute!

I was so close to him, I could hear him breathing. I locked eyes with him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He hungrily pulled onto my bottom lip and pushed me to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'll take things further if you tell me you like me," Oliver whispered.

"How about if I told you I can't get you out of my head?"

"Eh, close enough," he said with a grin and kissed me.


	29. Ah, Dear Snape, How Much I Adore You Too

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 29:

"Paranoid" – The Jonas Brothers

"Hey Irina, mind if I join you?" Vivian asked as she stood in front of me. I had study hall right now and I was wasting it away by reading a Muggle Magazine I had found on Noelle's bed.

"Er, well I was just about to leave…" I began packing up my things trying to leave quickly. I just couldn't look her straight in the eyes after last night with Oliver aka her boyfriend.

"No, wait, can I talk to you for a moment Irina? Please?" She looked at me upset. Ugh fuck. Why me! Is this a punishment Merlin? I _do not_ want to talk to this girl right now!  
"Sure," I said taking a seat and smiled at her.

She took a seat as well on the couch and folded her hands together. "I want to get some advice from you, since you're so well with boys,"

Oh fuck me.

"How do you know if your boyfriend's cheating on you?"

"Why do you think he's cheating on you?"

"He's been avoiding me, and trying to spend less time with me. He barely listens to me anymore, even when I'm talking about Quidditch, I think he's seeing someone else,"

"Oh, well it doesn't sound like he's cheating on you exactly," I said trying to think of a good reason. "He probably needs a break. You know, Oliver's got so much on his plate and stuff, you should give him some space,"

"Oh, well he should tell me. I don't get why he's not telling me, I would totally understand,"

"Maybe he thinks you'd probably interpret as something else,"

"Oh I guess. Thanks Irina,"

"Sure anytime. I've got to go now-" I said getting up.

"Wait, have you seen Oliver anywhere?"

"Oliver? Nope, haven't seen him since the Quidditch game. Sorry," I said and began to walk away when she said,

"You said Oliver. You never say his first name," she stood up as well and I quickly turned around. "You said Oliver before too. Why are you saying Oliver?"

"I didn't say Oliver, Vivian. I said Wood. I always say Wood,"

"No, I heard you clearly. You said _Oliver_," She said firmly.

"I think your hearing is quitting on you, because I did not say Oliver," I strictly told her and walked out of the common room.

When I was standing out side I gripped on my heart and tried to make my breathing steady. Shit, I think she's on to me.

* * *

I was walking through the hallways when I came across Xavier Pummet. He was sitting on the corridor trying to read a book when he sighed in frustration and threw it to the wall.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of his bed," I said with a grin.

He glared at me and said, "Shut up Irina. I'm in no mood to talk to you,"

"Who said we need to talk? You could continue being annoyed at everything and I'll stand right here and make fun of you,"

"Irina, I'm not afraid to throw my book bag at you," he threatened picking up his bag.

"Do it, I _dare _you,"

Xavier was about to say something when Professor Snape's voice drawled in. "Mr. Pummet, you throw that bag at her and I shall give you two weeks worth of detention," he then looked over at me and said, "And you Miss. Labelle, keep provoking him and I will give you a month of detention,"

"A month! Why do I get a month?"

"Because I don't like you,"

A dear Snape, how much I adore you too. I rolled my eyes and was about to walk away when Snape said, "Where do you think you're going Miss Labelle? Come with me," he then began walking away. I stared at him a bit confused. Xavier looked at me with a 'Good Luck Mate' look and picked up his stuff and sprinted.

I didn't do anything, I swear! Oh shit, maybe they found out about me jinxing Marie at breakfast. She was laughing so loudly, it had irritated me so I had jinxed her. Instead of laughing she had been moo-ing. That was so much fun while it lasted.

"Professor Snape, did I do something?"

"Don't you always do something?" he said in his monotone voice.

Touché.

We walked into the hospital wing, and inside was a bunch of girls from Ravenclaw. They were all around a hospital bed and when I came in they immediately turned around and glared at me. I moved back a bit. Damn, they're looking at me as if I ate all their textbooks or something.

"Miss Labelle, would you care to tell me how Miss. Lockney ended up here?" Snape asked me.

I shrugged and craned my neck to check out what was wrong with Vivian. I gasped. She was lying down, her head was a mess; filled with twigs and mud, as if someone had shoved her in wet mud, her tongue was sticking out, and her eyes had a lifeless look. Her clothes were ripped apart as if some animal had them as a chew toy.

"What happened to her?" I exclaimed feeling really bad for her.

"Oh please! Don't act like you don't know!" one of the Ravenclaw girls shouted at me. What was her name…oh yeah Grace Hem.

"I don't know what the hell happened to her!" I shouted back at her. What the fuck was her problem?

"We saw you attack her!" Grace screamed. She ran up to me and slapped me. My cheek stung and I looked at her wide-eyed. Oh shit no. She did _not _just slap me_._

"You bitch!" I screamed and slapped her back. We began to pull on each other's hair when Snape began to shout at us, threatening us with detention. Fuck detention, no one _ever _slaps me.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Snape shouted and pulled us apart.

Professor McGonagall rushed inside and said, "What's going on?"

"These two began to fight," Snape reported. "I suggest suspension,"

Minerva looked up at me and shook her head. "Professor Snape, please put them down and someone please explain to me what happened!" Instantly the Ravenclaw girls began to shout out what had happened to Vivian but it was just a jumble of words. "Stop, stop! Miss. Channing, please tell me what happened," Minerva asked Charlotte Channing, one of the Ravenclaw girls.

"Okay so we were outside on the brick benches for study hall and we were just talking when she," Charlotte pointed at me, "came out of nowhere and started to throw hexes at Vivian! Vivian had fought back but then she attacked her and didn't stop until Vivian stopped moving!" She looked over at me and then shrieked, "Why would you do that?"

"You liars! I wasn't even out on the school grounds at all today! During study hall I was with Pummet! Ask him!"

"She had been with him when I went to get her," Snape said confirming but he suspiciously asked, "Where were you _before_?"

"I was in the common room. Vivian was in there too and we talked. She had asked me a question and I answered it. That's it we barely talked. So I don't even know what reason I would have to fight with her,"

"Maybe the reason that she's dating Oliver," Grace said.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you probably did this to her because you're jealous she's going out with Oliver,"

"Are you fucking serious?" I exclaimed angrily. "Why in the world would I be jealous of her and Oliver?"

"Miss Labelle, watch your language!" Minerva shouted.

"Professor McGonagall, you're asking meto watch my language while these stupid lying bitches are making false accusations about me?"

"That's it! Miss Labelle, for your language you'll get two days of detention and for this incident, we will talk about this after Vivian recovers, we need to hear from her side,"

"Professor McGonagall! Grace slapped me!" I whined. If I'm going down, I'm bringing that bitch too.

"That's because you denied that you did that to her!"

"Bitch, I told you I didn't-"

"Three days!" Minerva cried out to me. "And Miss Hem, a day of detention to you. Now please get back to your classes,"

I growled. Stupid Ravenclaw bitches. I glared at them and angrily marched out of the hospital.

* * *

I was sitting in the bathtub fooling around with the bubbles when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yesss…" I asked trying to sound like a snake.

"Irina, aren't you going to practice?" Yin asked through the door.

"Nope. I've got detention," I frowned. I wanted to see Oliver shirtless today. He was definitely going to be shirtless since it was a really nice day out. Grr.

"Oh Merlin. Seriously what'd you do?"

"I cussed in front of McGonagall,"

"Is Irina in there?" I heard Noelle's voice frantically ask.

"Yeah, why?"

The door slammed open and Noelle looked at me excitedly. "Is it true you hexed Vivian?"

"Merlin, not this again!"

"Did you?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Yin asked confused. Noelle sat on top of the toilet cover looking at me eagerly to hear and Yin stood by the door.

"Apparently, I had supposedly hexed Vivian. But that's such a lie! They're all lying! I didn't hex her!"

"They're saying its because you're jealous of her being with Oliver," Noelle said.

"Oh bloody hell no!" I angrily exclaimed.

"Well, you've better explain yourself quick because its going through the school,"

Oh fuck me. I angrily stood up and grabbed my towel. "I'm going to beat up those Ravenclaw bitches!" I screamed running out the door.

"Irina! Put on some clothes!" Yin hollered.

* * *

Before I could find any of those Ravenclaw girls I was caught by Finch, who was horrified seeing me naked except for a towel and reported it to Snape who had made me go back to my dormitory to put on some clothes and spend detention with him.

So here I am, in detention organizing Snape's potions cabinet.

Snape was sitting at his desk correcting papers when he said, "Miss Labelle, I think you'll be left back this year,"

"What?" I asked nearly dropping one of the potions bottle. He gave me a glare and then held out my exam that I had taken a week before. A big fat D was on it. I stared at it speechless.

"I heard Potions is not the only class you're failing. You are failing _all_ of your classes, if I may ask, why?

"I-I don't know!" I exclaimed.

"I'll tell you why, instead of studying you're too busy fooling around, busy hexing people and stealing boyfriends,"

"I am not hexing anyone!" I angrily screamed.

He gave me a threatening glare and I immediately shut up. "Failing school is your loss, not mine," he firmly said. "To make you focus on your academic McGonagall and I have decided that you be suspended from Quidditch for the time being,"

I almost choked on my breath, if that was even possible. "NO! You can't do that to me!" I exclaimed.

"Until your grades get better, you will not be playing Quidditch," He strictly said. Oliver was going to kill me.

"I promise I'll work harder, just don't suspend Quidditch! Oliver is going to kill me! We have a game against Ravenclaw in two weeks!"

"Well you should have thought about it before failing. Now go back to organizing the cabinet,"

"You make it seem like I _chose _to fail!" I angrily mumbled.

"Miss. Labelle, quietly organize the potions…where is my fluxweed?" Snape quickly stood up and pushed me out of the way. "And my shredded boomslang skin? He rummaged through the cabinet and then turned to look at me. I put my arms in the air and shrugged.

"I don't know Professor, I swear I didn't take them. Now that I think about it, it wasn't here from the very beginning," He looked at the cabinet again and then said,

"You may leave. Tomorrow you'll have detention with Professor McGonagall," and he sat back at his desk. I hurriedly left the classroom.

Noelle stood in front of the door and she grinned at me when I saw her. "Hey slut," she said.

"Hi bitch, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just bored. I need more friends, or I should join some club or something. I don't have anything to do when you guys have Quidditch practice or detention,"

"Yeah sorry about that," I told her with a frown. "I can't help it. Detention really likes me,"

Noelle laughed. "I can tell. So, what's up?"

"Nothing. What about you?"

"Well, my mom's going to have a St. Patrick's dinner and she was wondering if you'd like to come over,"

"St. Patrick's dinner? Oh shit, that this weekend isn't it?"

Noelle nodded. "Yep, can you believe it's already March?"

"No! Wow I still remember the first day of school!"

"It's crazy how time passes by so quickly. But anyway can you go?"

"Yeah, yeah of course! Wait, are you inviting Marie again?"

"Um, yeah,"  
"I thought you hated her,"

"I don't _hate _her, I just can't stand her sometimes. But come one, she's got nobody to spend it with,"

"Ugh, you know that _I _hate her. She hates me too,"

"She doesn't hate you, sometimes you're just a bit too honest and you say some mean things to her,"

"That's because I hate her,"

"Well I hate Professor Snape but I don't do anything about it," Noelle retorted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape said from behind us. We froze and then immediately turned around. Snape was power walking toward us. I was bracing myself for him to glare at me but he just walked away.

"Shit," Noelle muttered. "Anyway, are you still going?"

"I'll go but I can't promise I won't try to beat her up,"

"Irina! Seriously, it's getting annoying how you're trying to always beat her up! Merlin, I know she's a bit strange, but-"

"I was just kidding!" I quickly said, interrupting her.

"I don't care. Never mind, I don't want you to come over," Noelle angrily said and turned the corner and stomped her way back to the common room.

I stared at her back shocked. What the _hell._ I clenched my fists and turned to walk the other way.


	30. Believe Me, I Didn't Do It

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 30:

"Hello Fascination" -Breathe Carolina

"Hey Yin," I said walking into our dormitory. She was hugging her pillow so tightly I was afraid it might explode. I looked at her confused. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said dreamily.

"Uh-uh. Sureeee," I muttered sarcastically. "Today's just one of your happy days huh?"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you. Xavier told me that one day he'd like to start a family with me,"

I just stared at her.

"Er, and that's it," she said and sat up. "Say something damn it,"

"You know he doesn't mean it. He's just saying that so he could have sex with you," I told her.

"Must you ruin _everything_!" Yin said her hands up in the air. "Have you ever thought about that he might actually, really wants to start a family?"

I shook my head no. "Yin, I'm telling you this for your own good. Boys don't ever want to have a family, unless they have no other choice left. If you want a family with him, you're going to have to end up pregnant for him to stay, but don't get any ideas. I'm not ready to be a godmother," I told her. "But if you get lucky, he'll stay. I know boys so well, it's not even funny,"

"Well you don't know Xavier. He's different," Yin replied defending Xavier.

"Ah, boys are such interesting creatures aren't they? They should be applauded. He just wants to make it seem like he's different and then when he's done with you he's going to rip… your… heart… OUT!" I screamed pulling on her shirt. Her eyes widened with fright, not expecting me to grab her. I didn't either so I quickly let go of her.  
"Damn it! Is Oliver messing with you or something? Why is your idea of love so dark?" she muttered gloomily.

"Oliver? How is he? How mad was he when I didn't show up?" I asked changing the subject to my sexy er, wait. I can't call him my boyfriend. Or can I? What the hell is he to me?

"He was pretty mad. Oh yeah that reminds me, he wants you to meet up with him at the Quidditch pitch,"

"Oh okay. Was he shirtless today?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. You lucky daughter of a bastard, he's one fiiiiiiiine bloke," she said with a grin.

"Hey! Back off, he's mine!" I exclaimed. "You've got your strange boyfriend named Xavier," I said to her.

"Xavier, he really looked like he was serious though," she said. "Are you sure he doesn't mean it?"

I nodded my head. "Yep. Not a word. Alright, I'm going to go see Oliver, see you at dinner!"

* * *

"OLI-" I stopped in mid sentence when I saw Marie. She was standing really close to him as he was telling her something but I couldn't hear. I muttered a spell and then hid so I could hear their conversation.

"Yeah, Vivian's really hurt. I mean I don't understand what made Irina do that to her. She's so mean," Marie complained.

"Are you sure it was Labelle? I know she's a bit crazy but I don't think she would do that,"

"I know, I can't believe it either, but it was definitely her. It's so sad though, I mean she's such a sweet girl, but I guess she's got another side,"

"Oh well, after I clean up I'm going to see Vivian. Thanks for telling me Marie," Oliver told her.

"Yeah sure, I thought I should tell you because you're her boyfriend. You guys make such a cute couple Oliver!"

"Er, thanks," Oliver awkwardly said.  
"Yep. Oh yeah thanks for the flying lesson. You're going to make me such a great seeker someday!" she hugged him for what seemed like a long and then skipped away.

After a couple of minutes I walked toward Oliver. "Hey," I said.

He looked up from his broom and said, "Hey, everything all right?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. You?"

"Same. Except for the fact my girlfriend's in the hospital. I'm going to go see her in a few. Want to come with me?"

"Er, I'd rather not. I already saw her and her friends weren't so happy to see me,"

"Is it true you hexed her?"

"No, Oliver believe me, I didn't do it," I said a bit desperately. I didn't really give a flying twat about everyone else believing me, but Oliver just had to believe me, he had to.

"Then who did it?"

"I don't know but it was definitely not me, I was with Pummet during the time it happened,"

"Pummet? Why were you with Pummet?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, I mean I was walking through the hallway when I saw him and we just talked,"

"You actually talked with him?"

"Yeah, what else would I do with him? Snog him?" I laughed at the joke.

He didn't say anything and I stopped laughing. "Oh Merlin, you don't believe me do you?"

"I didn't say I didn't believe you," he said. "I mean I'm trying to imagine you not snogging a boy and actually having a conversation with him,"

"Merlin Oliver! I didn't snog Pummet! He's with Yi-" I clamped my mouth shut. He looked at me confused. "I didn't snog Pummet because he's with someone,"

"Who's he with?"

"I can't tell you," I quickly said.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Anyway, where were you during practice? You know we have a game in two weeks!"

"I was in detention," I told him.

"Damn it Irina, why were you in detention? Don't you understand how important these practices and games are to me?" He asked angrily.

"I can't help getting into trouble Oliver. Merlin, its like déjà vu! Snape was giving me a lecture-" I stopped remembering what Snape had told me in detention.

_"Until your grades get better, you will not be playing Quidditch," _

Shit. I don't know how I was going to break this to him.

"Snape was giving you a lecture...?" Oliver said waiting for me to finish.

I guess I won't beat around the bush.

"Oliver, I'm sort of suspended from playing Quidditch," I told him quickly.

He didn't say anything. He looked like he was taking in the news and then he asked, "Why are you suspended?"

"I'm failing all my classes," I quietly said. He then just stared at me for a long time and then turned around to walk away. What the hell? "Aren't you going to say something Oliver?"

"I've got nothing to say to you!" he hollered.

"Oliver! Seriously?" I exclaimed.

"Irina, I can't deal with you now. I've got to go and see my _girlfriend_ and I think you should go and get your grades up. Until you're allowed to comeback to the team I don't want to see you,"

I stopped running after him. He doesn't want to see me? I tried not to care and then screamed, "FINE! PERFECT ACTUALLY, BECAUSE I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU EITHER!" and then marched my way back to my dorm wiping away stupid hot tears that formed in my eyes.

* * *

"Hey can you tell Charlie Barger to come outside? I can't go in since I'm banished from the library," I told a second year boy, as he was about to enter the library.

"Sure, but what do I get in return?" he asked.

"What do you want kid?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Aw, how cute.

I shook my head no but grinned. "Sorry mate, but I'm not into younger blokes. I'll give you a kiss, yeah?"

"Ugh, I guess that's close enough. Okay," he went inside to get Charlie.

I was on my way to the dormitory when I thought about how I should actually start to bring my grades up. You see, I'm going to become a better student and then be like the greatest person ever, socially and academically and then Oliver's going to come running back to me and regret ever saying he doesn't want to see me. I felt like we broke up even before anything happened! No one messes with my pride like that! So, as a revenge I'm going to be a better person.

Er, you know what I mean.

"Irina?" I heard Charlie's familiar voice as he came outside.

"Hey Charlie!" I hugged him tightly. He stayed stiff for a while and then hugged me back. "I missed you,"

"Er, I missed you too. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I just- wait hold on. I owe this kid a kiss," I said turning around to give the second year boy a kiss. I bend down to level up with him and gently gave him a soft kiss on the lips and stood up. He had a dazed look on his face and I grinned. "Was that good?"

"Y-ye-yeah," he stuttered out. "Thanks!" he said happily and almost smacked into the door. I laughed and Charlie chuckled.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I want you to tutor me _right now_," I told him.

"But I thought you didn't have time?"

"I didn't but now I'm totally free. You see, since I'm failing all my classes, I got suspended from Quidditch and that leaves me with three extra hours. Although I would totally love to waste it by sleeping, I actually want to graduate with Yin and Noelle,"

"Oh, I see. I've never seen you eager to study," Charlie said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm totally motivated!"

"What motivated you?"

"Um, just someone. I want to shove it into his face I can be smart and beautiful," I said.

"Who?"

"Just someone. Now come on, let's go!" I said pulling on his arm.

* * *

"What makes polyjuice potion?"

"Knotgrass, fluxweed, powdered bicorn horn, lacewing flies stewed in 21 days, leeches, shredded boomslang skin and a bit of something of the person you want to turn into," I said nervously.

Charlie grinned excitedly and began to clap. "See! You're not stupid after all!"

I grinned happily. "Damn, this is so easy!" I stretched and put my legs up on the couch. We were in the common room studying. It wasn't so hard as I thought.

"Yeah, it gets easier after you understand," Charlie said.

"Thanks a lot Charlie, seriously. I don't know how I would do this without you,"

Charlie was about to say something when Oliver walked in with Vivian. He had his arm around her shoulder and she had her arm around his waist. I held my tongue back to say something.

"Hey, Vivian, you look better already!" Charlie said to her with a smile.

After letting out a cough Vivian said, "Thanks. But I don't really feel better," she said and she glimpsed at me and then quickly diverted her attention to Charlie. I swear she tightened her grip on Oliver's waist.

I was so tempted to rip my paper into pieces.

"I'd walk you all the way to your dormitory but I can't because of the enchantment. Will you be okay going up the stairs on your own?"

"Oh I'll be fine. Actually, I was wondering if Irina could walk me to my dorm?" she looked at me.

I was just speechless. I don't understand her at all.

"Irina?"

"Are you sure about that?" Oliver and Charlie asked together.

"Yes. Irina, Madame Pomfrey said I should rest in bed as soon as possible. Help me get up the stairs," she said letting go of her of Oliver's waist and wobbled over to me. I quickly stood up and caught her before she fell to the floor.

She looked me straight into my eyes and I couldn't tell what she was thinking. "I'll be right back," I told Charlie. My arm was around Vivian's shoulders and her's was around mine. We were up a couple of flights of stairs when I asked her, "I'm confused,"

"I'm confused as well," She replied back. "I don't know what to do. I knew it was all just impossible and I knew someday I was going to have to just give up and give him back to you, because he does not belong to me. He never did and he never will. But it was amazing while it lasted," she rambled.

I was lost as hell.

I opened her dormitory door and then helped her get into her bed. I stood there for a while as she began to get comfortable. The she turned to look at me and said, "Don't make me regret breaking up with him Irina. And just for the record, I didn't break up with him for you, I broke up with him so I could get out of this whole mess with at least _some _dignity," then she motioned toward her door. "Make sure you close the door on your way out," and rolled over to the other side.

I quickly left her dorm trying to understand the situation and trying to not trip down the stairs.

She broke up with Oliver. Now that means Oliver's totally free. So that means, we don't have to sneak around anymore. But we can't sneak around anymore anyway because he doesn't want to see me. He doesn't want to see me because I'm failing and I'm bringing his dreams down for winning the Quidditch cup. So I'm going to have to study harder so I can go back to playing Quidditch and help his dreams come true. Then he's going to want to see me. But I'm going to be a real bitch and make him suffer the way he's making me suffer when I'm studying. Okay.

Now I understand everything. I grinned. I just can't wait to see Oliver's face when-

"OOF!" I went flying down the stairs and closed my eyes to brace for the fall. I rolled down the stairs and my face smacked into the floor.

"IRINA!" I heard both boys' voices shout in unison. I heard them running to me and I tried to sit back up. My back hurt like hell.

"I should be used to the pain," I mumbled. "I get worse hits in Quidditch yet my back hurts when I fall down a flight of stairs. Seriously, what the fuck?"

"Your shoelaces were untied," Oliver said to me looking at my shoelaces. I glared at them. I think it was Vivian who did because I never have my shoelaces untied, afraid I might drastically humiliate myself just like how I did now.

Ah, is this your way of getting even Vivian? Fine. You win this round.

"Oh silly me," I said slowly standing up with Charlie's help.

"Irina, you're bleeding," Charlie said freaking out. "You're bleeding a lot!" I looked at him confused and felt my nose wet. I rolled my eyes.

"Merlin, I just fell down a flight of stairs and now you're going to make me bleed? My life sucks right now anyway. Thanks a lot Merlin," I muttered to the ceiling and turned to go up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm done for today Charlie. Thanks for all your help, same time tomorrow!" I said and headed up to my dorm.


	31. You're A Jerk Wood

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 31:

"You're Love Is A Drug" – Leighton Meester

"It'll only take a couple of minutes okay?"

Blink.

"I'll quickly see if I can turn you into a pair of opera glasses and then I'll change you back to the way you were immediately,"

Blink. Blink.

"Thanks Andy! You're a great owl!" I said to my owl Andy. I had to practice the transfiguration spell of changing an owl into opera glasses. I don't even know when I would need this spell; I absolutely _hate _operas.

My mom's sister, Aunt Clara had taken me to one when I was thirteen and I wanted to rip my ears out and burn them until they turned into ashes. Aunt Clara on the other hand had bought two records, one for herself and another for my mother who played it for a couple of days when it suddenly went missing.

I will proudly say that it was I who did it.

I was about to say the spell to turn Andy into opera glasses when I heard someone coming up the stairs of the Owlery. I turned around to see who it was. My smile of excitement turned upside down.

"Irina," Oliver said to me.

"Wood," I replied back. I let my back face him.

"Oh we're back to last name bases huh Labelle?"

"Yes. Now if you will, don't bother me. I'm studying,"

"Studying what? Oh, you're going to perform magic? Let's see,"

"I don't want you to see," I angrily told him. "Leave!"

"Hey, I just want to make sure Charlie hasn't been wasting his time tutoring you," He replied.

I turned around to flip him off when I my eyes met with his. That was such a mistake. I saw his amber eyes showing playfulness and excitement. He just loved to mess around with me. Well two can play at that game.

I smirked. "Okay, if you want to see," I said trying to act confident. Hey, didn't they always say if you believe you can achieve? Or was it that if you think you can do it you can…?

Ugh, I always sucked at quotes.

I looked at Andy and tried to calm down. I could feel Oliver staring at me and it made me nervous as hell. I closed my eyes and tried to recall the spell. When I remembered it, I pointed my wand toward Andy and shouted,

"_Evanesco_!" and Andy disappeared. I stared at the place and where Andy was sitting confused.

"You idiot!" Oliver screamed. "You made him disappear! That's the vanishing spell! How can you confuse it with such a simple spell!"

"I-I don't know!" I shouted. "Shit, I can't remember the summoning spell!"

"We learned these spells last year, how in the world did you pass?" he asked taking out his wand.

"If you don't shut up soon, I will use the vanishing spell against you," I threatened.

He ignored my threat and then quickly said, "_Accio_," and then Andy reappeared.

"Hooo," Andy said fluttering his wings. He flew out of the Owlery.

"I'm so sorry Andy!" I shouted to him but he kept flying away. I grumbled some words and then turned to Oliver. He had a smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes and decided to leave. I was not going to hear him rant.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"Some place where I don't have to see your stupid face," I muttered.

"Ouch. You're such a liar, I know you can't resist my face," he said conceitedly.

I was prepared to punch his pretty face. "Shut up Wood, leave me alone,"

"Hey, at least let me help you with the spell,"

"I don't need your damn-" Oliver's hand was on my wrist and he pulled me closer. He was hugging me from behind, his arms around my waist. I dug my nails into his arm and his grip on me tightened.

"I've _never _been so confused and lost and tongue-tied while talking to someone. It only happens when I'm with you Irina, and at first I chose to ignore it because I mean, you, out of all people? You're selfish, clueless, beautiful, and you know it. You're a conceited little whiny brat sometimes and you're definitely not the type of person I would be attracted to,"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked annoyed. He's pointing out all my flaws, is he trying to piss me off some more?

He chuckled and said, "I'm trying to say, and yet I managed to fall for you. It's mad actually, how we're attracted to each other,"

"Who said anything about me being attracted to you?" I asked.

"Oh yes, did I mention you're stubborn too?"

"You're a jerk, Wood. And I don't want to talk to you,"

"Irina, why are you being such a-"

"_You_ told me you didn't want to see me anymore. I don't understand why you're saying this to me," I said reminding him.

He let go of me with a sigh and said, "Merlin, you're so fucking clueless. I said all of that to you because I was trying to deal with Vivian, but she eventually figured it out. She's so smart or I'm a really horrible actor but she knew I didn't reciprocate feelings. So she broke up with me. It made things so much easier, I really hope she finds someone better," Oliver said. "But anyway. I said that to you because I want you to work harder and show me that you can do it. I believe you can. When you work harder, the faster you can come back on the team and then I can see you again. I didn't want to be a distraction,"

"You're so full of yourself, you're not a distraction,"

"You're so stubborn. Fine, I'm not a distraction, but let me help you with your studying. I don't understand how you passed all these years,"

"Oliver," I said with a sigh. "I don't want your help. Please, let me do this on my own. I want to become a smarter person so I won't feel stupid talking to you,"

"You feel stupid talking to me?" he asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"I don't want you to feel stupid talking to me. Do you want me to be stupid too?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know today I learned that the spell _Evanesco _is a vanishing spell," Oliver said in a high pitch voice. "And cats are colour blind,"

"Are you mocking me?" I asked.

He made a frown. "No, I was trying to act stupid. But I guess it wasn't working,"

"Erm, no it wasn't," I said with a laugh. "I prefer you smart Oliver,"

He grinned. "Yeah? I prefer myself smart too. I don't know what the hell I was saying," he said. "You know, I like you just the way you are, that's how I fell for you,"

"Yeah, well I hope you like the new and improved version of me too," I told him.

"Will the new and improved version of you have bigger bristols?"

"What? No," I said. "You don't like my boob size? I thought you liked me just the way I was!"

"Oh yeah, definitely! I do!" Oliver quickly said. "But you can always have big boobs,"

"Oliver, this conversation is finished," I said going down the stairs.

"I was joking!" he exclaimed.

"Didn't sound like it!"  
"I didn't mean a single word!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Oh come on Irina!"

I grinned and skipped all the way back to my dorm.

* * *

I think I'll never have a happy ending.

"Miss Labelle! Scrub harder!" Minerva shouted at me. "I actually think you're making it dirtier!"

"I'm trying to clean it Minerva," I mumbled. "You know I don't deserve to do this, I'm actually studying my ass off,"

"Miss Labelle, after all those days of detention you still call me by my name and use foul language," Minerva said shaking her head. "Why do you still insist on calling me by my first name?"

"It's because you're close to me," I said with a smile. "I call people by their first names if they're close to me,"

She seemed to be taken aback by my response that she didn't say anything for a while. "Don't call me Minerva in public and always remember that I'm your teacher,"

"Don't worry, if I called you Minerva in public, people would do it too and well, I like being the only student calling you Minerva," I said with a grin.

She shook her head, muttering, "Children these days," and went back to reading her book. I hummed a random tune I had made up in my head when I remembered something. "Hey, what did Vivian say about the incident?"

"Well, she forgave and forgot. When I asked her about it, she said it must have been an accident. She's said something along the lines of being done. Is it with her relationship with Mr. Wood?" Minerva asked.

"I'm guessing," I said. "I really do feel bad though. I wonder who did it, "

"It must have been someone impersonating you," Minerva said quietly. She was trying to put pieces together. "A quick review question, Miss Labelle. What is polyjuice potion and what are the ingredients used to make it?"

"I know the answer to this one!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Polyjuice potion is used to allow someone to assume the form of another person. Lacewing flies stewed in 21 days, knotgrass, powdered bicorn horn, fluxweed, leeches, shredded boomslang skin and a little bit of something of who you want to transform into is needed to make this potion," I said in triumph.

"Fluxweed and boomslang skin…exactly. Professor Snape has been missing them from his cabinet," Minerva said. "I believe that who ever has been taking the ingredients from his cabinet is using to impersonate you,"

"A little bit of something of who you want to transform into..." I remembered. "Merlin! That probably explains why my hair was cut off! Someone has been trying to be me!"

"Now the question is why and who,"

"Well why, its so obvious Minerva," I said with a smirk. "I'm brilliant, _every _girl wants to be me! I'm the IT girl," I told her.

"It girl? What is that?" She has confused.

"Erm," I tried so hard to not laugh out loud. Aw, she was so clueless it was cute. "I'm popular, let's just say,"

"Okay, but they're using you in a bad way by harming other students,"

"You're right," I said.

"Well we can narrow it down to the girls in Gryffindor, because you lost your hair when you were asleep in your dormitory, yes?"

"Yeah, but what if someone's like a mole. You know, what if it's those Ravenclaw girls?"

"Did they have a problem with you before the Miss. Lockney incident?"

"Well, no, but they probably did have a grudge against me,"

"Why?"

"Um, I sort of went out with their boyfriends,"

"What? All of their boyfriends?"

I nodded my head. "All five of theirs,"

"Oh Merlin," Minerva said shaking her head. "I don't know what to say,"

"I'm trying to change for the better," I quickly said. "Now I stopped doing all of that. I'm trying to change for someone,"

"Yes, very good. These ways won't take you far in life," she advised. "Anyway, whom else have you had problems with?"

"Problems? Well…um…"

"Miss. Labelle! You dated all the boys in Gryffindor?"

"Almost, all," I smiled sheepishly.

"You're making this difficult for yourself. How are you ever going to figure out who did it?"

"I don't know," I mumbled. "But I _will _figure it out,"

* * *

"Goodbye guys! See you on Monday!" I said hugging Yin and Noelle in a group hug. Noelle and I were back to speaking terms again, she apologized, saying she had her period and that everything was annoying her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over?" Noelle asked.

I nodded my head. "I really can't, until my grades get better. But next time for sure. Bring me back a piece of pie,"

Noelle laughed and said, "If there's any left over," she then turned to Marie who was standing there awkwardly and told her, "You've got everything?"

Marie nodded her head. "Yep. It's too bad Irina can't go, it would have been even more…_entertaining_," she said with a pout. "Oh well,"  
"Yeah it sucks," I said and rolled my eyes. "So yeah. See you all," and I gave them one more hug. I looked over at Marie and then held out my hand. She stared at it. "Shake it you idiot," I told her.

"Why?"

"I don't want to hug you, but I don't mind shaking your hand,"

She stared at it for a while and then slowly took my hand. I shook it saying, "Merlin, have you never shook hands with someone?"

She ignored my question and quickly let go of it. "Let's go Noelle. Wouldn't want to miss the train!" and she left the common room.

"Thanks," Noelle said. "You were calling truce weren't you?"

"I guess," I said. "Whatever. Anyway, yeah owl me okay? I'm going to be like really bored without you guys,"

"We will, see you on Monday then," Yin said and with a smile walked out of the common room with Noelle. I stared at their backs until they were out and then was about to head back up to my dorm when Oliver came down stairs.

"Hey," I said to him with a wave.

"Hello," he said. "Why are you in your pyjamas? Aren't you-. Oh yeah you don't like going home during vacations,"

"Yeah. So, are you going home to celebrate?"

"Erm, yeah. Justin's dad's Irish so they're going to celebrate. Honestly, his Mum just needs an excuse to party,"

"Oh yeah? Well I hope you have fun," I told him.

"Want to come along?"

"Can't. Failing remember? Professor McGonagall is making me stay,"

"Oh. Yeah. So then, are you going to be alone?"

"No, I'm never alone Oliver. I've always got my imaginary friends," I said with a grin.

He grinned too. "Yeah? Are they boys?"

"One of them, Joe, he's_ so_ dashing,"

"Joe? Dashing? I don't like him at all," Oliver said.

"Well too bad. Now if you will, I'm going to hang out with him just to piss you off,"

"Will you send Joe a message for me?"

"What?"

"Tell him to keep his hands off of you,"

"No, I won't. I like his hands all over me. Every inch of my body,"

"This is bloody pathetic. I'm getting pissed off imagining you with your imaginary friend Joe," Oliver said annoyed.

I smirked. "Aw, Oliver. It's okay," I said. "I _love _it when your hands are all over my body,"

He had the biggest grin a bloke could conjure up.

"You know what? I'm going to stay here for the weekend. Spend some quality time with you,"

"Are you serious?" I asked getting excited. "Just for me?"

"Nah, I'm staying to make sure some stupid blokes don't have their hands on you,"

"The only blokes that will be here are Snape," I said. "And Snape isn't a stupid bloke," I told him. "He's darn right sexy,"

Oliver looked at me shocked and shook his head. "You're mad and you've traumatized me with the horrific thought of you and him,"

I laughed.


	32. Give His Parents Beautiful Grandchildren

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 32:

"Can You Hear Me" – Enrique Iglesias

"I think that dress is a bit too revealing," Oliver said to me as I descended down the stairs.

"It's supposed to be, it's freaking warm out there," I told him. Oliver had gotten a letter from the Puddlemere United Coach to have a couple of drinks with him, wanting to celebrate St. Patrick day and since I was bored out of my mind I decided to tag along. More like sneak along, Oliver thinks I've got permission, because I know Minerva wouldn't let me go, knowing that someone's out there impersonating me.

"Why can't you just wear normal clothes?" he asked.

"Oliver, seriously? It's just a dress, I'm not going naked,"

"You _practically_ are naked!" Oliver shouted. He was being so dramatic! I was wearing a floral printed dress with a crisscross strap on the back. It was up to my knees and it was so comfortable to wear in this warm weather.

"Whatever, I'm going to wear this, no matter what," I told him and began to walk away.

"Fine, wear it, you're not going with me,"

"Fine, I won't go with you. I'll just hang around Hogsmead all by myself in this pretty dress and find a playmate," I said.

"Merlin, you're so annoying!" Oliver grumbled and ran after me. He held on to my hand, pulled me closer and we headed to Hogsmeade. I grinned.

* * *

We stood in front of The Three Broomsticks, Oliver nervous, and I, just freaking hungry.

"Have you calmed your nerves down yet?" I asked.

"Al-" He started until my stomach growled. I looked at Oliver, and he had a small smile, "I'm ready," he said and we walked inside the pub hand in hand.

It took a while until I could hear obnoxious laughter and when I turned to look at who it was, I tugged on Oliver's shirt. "I found them," I told him. The coach, I was guessing was pretty cute looking, for a man with a beard. He was wearing a collared shirt with the emblem of Puddlemere United and he was raising his glass.

We walked over to them and Oliver said, "Hello Mr. O'Donoghue," Oliver said as Mr. O'Donoghue and him shook hands. I just stood behind Oliver.

"Mr. Wood! How are you? Thank you for joining us, and who is this beautiful young lady?" Mr. O'Donoghue asked.

"This is Irina Labelle, she plays seeker on my team," Oliver said introducing me.

She plays seeker on my team? That's it? Is that all he's going to say about me? Not his friend? Or _girlfriend_? He better not give me the poor excuse of not knowing what I am to him, I will rip him apart. Shit. In films I see how the girl doesn't introduce the bloke she's going out with as her boyfriend and the boyfriend gets upset, and I always think he's just being dramatic, but now I understand! It hurts.

"Hello Mr. O'Donoghue!" I said cheerfully. "You're quite dashing," I said with a giggle. "Oliver didn't tell me you were so _good-looking,_" I said flirtingly.

Mr. O'Donoghue grinned. "Thank you. He didn't tell me he had such a gorgeous seeker on his team,"

"Aw, thank you!" I exclaimed. There was an empty seat next to him and I took a seat.

"Jonah, will you get Irina a butterbeer?" he asked a man that was sitting across from him. He was a scrawny little man with huge glasses. He nodded his head and quickly stood up.  
"Wait, don't get me a butterbeer, get me a Firewhiskey," I told him.

"Aren't you a bit underage?" Mr. O'Donoghue asked.

"It's St. Patrick's day! Shouldn't we waste it by drinking all day?" I asked. I then winked at him, "Don't worry, it'll be our dirty little secret,"

* * *

"Merlin's beard! Look how much time has passed, damn. Time sure flies by when you're having a lot of fun," Mr. O'Donoghue said with laughter. He sure got drunk pretty, quick, it was like his fifth drink.

I on the other hand acted tipsy; it was so much fun getting daggers from Oliver's eyes. He was so annoyed, I could tell.

Ha, that's what you get you stupid prick.

"Nooo, you can't leave Mr. O'Donoghue," I whined. "We were just starting to really get to know each other," I said tracing circles on his hand and looked up into his eyes and softly licked my lips.

His Willie jumped up.

I smirked.

"Well, I think we can stay for another couple of minutes…" he said when Oliver stood up.

"Erm, we've got to go actually," he said. He pulled me away from Mr. O'Donoghue and took his hand and quickly shook it. "It was nice talking to you Mr. O'Donoghue. I would love to meet with you again,"

Mr. O'Donoghue nodded. "Yes, it would be brilliant if we did, next time I would love to see you play actually. When is your next game?"

"Next week, on Tuesday," Oliver said with a smile. "Thank you for everything. We'll be going now,"

"Byeeee Mr. O'Donoghue," I said with a giggle. "It was _amazing _meeting with you," and I blew him a kiss. Oliver's grip on my arm got stronger.

We were outside and I twirled around, laughing insanely. The alcohol eventually got to me, and Oliver's anger was just adding sugar to my cake.

Oliver began to walk away and I followed him. "What's wrong Oliver? I thought you would be happy," I commented.

"It was a mistake bringing you," he said.

"What? Why? I think it was a good idea, now he's coming to the game to watch you play,"

"No, he's probably coming to see you,"

"Oh Oliver, stop being such a baby. It doesn't help me in anyway if the Puddlemere United coach came to see me, because I won't be pursing my career in Quidditch. Matter of fact, I don't know what I want to do with my life,"

"You have no idea what you want to do?" he asked turning around to look at me. I shook my head.

"Nope. No idea, I'm not good at anything, I don't like anything. I might as well find a rich bloke, marry him and give his parents beautiful grandchildren," I said jokingly.

It's such a pity that Oliver never gets my jokes.

"You can't do that!" He exclaimed. "All these years of school will be a waste!"

"I was just kidding!" I told him and began to laugh. "Oliver, I go to school to make friends, so it's not really a waste,"

"Irina, don't do that with your life, you'll regret it," he softly told me.

I then decided to ask him something. "Regret what? Regret marrying a rich bloke or not marrying you?" He froze, his eyes glued on to me. "I'm sure your mother would love beautiful grandchildren," I said.

"You want to marry me?" he asked.

"You _don't _want to marry me?"

"I didn't exactly imagine a future together," he admitted.

"Well why not? I always think about the future. My motto is, forget the past, live the present and think about the future," I told him.

"That's intense," he said with a grin but it then it disappeared. "I didn't think you were the type to get married,"

"I think everyone wants to get married, there aren't types of people, they're just people who haven't realized things yet," I said.

"So are you one of them?"

"I'm guessing. You're lucky Oliver and I envy you, you know what you want to do with your life,"

"I don't exactly know what I want to do with my life, I have a sort of an idea, that I feel strongly about,"

"Same shit,"

"Let's not really talk about this now Irina. I want you to know, I'm pissed off at you,"

"Why?"

"Because you know exactly what ticks me off and you take advantage of it,"

I smirked. "Its so fun seeing you upset,"

"It's not fun seeing you all over my future coach,"

"Whatever," I muttered. "Which reminds me, what are we Oliver?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we enemies? Friends? Maybe friends with benefits? Lovers? Don't tell me you don't know,"

"Oh, that explains why you were trying to make me jealous," Oliver said with a smirk.

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous, I found Mr. O'Donoghue really attractive,"

Oliver rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. "I can't tell him I'm going out with the seeker of my team," he said. "Remember team dating isn't allowed?"

"Oh, so we are dating?" I asked.

"I think we are. But then another reason, I thought you didn't really like labels,"

"I don't, but if some girl's all over you, I will get pissed,"

"You will huh? Well, think about me, I feel the same way,"

I didn't say anything and quickly began to walk away. I didn't know what I wanted, I wanted Oliver, but I didn't want to call him my _boyfriend. _Wait, I do, but then again I didn't want to. Ugh.

"Irina," Oliver called out my name. I ignored him, and picked up my pace. I wanted to hide somewhere and just gather my thoughts.

I was passing by The Hogs' Head pub when a man walked out and smacked into me. I fell backwards, my butt hitting straight on to the ground.

"Hey! What the fuck! Watch where-Oh shit."


	33. Maybe I Am Bipolar

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 33:

"Written In The Stars" – Tinie Tempah ft Eric Turner

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting. What are _you _doing here?"

"None of your business," I said angrily. "Who did you have a meeting with that made you come all the way here, close to my school?"

"Some old friends," he said.

Oliver walked over to me and then looked between us. "Erm, hello. I'm Oliver Wood," Oliver said.

"Oh, you're her Quidditch captain huh? I'm Conner, her brother," _he _said shaking Oliver's hand.

"Oh, really. I've heard about you," Oliver said.

"I'm sure she's told you some pretty interesting things about me, yeah?" he said with a grin.

"Uh," Oliver grinned. "Sure, let's leave it to that," They both chuckled. I was so close to exploding.

"Whatever. I'm going," I said and began to walk away when _he _called out my name.

"Irina!" I walked faster. "Let's talk!"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"You're talking to me right now!"

"Shut up you fucking idiot!" I shouted.

"Heh, she calls me the idiot," I heard him say to Oliver. I turned around to give them both a glare.

"Oliver, continue talking to him and I won't _ever _talk to you again," I threatened.

Oliver rolled his eyes and then said, "Quit being such a baby Irina. Talk to him, its not like he's going to bite,"

"That's it, I won't be talking to-" _he _rushed up to my face and then muttered a spell causing my legs to become like jelly. Oh fuck him to hell.

"Oliver, would you please excuse us? I'll be borrowing her for a while. Don't worry, I'll return her back to you in fifteen minutes," _he _said and then picked me up. I sent Oliver a glare and he just waved bye.

Oh wait until I get back…

"One chocolate pudding and two cups of tea please," he said to Madam Puddifoot. She nodded her head and then went to get our orders. I sat on the bench looking down at my legs waiting for them to go back to normal. "You still like chocolate right?"

"No," I said, lying. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of him still knowing my favourites. "I won't be eating that chocolate pudding, you just wasted your money," I told him.

"No, its fine then. I'll just eat it," he said and when the pudding and tea arrived, he left the pudding in the middle and took a sip of his tea.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't want anything," he said looking at me with a small smile.

"Then let go," I told him.

"I'm not holding you back," he told me. "It's yourself, your legs,"

"I wonder whose fault is it that my legs are like this?"

"I wonder too." And he gave me a stupid grin.

I decided to get serious, because the faster we talked about things, the faster I can go to ignore Oliver. "Okay, fun and games are over, seriously, what do you want?"

His grin left his face immediately and he took a sip of his tea. Gah, are you fucking serious? I looked at him annoyed and he let out a sigh. "First off, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine, I'm just sitting here with someone who I'm ready to strangle because he's wasting my time,"

"They released that bastard yesterday,"

"What bastard?" I asked totally confused.

"You know…that bastard…"

"Oh. My. Merlin." I had no idea what to say.

"Yeah, so I came by to check out the area, to make sure he wasn't around here. At first I didn't want to tell you, to not scare you but I realized that would make things worse," he said. "I'm going to get a restriction order filed out for you-"

"He's really out? And he could be wondering around here?"

"I'm not really sure, but he might be coming after you,"

"Fuck, I don't need this right now," I said beginning to hyperventilate.

"Stay calm, don't think about it," he advised me.

"How can I stay calm!" I freaked out. "After eight years, he's going to fucking look for me? No way, oh Merlin, no,"

"Please, Irina. Stay calm, that's why I'm here, to protect you!"

I quickly then yelled back at him, "I don't need your protection!"

"DAMN IT IRINA! FOR ONCE STOP ACTING INDEPENDENT!" Conner was always quiet and patient. Whenever he would be mad, he wouldn't yell or anything. I've never seen him loose his cool until now.

The whole teashop turned around to look at us. I glared at them and they went back to what they were doing. I looked Conner straight into his eyes and through gritted teeth I said, "I'm not acting independent,"

"Yes you are and it's bloody hell annoying. I'm your _brother _and it's my _duty _to protect and care for you,"

"I don't-"

He cut me off and said, "Would you just shut up and listen to me? Before I ever became your brother, I was a rude, insensitive, and didn't care about anyone but myself bloke. I had done things I had regretted in my life and when your Mum adopted me from the orphanage, I promised to myself until the day I die, even after I'm dead, I would protect you and your Mum from everything and everyone. You and your Mum have been in so much pain, and it hurts me because you two have given me so much and I can't do a lot. I've been getting the best grades for your Mum; trying to be everything she ever wanted, ever _needed_. I know it feels like I'm trying to overshadow you, but I would _never _do that, because I always know in my heart your Mum will _always _love you more than she ever will with me,"

"That's not true," I told him quickly. "Mother loves you so much more than she ever will with me. After all of that shit eight years ago, I don't think Mother ever loved me,"

"Are you blind Irina? Mum adores you; she can't stop talking about you at home. But then again, you wouldn't know because you're never home,"

"I'm never home because she doesn't adore me. What are you talking about you idiot?"

He sighed and shook his head. "You are seriously one of the most stubborn people I've ever met," He finished his cup of tea and then looked at me with a small smile. "When I first met you Irina, I swore to myself, I would leave all my bad shit behind, turn over a new leaf, and be the best brother a sister could ever ask for. Irina, you made me change for the better, so don't make me feel like it was all useless,"

"Well too bad, it was,"

"Madam Puddifoot, the bill please?" Madame Puddifoot walked over and handed him the bill. He took out money when I said,  
"Don't pay for me, I've got my own money,"

"It's a treat," he said and then began to get ready to leave.

"What the hell? What about me?" I asked annoyed. "How am I supposed to leave?"

"The spell should have wore off by now," he said. I looked down at my legs and then wiggled my toes. Oh, my legs were back to normal, I didn't realize or feel it.

"Well, I've got to go back before Mum starts to freak out. Stay well yeah?"

"Oh I'm going to stay well," I said shaking my leg to let out all the awkwardness. He then brought his face closer to me and I froze. He grinned and then gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye sis." With that he left the teashop.

All I could do was stare at my chocolate pudding.

* * *

When I walked outside, I saw Oliver chatting up with a girl. She had blonde hair and was wearing a black sleeveless dress with a flower pattern at the bottom. She laughed at something he said and touched him slightly on the arm.

Who the hell was this chick?

I walked over to them and said, "Oliver, ready to go back?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Well it was really nice talking to you Ashley," Oliver said to the girl.

'_It was really nice talking to you Ashley.'_ I rolled my eyes.

"Same here Oliver, I hope I see you around," Ashley said batting her eyelashes. Those were _so _fake.

I pulled Oliver's arm and he waved goodbye to her. When I couldn't see her anymore I asked Oliver, "Who was that?"

"Oh she's just this girl, while I was outside waiting for you, she was waiting for her mother too. So we just talked. She's a Quidditch fan too,"

"Wow, don't you get so lucky talking to girls that are obsessed with Quidditch like you. Why don't you just go and marry all of them?"

Oliver looked at me annoyed. "What's the matter with you? We were just talking, its not like I asked her to give me her owl address so I could owl her everyday,"

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you did? How would I know?"

"I didn't! Bloody hell, you're so annoying!"

"Annoying? Merlin, that's all I ever am huh? Well don't talk to me then,"

"Fine, I won't talk to you. Seriously, you're so bipolar, it's insane,"

"You prick! How could you say that?" I yelled at him. "You're bloody insane!"

I then marched my way back to the school. I didn't hear Oliver run after me.

* * *

Maybe I am bipolar.

I've got some serious issues, that's for sure. And there's a limit as to how much Oliver could take.

Ugh.

What I needed was time to think, but I didn't want to think. I just wanted Yin to be here so I could just rant and yap about all my problems so then she could figure out a solution. But she wasn't here and now I'm going to have to solve it on my own.

Or, I could wait until she comes back and leave my problems off until then.

But even people with common sense wouldn't do that. I rolled over to the side of my bed and let my hands dangle from the bed. I felt something licking it and I quickly pulled my hand back up.

"Meow," Juno's orange head popped up and she jumped onto my bed. I snuggled up with her, and softly petted her.

Oh shit, and _he_ is back out there, what do I do? Would he really come back to find me? Get revenge? If I were locked up in Azkaban for eight years, I sure as hell would want to get revenge.

But then again, I'm here at Hogwarts, and I'm protected, Merlin knows this is the safest place besides Gringott's Wizarding Bank, but I can't hide out in Gringott's, the Goblins faces would give me nightmares.

But there's only four months of school left, thank goodness, we moved. He probably wouldn't be able to find out where I lived. Although I don't want Conner to protect me, I do want him to protect Mother. I could fend for myself.

The thing is I could learn a lot of spells to use on him if he was even ten feet close to me, but I mean at the very moment, I would probably freeze. I shivered.

After all these years, I had eventually shaken the feeling of him off of me, but I felt it again. I felt so disgusted, worst part of all; he was supposed to be my stepfather. Someone who was supposed to take care of me and protect me from bad things like this.

One of the reasons I can't trust the male species. I mean honestly, what are they really good for? Having a good time. That's it you can't trust them at all.

But then again there are a couple of few rare good blokes like Charlie, who I'm still trying to figure out how he's such a sweetheart. Maybe his mother dropped him when he was a baby thus, resulting him to be nicer than the other boys?

I sighed. I don't know anymore.


	34. I Think I Screwed Things Up

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 34:

"Shut Up And Kiss Me" – Orianthi

"Touch me right here," I said moaning.

Jeffrey Oaken, a Ravenclaw boy, began to touch me around my crotch. I gasped as I felt his cold fingers slid through my pants.

Besides ranting my problems to Yin as a way to release my stress, I get random blokes that were just walking down the hallways as a snogging buddy.

Jeffrey groaned as I gave a slight squeeze to his crotch and his breathing got heavier. He pushed me to the ground and began to unbuckle his pants. I stared at the ceiling knowing this was wrong, but I didn't want to talk to Oliver. I was mad at him, myself, and everything else in this whole fucking world.

"Take off your pants," Jeffrey said to me. I looked at him, his brown eyes straight into mine, impatient and full of lust. I began to take off my pants when I heard something fall to the floor with a thud. I turned around and cursed myself in every language possible. .

Oliver was looking over at us; his mouth opened wide, his eyes almost looking like they were about to pop out of his socket. His books were scrambled all over the floor and his stunned face immediately changed to anger.

Fuck.

"Oliver!" I said getting up and putting back my shirt on.

"Don't come near me!" he shouted.

"Oliver, just listen to me-"

"Seriously, Irina, I don't think I'd ever understand you. One minute we're fighting, the next we talk all night. One minute you're with me, the next you're snogging some Ravenclaw who doesn't know his shirts inside out and it's _been_ inside out!" He yelled at Jeffrey.

Jeffery glared at him and said, "Hey it's your problem, don't get me involved in it," and he got up and left.

I bend down to help him pick up his books and read each title, _A Daft's guide to passing the O.W.L.s, The complete guide to spells, How to remember the difference between spells _and so many more. "Oliver, what are these for?" I asked.

He snatched the books out of my hands and said, "I was going to help you study since Charlie was gone, but I see you're busy and it seems like you're not eager to be studying right now,"

"No, no! I'm ready, I _want _to study," I can't believe I just uttered those words right out of my mouth.

"Well, I can't help you, I'm in no mood. Study on your own," he said and handed me the books.

"Oliver, come on!" I shouted, dropping the books and running after him. I pulled on his arm and he shoved me off of him.

"Don't touch me," he said through gritted teeth. "We had a disagreement, and you run after someone else to snog? Do you snog someone every time we argue?"

"Oliver-" I desperately wanted to explain, but what could I explain?

"Come talk to me when you've decided what you want." he said and walked away.

* * *

I was walking toward my way to Hagrid's Hut, frantic to talk to someone. I just needed to let everything out of my system, and it's been _forever _since I last spoke to my half-giant friend.

"Hello Irina!" a kid said to me as he was walking by. "I see Oliver gave you those books to you. You're probably the idiot he was talking about you. Is it true you're failing every class? Merlin, that's a lot. I hope your studying goes well, I asked Madam Pince to give me every book there is so you could pass, since Oliver couldn't go into the library. But its good for me because now he could give me a few pointers for Quidditch!" the little boy smiled at me.

Damn.

"Well, cheerio, I'll see you around!"

I think I screwed things up.

* * *

"Hey Hagrid, how are ya?" I asked as I shoved my way into his hut.

"Arena, it's been a long 'ime since ya been 'ere!" he said happily as he closed the door behind me. "I've been good, you?"

I put all the books down on a table and saw his dog Fang was asleep. I smiled but then remembered his question. "Actually, things are pretty terrible," I told him.

"Aww, tell me all 'bout it. I'll get you tea," he then began to bustle around.

"I really should have taken Care of Magical Creatures as an elective, but I'd probably failing it like I am with all my other classes," I said grumbling. "It's all over the place Hagrid! My grades are slipping, my relationships are falling apart, and a certain someone has been released, and I'm honestly _scared_ out of my mind," I told him trying to hold back tears.

Hagrid knew all about my past, I had told him in my first year one afternoon after Care of Magical Creatures class, when I was so upset because my Mother hadn't written a single letter to me two months after I had come to Hogwarts. Hagrid was seriously amazing, he was like a big stuffed teddy bear, so soft and comforting, but he was better than a teddy bear, he could talk back to me and tell me things that would instantly make me feel better.

" 'Re ya serious! 'Hat bas'ard been released?" he asked angrily.

I nodded my head sadly. "Yes, and I'm afraid he might be after me,"

"Don't wor'y as much, Hogwarts is the saf'est place besi-"

"Besides Gringotts, I know," I said smiling at him. "But that's not all, I think all my years of no problems have finally caught up with me. You see, Oliver, you know Gryffindor's Quidditch captain? Well we sort of are seeing each other, but I keep screwing things up, I don't know why,"

"What do ya me'n ya don't know?" Hagrid asked confused. "You're doin' things ya shouldn't be doin?"

"I mean, I keep fucking with his head, and although I love to do that, I don't want to do it to him, it sort of hurts me when I hurt him,"

"'Ort of! Bl'ody hell! Ya like him!"

"Of course I like him,"

"No! I me'n real'y like him!" Hagrid's eyes shined, "Ya prob'ly might ev'n _love_ him!"

"Hagrid, you're mad," I told him. "I don't _love _anyone,"

Hagrid laughed out loud and shook his head saying, "Arena, ya don't get to choose who ya love," he looked me into my eyes, "It just happ'ns. Ya might be blind to it, but eve'y one else can see it, and I see ya might be in love with Oliver,"

"What gives it off that I like him?" I asked.

"When ya see a love one hurt, it hurts ya too," He said with a small smile.

Fuck. I think he was right. "Well Hagrid, I might love him, but I've fucked things up, like I always do," I said upset.

"Talk to each ot'er. Communication is important in relationships. Don't hold anythin' back,"

I bit my lip wondering if I should really go for it, talk to him. I mean what's the worst that could happen? Oliver might not even let me talk to him. Or, he might let me and then I'll let everything out and then he'll just give me a 'what the fuck' look and tell me I've screwed things up and we should end everything I have and I'm going to feel stupid for talking to him and then I'll become a-

"Arena, ya okay?" Hagrid asked bringing me back to my senses. I shivered. Oh Merlin, that was a scary thought. Maybe I should hold back after a while, until he's cooled down.

"Yeah Hagrid, I'm fine," I said with a smile. "I'll talk to him soon."

* * *

Soon is a week and a half later, when his birthday is the next day. We haven't spoke to each other since. And I've been slowly _dying_. He won't even look at me or stay in the same room. He's always got "things to do" and just leaves. My heart screaming for him to stay, but my lips can't move. They're frozen and my voice box is off at the moment.

I'm in Potions right now, taking a test, and I should be focusing on it, but my minds on Oliver. I hate him for making me feel like this.

"Miss Labelle, if you fail this test..." Snape said to me in his monotone voice. He had a threatening look on his face. I think he was doing me a favour by not telling me what would happen if I failed this test.

I shivered, not wanting to imagine what would happen.

One by one everyone began to hand in his or her test and I was nearly finished when Snape walked over to me and snatched my paper. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

"Please Professor Snape!" I shouted.

"Leave now Miss. Labelle," he said. I just stared at him, upset, but knew he wasn't going to let me finish and walked out of the classroom, gloomily.

"Irina!" I heard Yin exclaim.

I looked up and Yin ran toward me with a hug. "For the transfiguration test I knew like _every _answer! I was jumping with excitement!" she said happily. "I finished before everyone else and McGonagall checked it right then and she told me I passed! Merlin! Isn't this great…what's wrong with you Irina?" she asked.

My eyes got watery and I looked at her all upset, "I totally failed Potions and now I don't know what's going to happen to me!" I wailed. "And it's all because of that stupid Wood's fault!"

"Oh don't worry, you did fine, you've been studying so much, I'd be surprised if you failed!" Yin said trying to cheer me up. "Speaking of Wood, we're throwing him a party for his birthday tonight, as a surprise party instead of tomorrow because then it really won't be a surprise you know what I mean?"

I then felt better, because I'm going to use this chance to scream my lungs off at him, for ignor- I mean for making me fail Potions!

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, holding two dresses, a black knee length strapless dress or the red sweetheart neckline dress that was up to my thighs and decided to go with the red one. It's more of the flirty type and Merlin knows I'll be doing that instead of having the balls to talk to Wood.

"Come on Irina!" Noelle shouted. "You're hogging the mirror!" Noelle pushed me with her hip and I then began to change. "So what did you get Wood?" Yin asked as she walked into the room from the bathroom.

"What do you mean what- oh shit. I didn't get him a present!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, you didn't get your boyfriend a present?" Yin said rolling her eyes.

"Yin, it's obviously not going to be a physical present…" Noelle said. "

"So you're going to shag him as a present?"

"No, I'm not going to give him anything actually, he's been a jerk to me,"

"Okay, fair," Yin, said with a grin. "He shouldn't get a treat if he hasn't been behaving right?"

I nodded my head. "Exactly," I began to apply some light make up on and said, "Okay, I'm ready, let's go!"

We headed downstairs and people were already drinking and having fun. I guess we missed the part where they sang Happy Birthday. Oh well, I wasn't going to sing it anyway. I took a cup of Firewhiskey and looked around for Oliver, and found him. He was sitting on the sofa with Charlie and the Weasley twins laughing about something. I smirked. I walked over to the Weasley twins, deciding to ask George to dance.

"George, dance with me!" I shouted through the music.

"Dance with you? Yeah sure," George got up. He pulled on my arm and held me close, his hands around my waist and mine around his neck. We were centimetres close and our hips swayed together. The song was 'Rock The Boat' by an American Muggle singer, called Aaliyah. George leaned in closer and asked, "How have you been? We barely see each other since you've been suspended from Quidditch,"

"I know, I really miss you guys," I said feeling upset. "I'm trying so hard to bring my grades up, " I told him. "How was Quidditch?"

"It's okay I guess, but it's really quiet since Oliver's not yelling off at you. I think he's really calm now, he used to always be in a fowl mood whenever you were on the team,"

I felt offended. I was what pissed him off? "What about Marie? How's she been you know playing?"

"Marie's a really good seeker actually, it's ridiculous! She can cat- but never as good as you," George quickly said when he saw my upset face. Merlin, she's talking over my friends and my Quidditch position!

"Where is that bitch?" I asked looking around for her.

I tried to pull myself away when George held me tighter. "Although I would love to see you two fight, I would also like for you to come back to the team," George said with a smile.

I smiled back at him and then put my head on his shoulder. "I love you George Weasley, one of the best guy friends I could have," I told him.

"Thanks, same to you too," I was about to pick up my head when George pushed it back down, "Wait, keep your head on my shoulder for a bit longer, Oliver looks like he's about to kill me,"

"What? Really? Turn around, let me see,"

"No, no I like making him a bit angry, dancing this close to his girl,"

"George, I don't know what's going on between us, has he said anything to you guys?"

"Nah, Oliver barely tells us anything about you since we might blurt something to you, but I know one thing, you make him act like himself when you're around. He really does like you Irina, even if you piss him off, because he enjoys being pissed off by _you_, and vice versa,"

"Well, now I can't piss him off anymore if he enjoys it," I said with a smile. George laughed and then let go of me. I looked at him confused.

"The song's over," he said with a grin. "I think you should go give him his birthday present," he said with a wink.

"What birthday present?"

"Oh come on, we all know you're going to snog him senseless tonight," and with that he walked over to Alicia and her friends. I looked around, trying to find someone else to dance with when I realized Oliver wasn't around. Curious to as where he had gone I headed toward Charlie who was talking to a pretty brunette girl.

"Hey Charlie," I said taking a seat in between them.

The girl's eyes widened and said, "Irina! Hello!" she said excitedly. "You look _beautiful_ tonight!"

I smiled I liked her. "Thank you," I said. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name,"

"Of course not, I'm a fifth year, my name is Jessica," she said with a smile.

"Well, its nice to meet you Jessica," I said to her and turned to Charlie. "Charlie, have you seen Oliver?"

"He went back upstairs, he had to quickly do something," Charlie told me.

"Thanks," I said and got up. "Well I hope you guys have fun tonight!" and then headed toward Oliver's room.

I stood in front of it, and then for some reason remembered the first time I was in here, when I woke up on his bed. Then our first make out session, and Charlie's shocked face when he saw us.

Wow, time sure flew by. I knocked on the door. I waited for a couple of minutes when I heard Oliver ask,

"What?" He sounded irritated. Maybe I should come by later. I turned around to walk away when the door opened. "What do you wa-" I turned around. When our eyes met, he quickly closed the door. Well, he was about to until I ran and shoved my foot through, stopping the door from closing. All we could see of each other were our eyeballs.

"Oliver, let's talk,"

"I don't want to talk to you,"

"Come on, quit being such a baby, open the door,"

"No,"

"Hurry Oliver, open the door, my foot hurts,"

"Then move your foot,"

"I can't. We need to talk,"

"Talk through the door, I don't want to see you,"

"I want to see _you,"_ I said. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! MY FUCKING FOOT HURTS!" I screamed. He let go of the door.

I walked into the room and slammed the door shut. I was going to talk to him nicely, calm and sweet but since my foot was throbbing, I was in no mood to be nice.

"You selfish jerk," I began. He opened his mouth to say something when I picked up a pillow and threw it at him with all my might. It hit him in the face. "Listen to me! You told me to come back to you when I've figured this shit out and I did. And what I've figured out is that you're a fucking prick! I failed my Potions test because of you! This past week all I could do was bloody think about you! Think about your stupid face; think about what you were doing, who you were with, what you were thinking! My mind's going to rot from thinking of you! Damn it, I've never been good with talking, and I know you're trying to figure out me, but the truth is, I barely fucking know myself! So you can't figure out who I am! I want to be with you, and I hope you want to be with me too but we can't be together because I'm so screwed up! I don't know what I want! But one thing's for sure I want you! Damn it Oliver, I really, really want you!" I cried out hysterically. "But now I failed potions and Snape's going to do something that I'm afraid to know! Fuck you Oliver! You fucking made me fail! You better explain it to Snape!" I was panting heavily. My mind was just a jumble right now, but it sort of felt good because I had let almost everything out.

"Irina-" Oliver started until I cut him off again.

"I'm not done! I-" He pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard. I tried to struggle but he had pinned my arms above my head. I missed his kisses; I missed how his body felt with mine. Oliver picked up my legs, so then they wrapped around his waist, and I pulled his head closer to mine, I seriously think I might eat him up tonight.

My heart began to hammer in my chest; my mind was becoming a haze. Our breathing got heavier and I looked into Oliver's eyes. I nodded, telling him I was ready through my eyes. He got it. He carried me to his bed and kissed me softly on the forehead. He then kissed my ears, my nose, both of my eyelids, and my cheeks. He gave me a soft peck on the lips and softly nibbled on my neck. I was getting excited but nervous too.

This was it.


	35. Undisclosed Desires

Author's Note: THIS IS IT, THERE'S A SEX SCENE IN HERE. IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE READING IT, SKIP TO THE BOTTOM. YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE SEX SCENE. BY THE WAY, ITS MY FIRST EVER AND I'VE NEVER HAD SEX SO DON'T BE MEAN. JUST GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE AND THANK YOU. :) ENJOY!

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 35:

"Undisclosed Desires" - Muse

Oliver Wood

I kissed Irina gently, I was so afraid she would break under my arms. She was always so strong but she felt so delicate right now. Her eyes closed, and her hair flowing beneath her, she reminded me of a porcelain doll my mother had in a shelf in her room. Leaving a trail of kisses down her soft skinned body, I worked my way down her body. When I kissed her stomach, she let out a gasp.

She smelled so wonderful, like peaches; I tried to savour her taste. I've wanted to be with her, just us two alone ever since I've seen her that night in the bathroom. I had only dreamed about what it would feel like to have her body with mine, to have me inside of her, to hear her scream my name.

She opened her periwinkle eyes and softly smiled. I wanted to be gentle with her, I know she's had it rough and I felt honoured that she wanted to be with _me._ I just couldn't believe she was in love with _me._ My heart was pounding in my chest, and our skins touching each other, it felt like fire. My breathing got heavier and I couldn't wait any longer.

But then again, I wanted to torture her like the way she had unknowingly tortured me. It still felt surreal though, she was right here, underneath me, having a begging look in her eyes. Her breathing got heavier as well.

"Merlin, you're so _beautiful_." I somehow managed to breathe out. She was simply, gorgeous. We looked at each other some more and I took a strip of her hair and put it behind her ear. Her face turned a light pink.

"You're blushing," I stated, a bit shocked.  
"Oh shut up Oliver," she whispered and covered her face with her hands. "I just feel awkward right now. Damn it stop staring at me and just fuck me already,"

"I would but I've got to use this time to just admire true beauty," I just couldn't believe that she was right here with me.

"Quit being so cheesy, seriously Oliver," she said.

"Say my name again," I whispered.

I was enchanted by the look in her eyes, and intoxicated by her voice. I never really noticed how sexy she sounded, I guess it's because we were so busy screaming at each other.

"Oliver, remember to put on a condom,"

"Oh yeah," I said getting up and fumbling through my drawers for a condom. She sat up and began to take off her bra and knickers. I found one and then turned to look at her. Her breasts were out and were the colour of soft pink. Her belly piercing shined in the light. She stood up, walked over to me, wrapped her arms around my chest and hugged me.

"If it hurts like fucking hell, I will burn all your Quidditch magazines," she threatened. If I weren't so busy wishing to throw her onto my bed, and make her scream, I would have threatened her back. We were literally sticking onto each other together, my crotch against hers, and her breasts against my chest. She looked up at me and my breath got caught somewhere in my throat. I picked her up, and pushed her to the bed. I kissed her on the lips, and things began to heat up again.

Next thing I knew, my boxers were off, and I was about to put myself in her. She closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip. I was afraid her lip would bleed. "I'll try not to hurt you," I whispered in her ear.

"Not try, Oliver fucking Wood, you better not-" she let out a gasp and I groaned. Fuck, she was tight as hell. She got a bit teary, and her hands were gripping for her life onto the bed sheets. I waited a couple of moments until I fit, I sure didn't want her to murder me later. She adjusted herself to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck, so I was fully inside of her. At first I went slowly, pushing myself inside and out, but then she started to moan and whispered to go faster.

Our bodies rocked together, and I know I'm going to sound cliché but I swear, I felt like our bodies were made for each other. We fit perfectly. Her nails began to dig into my back, and it sort of hurt, but it also felt good.

"Oliver, faster," she moaned out. I went faster. She didn't scream for a while, which kind of sucked, because I've always dreamt her screaming my name in excitement, but her deep breathing in my ear was encouraging as well.

"Oliver!" she screamed. Yes!

As she let out an orgasm, she mumbled my name; eyes closed and kissed me on the neck. I couldn't breathe; it was all too much to take in, too much was going on. And in the midst of it all, I think she said _I love you._

_

* * *

_

Irina rolled over to the other side, knocked out. I was about to ask her if she had told me that she loved me or if it was my imagination, but she had fallen asleep. I covered her up with the sheet and turned to the other side. I would be tired too but my mind was anything but restless.

We just did it because we loved each other right? I mean I do love her.

I think.

I was never really sure what love meant, I don't think anyone does. I turned back to face her and watched her sleep. She looked so pretty and so different than normally; she seemed relaxed and carefree.

I can't believe we actually did it, and I don't understand why I'm making such a big deal out of it. I sighed. Irina groaned and I stopped breathing. I didn't want her to wake up, I think dream land was the only place where she doesn't need to worry about anything, like her grades, family, and even if she denies it, I know she worries about me too. I worry about her all the fucking time.

I caressed her cheek and gave her a kiss. I miss her all the time, during Quidditch, classes and even if we're sitting across from each other I miss her because I want her sitting next to me, her head on my shoulder and threatening something at me.

It really does suck since we're not in _any _classes together because she's such a slacker. She wouldn't make it a day in advanced potions. I grinned at the thought.

I pulled her closer to me and held her. I rubbed my nose against her shoulder leaving kisses, softly, I didn't want to wake her up. I held her for a good five minutes when my eyes began to slowly droop.

"I love you."


	36. Haha, Well Done Irina

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 36:

"Whine Up" – Kat De Luna ft Elephant Man

He told me he loved me. Oh bloody hell.

You know, I should be feeling relived, should be feeling so happy, but for some reason I couldn't. My body felt sore, my brain felt like it was about to explode any moment. What the hell? Isn't this the part where I should feel like things are perfect and nothing else matters except for our love?

Ugh.

All of that shit is shit.

I think I might loose it. I turned to the side and was met with Oliver's face. He was sleeping soundly. His nose twitched a bit and his even breathing sort of calmed me down. He smelled like sweat and peaches. Cool, he smelled like me!

I stared at him for a while, feeling like a dog peeing on a tree, marking its territory. Ha-ha, well done Irina.

I grinned and then softly smiled. Oliver was such a cutie pie while he was sleeping, it's nice seeing this relaxed face instead of a frustrated, annoyed, angry, 'what the fuck is wrong with you' face for once.

I then felt the feelings arise, feelings of being sure it was going to be okay. I was glad Oliver made me feel like it was going to be okay. I got up, wondering what time it was. I opened the curtains slightly, and saw a peek of the sun. I closed the curtains so later Oliver wouldn't be disturbed by the sun later and picked up my dress and under clothes. I headed into the bathroom.

I tried to ignore the pain in between my legs; it was like no pain like before. Damn, who knew sex hurt more than falling down from ten feet in the air?

I looked myself in the mirror and I looked like complete and utter _shit._ My eyeliner was running down my face, my mascara was all over the place. My hair was tangled up in knots, and my eyes looked blood shot. I totally saved Oliver; imagine waking up to this! I groaned. I wiped my face a bit, but the only way to get rid of all of this is with my special make up scrub, which was back at my dorm. I was not going to give Oliver a heart attack with my face like this, so I decided to head back.

I quietly opened the door of Oliver's dorm, after putting my clothes on and as fast as I could, went downstairs. The common room was filled with Gryffindors passed out, with the smell of liquor hanging in the air. We Gryffindors sure as hell know how to party.

I grinned and then went upstairs to my dorm.

* * *

"I'm going to slap this bitch," Yin said to Noelle as she clenched her fists.

"Shut up Yin, I'm trying okay? I'm really trying," I told her. The only thing I was trying right now was to not rip up my Transfiguration textbook into a million pieces and burn it into the ground.

"You've had three weeks to study for this test," Yin said to me angrily. "I don't know how you could not get this! Even first years would understand this way better!" I tried to not get pissed off at her, she was right. First years would probably get this better than I would.

I had three weeks to study for this test, but the only thing on my mind was Oliver. We've been constantly doing it over and over, here and there; we were like sex addicts. We just simply couldn't get our hands off of each other. Even right now, I was thinking of him, wondering where the hell he was. Of course he was out in the Quidditch field practicing.

"I give up!" Yin yelled out. She stood up, grabbed her books and walked away after letting out a huge sigh of frustration.

"Some friend," I muttered.

Noelle looked at me and shook her head. "Irina, even _I _get it, so come on. Focus dude,"

"I am, I will," I said promising. "Okay, I think I've-" I quickly covered my hand with my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Noelle asked concerned. I nodded my head and then let my hand drop back to my side when I was sure I was not going to throw up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stupid Kelly, I think her cold rubbed off on me,"

"Cold? Irina, are you sure it's a cold? When ever I get a cold, I don't feel like throwing up," Noelle said.

"I do, it's completely normal for me," I told her. "Or it could be those grilled cheese sandwiches I had during lunch. Damn it, why did you force me to eat your sandwiches?"

"We didn't, you freaking snatched it from us and ate it as if it were the last thing on Earth!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, well I think it's just the grilled cheese. Anyway, help me get this shit?" I asked her.

She looked at me long and hard. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"What the hell? No I'm not, we used protection," I told her. Ever since I told Noelle and Yin about Oliver and I doing it that night, every little thing I do, they assume I'm pregnant. It's insane, and that's just for one night only! If I told them we still have sex, they would totally flip out; and besides, its my sex life, not theirs!

I don't think I'm pregnant, we've been using protection every single time, and my period's coming soon, so yeah. Merlin, they freak out too much.

* * *

"Andy? Andy?" I looked around for my owl, in the Owlery. There was no sign of him. Hmmm, I wonder where he went. I shrugged my shoulders and was about to go back down when I spotted a plate of what looked like a slice of cake.

Ooh! Chocolate cake! I walked toward it, checking it out. Hmm, I wonder what the cake was doing here? As I began walking closer, I couldn't help but feel like it was moving farther away from me.

What?

Tiny orange legs popped out from underneath the plate and began to run.

"HEY!" I shouted and ran after the cake. "COME BACK!" The plate ran even quicker, heading into the hallways. I was so close to catching up when my I…

tripped.

I went sprawling to the floor with a huge _boom._ My head hit really hard to the brick grounds of the school.

Fuck. My head was throbbing. I rubbed my forehead, and looked around for the slice of chocolate cake. It was nowhere to be seen. My eyebrow raised, I began to get up, annoyed.

Damn it, I really wanted to eat it.

When I was about to turn around to go back to the Owlery, I heard someone shout,

"_INCARCEROUS!_"


	37. It Wasn't A Nightmare

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 37:

"Faint" – Linkin Park

You know that gut feeling you sometimes get, like you shouldn't do something or you should go with it, or that the answer to question number one was the letter B? I always get gut feelings with most of my simple stuff, and I usually go along with it and it doesn't blow up in my face.

But sometimes I get a gut feeling and then my brain starts to think and other people begin to influence me a bit and then the feeling of my gut totally leaves me and then I have nothing!

Okay, yeah none of that made sense but my point it…Marie is evil.

I knew it all along and I knew I should have put her into her place, but because of my dear friends, I held back. But shit, I should have gone with my gut feeling.

If I make out of this alive, I'm going to go back to following my gut feeling and I'm going to beat my friends up.

"Merlin, you're so damn stupid," Marie sneered at me. "I was in doubt of the chocolate cake plan, but it actually worked!"

I love food too much; I think I'm going to have to go to therapy for it. I was rolling around on the floor, struggling to get out of the ropes Marie had me tied in.

I was in a dark room, no sign of light or window. Nothing. I don't know how long it's been; I just woke up a couple of minutes ago. "What the fuck is wrong with you cow? Why am I fucking tied up?"

"Why you are tied up? Are you seriously asking me that?" she screeched. "I'm going to do the whole world a favour tonight," she said. She walked over to me and stood in front of my face. She put her foot on top of my forehead, stepping down. I tried to act like it was nothing, but this stupid bitch was wearing fucking heels, that felt like were going to go through my head. "SCREAM YOU WHORE! SCREAM IN PAIN!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU COW!" I screamed out.

That ticked her off. She pulled out her wand and shouted, "_Crucio_!"

My insides felt like they were in an oven, felt like I was on fire. I began to scream. My body was flopping around, begging for the insane amount of pain being placed upon me, but my pride was not letting me say stop.

"Beg for the pain to stop Irina, cry, kiss my feet, say you'd do anything for it to stop!"

"Never!" I shouted back. "Is that all you've got you stupid cow?"

The pain stopped; I was totally not expecting that. My breathing began to slow down and I looked up, my vision getting a bit blurry. I heard a voice, a voice I haven't heard in eight years.

"Stop it Marie, let me handle this," The face of the voice showed up from within the shadows. I closed my eyes, hoping all of this was just a horrible nightmare. "You've done your part, now leave,"

"But Chris! You have to punish this bitch! She needs to die, for making you go to Azkaban!"

"Marie, I said that's enough. I'm going to handle her on my own! Now if you don't shut up, you can leave or enjoy some wonderful free entertainment," Marie didn't look like she was going to do either, but she choose in the end the latter.

Marie then transformed into a tall blonde _woman._ She looked completely different than what she normally looked. She was wearing a black cloak, with bright red lipstick on her lips. Her eyes were blue, a cold ice colour blue. It sent shivers through me when she looked me into the eyes but I swear I thought I died when _he _looked me in my eyes.

Those chilling red eyes, they used to be a dark brown before but now they were red. He looked like he was hungry for torment. I closed my eyes, praying to Merlin to wake me up from this nightmare.

But I knew it wasn't a nightmare. This shit was for real.

"Irina, darling. How have you been?" he asked in an eerie calm voice. With his wand he raised me up, so I was standing, but I could barely stand, my legs were shaking. He walked over to me, and caressed me with his long fingernails. He laid down his head on my shoulder and nipped on the crook of my neck.

I felt like vomiting.

"Chris, why are you acting like it's not a big deal? When are you-"

"Shut up Marie!" he said and pointed his wand toward her. "You've been a loyal wife, trying to lure her in, and even though you almost blew your cover sometimes you still did it. I will give her what she deserves in a minute, but let me have some fun first,"

"Wife?" I wondered out loud.

He looked at me and smirked. "So she speaks!" He appeared next to Marie who lovingly held onto him. "Marie meet Irina, Irina meet my wife Marie,"

"What? Now a days you can get married in Azkaban?" I asked.

"He's always been _mine_, until your whore of a mother came along and brainwashed my _husband,_" Marie retorted back. "So it goes to show, like mother, like daughter,"

"My mother didn't brainwash him! He brainwashed her!"

"Oh please! My Chris wouldn't leave me for a whore like your mother! She obviously-"

"FUCK YOU! YOU'RE THE FUCKING WHORE!" I shouted back at her. I couldn't take it anymore. Who was he kidding? That fucking bastard came along and _ruined _everything!

Marie took out her wand and screamed, "_Crucio_!" once again.

I doubled over with pain, screaming my internal organs out.

"Damn it! For once and for all shut this bitch up!" Marie shouted at him.

"Stop interfering Marie. Leave." He ordered. When Marie eventually left, he walked over to me and with his wand undid the ropes. I lied on the floor, curling up in a ball. I've never felt so weak and hopeless so much before.

"What do you want?" I somehow managed to ask.

"I want you to feel the same pain as I did when I was in Azkaban for a crime I did not commit," he said.

"You deserved it," I told him.

"No I didn't. You know its all lies. You know the truth; you know what really happened, if it weren't too late, I would have asked you to tell everyone the truth. But it all would be meaningless right now,"

"What truth? There is no truth,"

"IRINA!" he shouted. "I DID _NOT _RAPE YOU THAT NIGHT!"

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! YOU ATTEMPTED TO!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he screamed. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" He pulled out his wand and at the same time I did too.

We threw spells at each other and the lights from the spells lit up the room. I tried to figure out where I was, because the room looked familiar.

"I never even touched you!" he screamed at me.

"If you never did, why would I lie about it!"

"I don't know, maybe you were jealous?"

"I wasn't jealous! You know what?" I screamed. "I was so glad to finally have a Dad, but then you fucked things up!" I kept running, but I swear I was running in circles. I didn't have much energy to bust open a hole through the wall, so I kept trying to stall time, hoping miraculously a door would open up. "With your drinking, you always lost control!"  
"Yes I did, but I _never _touched you!"

"YES YOU DID!" A blast of blue light headed straight to me. My brain froze in the process of thinking what to do, letting the light hit me dead on. I flung across to the other side of the room, my head hitting on the wall. I slid down.

My eyesight got even blurrier, and I had no energy. I knew I was going to knock out any second.

"I never tried to rape you Irina, you know that." Was the last thing I heard from him before I said,

"_Avada Kedavra_!"


	38. It's Called Karma

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 38:

"Take Me Away" – Avril Lavigne

He created a huge blue bubble around him, making the spell bounce off of him. "Stupid girl," he muttered. He walked over to me, and Marie ran back inside and stood by him, holding out her wand.

"She so did not try to kill you!" she screeched! "I'm going to kill you!"

He used his arm to push her back and said, "One minute, let me get it over with and then you can finish her off,"

I was so weak. I could barely look him straight into his eyes. He picked my head up and he just stared into them. What the hell was he doing?

"It's called karma bitch," he whispered in my ear and then dropped my head to the floor, letting out an eerie sound of my head-cracking fill the room.

My head throbbed like fuck. Marie's laughter didn't help at all. My brain was feeling so fuzzy, I felt like I was going in and out of conscious. I could feel something wet, I'm guessing it was my blood, sticking onto my hair and making a huge puddle underneath my head.

"_Crucio!_"

"Marie! Crucio? How many times are you going to torture her? Just kill her already!"

"Chris! Don't you just love hearing her scream? I've been wanting to do this to her ever since you made me disguise as stupid teenager!"

"Fine Marie. Torture her some more. But quick, we need to get her mother too. I hear she's got a son,"

"Oh that bitch! I'm done with her whore of a daughter here!" I heard Marie scream.

"_Duro!" _

I heard something in the distance drop to the floor.

"Who are you?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

I could hear the faint sound of spells being thrown at each other. I just tightly closed my eyes, as I felt suddenly so cold.

* * *

"_Mommy, where are you going?" I asked my mother as she put on her coat. _

_ "I'm going outside," she said and walked over to her to my new father. _

_ "Chris honey, I'll be back in twenty minutes," My mother kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door. I watched her until she closed the door. _

_ I tried not to cry, she didn't give me a kiss or a pat on the head like all the other mothers do to their kids. It was so unfair. How can a grown man like him get all her affection, when I, the child need it the most! _

_ "Irina, have you practiced your spells?" _

_ I ignored him, and walked into the kitchen. I heard his footsteps behind me. _

_ "Irina?" He picked me up and swirled me around. I began to throw a tantrum. _

_ "Don't touch me! Stop it!" I screamed. _

_ "What the hell? Okay, okay! Stop kicking me!" He put me back down and patted me on the head. _

_ "Don't touch me," I told him through gritted teeth. _

_ He backed off. "What is wrong with you?" he wondered out loud. He turned around and walked back to the living room. I was so angry with him. _

_ I took out my wand and said, "DURO!" causing him to turn hard as a statue and fall to the floor. I rushed over to him, he was knocked out, face flat to the floor. _

_ Oh no! What did I do? I've always used the spell on in animated objects, but not on someone! Oh no! Is he dead! _

"_IRINAAAA~!" _

"IRINAAAA~!"

I felt like I was shot with a breath of air, waking up gasping.

"Irina!" my eyes were blurry, my lips tasted salty. I kept blinking, trying to clear my eyes out. My arms, I couldn't feel them. I couldn't feel anything below of my head. "Are you okay?"

"I can't see! I can't see anything!" I shouted scared.

"Julie! Go get my wand!"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey!"

"Irina, is everything else feeling okay?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No, I can't feel my body. It's so cold," I whispered. "Madam Pomfrey, help me please. I can't feel _anything_,"

"Don't worry dear. Just try to stay awake,"

I closed my eyes, feeling so tired.

He never did rape me that night. I had planned it all. I did it in revenge. I was so mad at him and jealous. I remembered.

I remembered turning him to stone. I remembered getting scared, knowing my mother was going to kill me. I remembered my mother talking about how a woman's boyfriend molested this girl I used to play in the park with; I remembered taking a bottle of beer from the refrigerator, emptying them out and making it look like he drank them. I remembered taking off my clothes and hiding in the closet, crying, knowing what I just did was wrong but it felt so right. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair he got my mother's love and I never did. It wasn't fair.

I remembered.

This was not good.

* * *

I coughed out a ball of saliva in my hands. I stared at it disgusted and wiped it away on the hospital bed sheet. I looked up to see if anyone noticed.

Of course no one did, everyone was at the second to last Quidditch game of the year. Can you believe a whole year passed?

I heard the hospital wing door slam open, and Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape stormed inside.

"You will be getting detention for the rest of this year and the next year!" Snape told me as he glared at me. "So annoying causing trouble,"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Professor Snape, she's the victim here, no need to give her detention," Dumbledore calmly told him.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sick and tired-"

"I understand Professor Snape, but it gives you no reason to punish her. She's already been through so much," Dumbledore told Snape. He turned to look over at me and gave me a peaceful smile. "Now Miss. Labelle, do you think you'll be okay to answer some questions?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I think so Professor,"

"Okay, well do you know who attacked you?"

"It was-" I paused. What do I tell him? It was my "step-father" or what? "It was Marie and her husband,"

"Pardon?" Professor McGonagall said. "Marie and her _husband_?"

"Yes, she's not who she claimed to be. She was an older woman disguised as a teenage girl," I told her.  
McGonagall was confused as hell. All three of them began to put the pieces together.

"Explains her hair!"

"The attack on Vivian Lockney, the impersonation, things are beginning to make sense,"

"The pieces are falling together, "Dumbledore said. "But one thing doesn't make sense, why was she attacking _you _specifically?"

"She was going to attack the whole school, but I got in the way," I looked down at arms. They black and blue, they looked really nasty. "I don't know, she didn't really explain why she was attacking us. What happened? How did I end up here?" I asked realizing I had no idea and also trying to change the subject.

"Mr. Austin Grazer found you in an empty storage room. It was a strange storage room, we've never seen it before, but Mr. Grazer knew it was there all along. I guess Mr. Grazer knew this school better than us," Dumbledore said.

"A perfect place to attack you," Snape said looking at me. "She got a lot of damage done. You must have irked Marie really badly while she was here, so she did this to you instead of killing you straight on,"

"Professor Snape!" McGonagall shouted. "Okay, well I'm going to go make sure the other students are safe,"

"The students are okay, Professor McGonagall, I had casted a spell to surround the school and make sure any unwanted guests can't come in or phony students," Dumbledore took a hold of my hand. "Are you feeling okay Miss Labelle? I will send in your friends as soon as possible. I know they're what you need the most right now,"

"Uh yeah," I told him. His blue eyes gave me a smile, and he turned to head back out. "Wait!" I shouted.

"Yes Miss Labelle?"

"Can I please see my brother Conner?"

"Why yes of course."


	39. Peace And Love My Ass

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 39:

"Fix You" – The OffSpring

"So you mean at this very moment Marie could be running around plotting revenge against you again!" Yin screamed.

"Yeah, told you she was fucking crazy,"

"I knew it all along something was wrong with her, its just _someone _didn't believe us!" We both turn to look at Noelle who's blushing red as a ripe tomato. She mumbled something.

"Excuse me, but I didn't quite catch that," I said with a smirk.

"I'M SORRY!" Noelle shouted. "It's all my fault!"

I began to laugh. I know I should be pretty pissed off at Noelle, but I couldn't help it. I knew what she was going to say next.

"Because I believe in peace and love guys. I would want my friends to go with it as well,"

"Peace and love my ass!" I snorted. "You're lucky Austin found me, or else I think I'd be dead right now,"

"Yeah, where is that kid?" Noelle asked.

"I have no idea,"

"You know, Austin's kind of cute," Noelle said quietly.

"Whoa. Really? You like him!" Yin exclaimed.

"No I don't!" Yin and I gave Noelle the, oh-come-on-we-know-you-like-him-so-just-admit-it-already look.

She blushed even harder.

"I can get you two together," I said with a wink.

"No it's okay," Noelle quickly said. "I don't want to be with him. You already fucked him,"

"What?" Oh yeah. Professor Binns class, October. "No Noelle, I didn't. We were going to but we never did. We got caught by Filch," I lied to her.

I didn't want to upset her. Didn't want to make the same mistake like I did with Yin. She's my best friend and I'll tell her whatever I need to keep her happy.

"Really? Well, then um, just mention a couple of words about me okay?" I chuckled.

"Okay," I grinned.

"So Yin, how's-"

"Miss Labelle, I need to talk to you," Madam Pomfrey said interrupting me.

"What's up Madam Pomfrey?" I asked.

"Girls, will you please leave? I need to talk to her privately," Oh fuck. Something serious was going on.

"Okay, we'll be outside," Yin said. Noelle had a look of confusion. Her's matched my face.

"Madame Pomfrey, what's going on?" I asked as soon as Yin and Noelle left. I couldn't read her face expression.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and you need to honestly answer them okay?"

"Okay,"

"Have you had more headaches than usual?"

I thought about it, and then nodded my head yes.

"Have you had the urge to throw up recently?"

I slowly nodded my head.

"What about your eating habits? How hungry are you?"

"I'm pretty hungry. I mean normally I am really hungry, but I feel like I could eat a table. Madam Pomfrey, what's the reason for this?" And then it hit me. "No. Oh Merlin no," My eyes widened.

"Miss Labelle, have you been sexually active?"

Oh fuckity fuck!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	40. Oliver I'm Pregnant

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 40:

"Whataya Want From Me" – Adam Lambert

I rushed to the bathroom, heaving my guts out. My head hovering the toilet seat, my Merlin, my head felt so light. I closed my eyes trying to even out my breathing; I don't know how the hell I'm going to do this!

I had lied to Noelle and Yin, told them I had a really bad case of stomach flu and couldn't attend my classes. Nobody knows, except for Madam Pomfrey. She would eventually tell my teachers though, and I would have to leave Hogwarts soon, but I told her, there was a month left of school, I had to stay and end this year.

Damn, but how the hell was I supposed to tell Noelle and Yin?

Hey guys, you're going to be young aunties!

Fuck no.

I can't even tell my best friends, how in the world am I going to tell Oliver? Oh Merlin, I didn't even want to think about telling him. I can't even see him, because I know I'm going to break down and cry. I so don't need to cry, I already feel weak.

Merlin, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm not ready for this! I can't do this! Give birth to a baby? What the _hell_!

I washed my face and headed back to my bed. I wrapped myself around with my blanket and closed my eyes. I could feel my blood rushing in my body, feel my heart beat, and feel the little creature's heart beat too. Damn. There was something _inside _of me; like a mini me.

Can you believe it? How is this even possible? It's like a gift but yet a curse sort of. Ugh. I don't know what the hell I'm even saying. Fuck. I'm so fucked.

My pillow smelled like salty water, guess where it came from. I've been crying all day. I've never cried so much in my whole life I bet you.

I looked up at the ceiling; it felt so close to me. Whoa, damn. Oh my Merlin. It was never this close…shit! The room was closing in on me! I quickly sat up.

The room was the same old same old. I'm definitely losing it. I got out of bed, steadied myself and decided to go downstairs. I took a huge sweater, trying to cover up my stomach. I felt like I was the hugest girl in the world, and a mere sweater couldn't even cover me up.

There was a girl in there, she looked like a third year, she stared at me in a weird way.

"What the hell are you staring at!" I snapped at her.

"Bitch," I heard her mutter.

I picked up a cushion and threw it at her. She ran out of the common room. Merlin, she was so annoying. I sat on the couch for a while, but felt uncomfortable. I couldn't walk out of the common room, a teacher would see me and ask why I wasn't in bed or class. Ugh. Everyone is so annoying today.

I looked around, finding a way to entertain myself, when my eyes fell upon the boys' staircase. Oh I know what to do.

I headed up the stairs, straight for Oliver's room. I opened it, and went inside. It was a mess, as usual. I sat on his bed, slowly, I was afraid I might break it. It seemed fragile. I then lied down on the bed; it smelled so much like him.

Merlin, I missed his smell. I missed his hands around me. I missed his smile. I missed him so fucking much. We haven't seen each other in forever; since he's so busy and I refuse to come down to see him. It's been a really, really long time.

"I miss you Oliver," I whispered into the room. "I miss you so much it hurts like a bitch." There was no reply of course, but for some damn reason I felt like someone was going to talk to me. Stupid.

But there was a strong gust of wind coming through the window, causing a bunch of paper to fly. I watched as they all made their way onto the floor, scattering themselves. One of the papers fell onto the bed, and I took it. It was a letter from Oliver's mother.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I'm so glad you did so well on your Potions exam! You've got that from my side of the family of course! I'm really proud of you Oliver! _

_Oh yes, speaking of family, your Aunt Tessie gave birth to a baby girl, so now you have a niece! It's amazing huh? They named her Neola, what a pretty name. She's even prettier than all of her family members combined! The cutest little thing ever, she's got such huge blue eyes, I feel like I'm out by the ocean looking at them. My Merlin, looking at her reminds me of you, how cute and innocent you used to be. I miss those days. _

_Anyway, I've got to go and make dinner; your father's been eating like a pig lately, craving so much. Ha-ha, write back soon darling. _

_ Love, _

_ Mother_

Love mother. Lucky. What a lucky jerk. I wonder, if I wrote her a letter, she'd write love mother?

Damn. I should just stop it. I've got great friends. I've got a baby. Oh Merlin. I think this is a sign. I could treat my baby way better than my mother ever treated me. Start over, with her. Or him. Hmm, I wonder what the baby's gender was….

I need to tell Noelle and Yin. Immediately.

"Irina?" I froze. Shit. I think my heart beat stopped beating. My Merlin, I missed his voice the most. Especially the way he said my name.

I turned around, and there he was. His sweet amber eyes were wide open, staring intently at me. His hair was a mess, there was some dirt in them; he came back from the pitch. He walked closer to me, I stepped back.

Oliver, I'm pregnant.

I was so close to blurting it out.

"Hey, how are you? I haven't seen you in ages," he was standing in front of me, smiling. I could smell the strong scent of his cologne. It was making me intoxicated. Fuck. I wanted to rip my clothes off and just let him fuck me.

And make another baby with him.

He wrapped his arms around me; I pulled my arms close to myself, trying to cover my stomach. It was such an awkward hug. The feeling was so awkward. I felt so ugly standing with him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I think he sensed something was wrong.

Oliver, I'm pregnant.

I should say those three words right now.

"Something's different about you. Did you loose weight?"

I snorted. He's such a boy. I was like fifty gazillion pounds!

He sniffed me. "Are you wearing new perfume?"

Fuck. Say it now. Oli-ver. I'm preg-nant.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he asked me.

Why the hell couldn't I say _anything_?

"Oliver, I need to go to the bathroom!" I shouted and ran to the bathroom with my dear life. I threw up everything. I don't even know how I did that; I didn't have much in my stomach. I felt his hands hold my hair, and he was rubbing my back.

"Shit. The stomach flu has no mercy on you huh?"

I threw up even more.

* * *

"Oh my Merlin," Noelle said.

"What?" Yin asked.

"My horoscope says that I'll receive good news from someone I love,"

"Oh my gosh. Do you think it means about Austin?" Yin asked getting excited.

"Damn. I don't know. Do you think?" Noelle asked.

"I think so,"

"Irina, what do you think?" Noelle asked me.

"Um, probably. I don't know. Ugh. Um, I need to tell you guys something," I said. I was going to fucking insane if I didn't tell them soon. I had walked out of Oliver's dormitory earlier today without telling him, and I was about to jump out of the window because it was driving me insane.

"She's got something serious to say," Yin pointed out.

"I feel the intense aura. Bitch, quickly tell me before I die from suspense," Noelle said.

I took a deep breath and said loud and clearly, "There's a baby in here," and pulled up my shirt.

They didn't get it at first. They were probably wondering if I was joking or not. I wish I was, but then again, lately I haven't been in the mood to be joking. They finally had an expression on their faces, after they comprehended what I just told them.

Both had a look of astonishment. Then it went to anger. Noelle was the first one to break.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"OH MY MERLIN. I WOULD ASK IF YOU WERE KIDDING, BUT YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE YOU'RE KIDDING AND IT'S FREAKING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Yin rushed through.

I then started to laugh and cry. I started to laugh because I realized how stupid it all was, and then I started to cry because it was serious. This was it. I was going to have a baby.

Yin and Noelle stopped shouting at each other, at me, at the world and rushed over to me, asking me if I was okay.

"I'm not okay! I'm going to have a baby! I'm not okay!" I cried. "I can't do this, I won't do this!"

"You should have thought about it before you stupid bitch!" Noelle shouted at me.

"Oh my Merlin! I should have expected this! You're so stupid!" Yin shouted.

"I know I'm stupid! Damn it! That's why I can't have the baby! Because it'll have a stupid mother!" I wailed. I sat down on the floor, covering my face. I hated the sound of my cries.

"Oh man, for real? You're pregnant? Damn it!" Yin shouted.

"No, for fake Yin. She's got a fake baby in there," Noelle sarcastically stated. I could hear her eyes roll.

"Shut up Noelle. What the hell are we going to do? Damn it! Have you thought anything through? Oh my gosh, who's the father?"

"Oliver," I stumbled it out.

"Where's a pitch fork when you need one?" Noelle asked.

"You watch too many Muggle movies. Where the hell is my wand? I'm going to hex his ass out of here," Yin said rummaging around for her wand.

"Guys, I haven't told him yet. I don't know how to tell him,"

"What the hell do you mean by that? All you got to do is walk up to him and be like, I'm having your baby. You better take responsibility or else," Noelle said.

I glared at her. "It's not that easy. What if he doesn't?"

"I'll get my pitchfork, and then give him a second to rethink,"

I rolled my eyes and sniffed. I hated crying. Your nose gets all stuffy and your face is so sticky!

"Go fuck the pitchfork," I told Noelle. "I don't know what the hell to do," I said looking over to Yin.

Yin shook her head. "I should have expected this. Man, I honestly don't know. I need time to think," Yin walked over to her bed and sat on it. Noelle stared at my stomach.

"What?" I asked her.

"Has it started kicking yet?"

"No. It's only a couple of weeks,"

"Can I touch it?"

"Touch my stomach?"

"Yeah,"

"Um, okay,"

Noelle walked over to me and poked my stomach. Her eyes widened. "I can't believe it, you're going to have a baby,"

"You have to give it up for an adoption if Oliver says he doesn't want it,"

"What the hell? Adoption?"

"Don't talk like that Irina. You can't let this baby ruin your life,"

"Yin. She won't ruin my life. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking logically Irina. You can't take care of a baby and go to school. Hogwarts won't even allow it!"

"Then I won't go to Hogwarts anymore! I'm going to take care of this baby!"

"No! I won't let you do that!"

"Too late! I've already decided. I'm not coming back next year,"

"Wait. Wait! What about your mom? Can't she take care of the baby while you're in school?" Noelle asked.

"I don't even know if I can tell my mother,"

"Irina, you need to tell Oliver. Or else I will," Yin threatened.

"Fuck. Okay, okay. I will tell him. Wait never mind. You do it,"

"Fine. I will. Right now," Yin stood up, brushed off the imaginary dust on her pants and headed for the door.

"NOOOOOO! WAIT. COME BACK. I WILL TELL HIM!" She stopped and smiled a triumph smile. "I'll tell him tomorrow morning,"

"Promise?" Yin asked.

"Promise," I said crossing my fingers behind my back.

"If it's a boy can we name it Freddie?" Noelle asked. "And if it's a girl name it Effy?"

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me Anya. I would like to tell you guys, thank you so much for the reviews; it makes me stronger to finish this lovely tale. I would also like to say, in the before chapters, when I meant she shagged a guy, I meant she snogged the dude. I'm not really a perfectionist in the British slang, so please don't hurt me. Yeah, I had to clear that up. Sorry about that. Anyway, thank you once again; you're all amazing readers! Love, Anya


	41. Right Then And There

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 41:

The Power of Goodbye - Madonna

"I've really missed your annoying voice," Oliver said to me as he pulled me in a hug.

I tried to softly pull myself back, afraid he might feel the huge thing growing in me. I was out of my mind scared about telling him. I had no idea _how _I was going to tell him.

"Yeah me too," I mumbled and took a piece of celery from the basket. We were by the Black Lake having a picnic for lunch. Yin suggested it was a calm place to announce the news and if all else fails just jump in the lake and make an attempt to drown. Right now that seemed like a good idea.

"Yeah and I missed your fat arms all up on me,"

My fat what! OH MERLIN NO! I'm already getting fat!

"Shit!" I shouted. "My arms! It's getting so obvious I'm fat!"

"No! Wait, I was just joking! Your arms are okay!" Oliver quickly said. "Usually you make a smart ass remark, why are you freaking out?"

"Hey, it's absolutely fucked up when you tell a woman is fat,"

"A woman? What are you talking about? I was just kidding,"

"You shouldn't kid about it Oliver. Jeez," I said rolling my eyes. "Why are you so immature?"

"Pardon? Immature? Look who's talking!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Oh please. Oliver, I'm _so_ mature for my age,"

Oliver rolled his eyes and then went through the basket and took out a sandwich. He began to eat and I stared at him. "What?" he asked through his food.

"Aren't you going to offer me anything?" I asked.

"Is something wrong with your hands? Get it yourself,"

Wow, jerk. If he can't make sure I'm eating then how in the world is he going to take care of our baby? I folded my arms across my chest and looked the other way. He was so annoying!

"Oh what now? You're not going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," I replied.

"Okay, more for me then!"

I glared at him. "Why are you being so mean!"

"What the fuck! I haven't even done anything! Why are you taking everything to heart!"

"Because I'm realizing now how annoying you are!"

"I'm annoying! You're even annoying-_er_!"

"Shut up Wood!"

"Why don't you Labelle!"

"I will!" I stood up angrily and began to walk away. I couldn't get that far and slowed down. I didn't hear any footsteps behind me, making me more upset.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Ugh, how do things end up like this?

I was about to head back when my head started to throb and breakfast began to make its way through my throat. I stopped, throwing up everything I had, which wasn't much, making my stomach hurt even more. I could feel the acid of my food burning my throat.

I felt somebody rub my back and pull my hair back. "I'm sorry Irina, I'm so sorry," I heard Oliver say. Oh, he did follow me.

I felt hot tears falling down my face and began to cough out a spitball. I turned around and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly.

"I want to go to sleep," I told him.

"Okay, lets go back,"  
"No, I want to sleep with you, right here and right now,"

He looked at me and then smiled. "All right."

* * *

"I'm amazed, you somehow managed to pass sixth year Miss Labelle," Professor McGonagall said to me. She handed me back my exam with a small smile. I gawked at it; a huge A was on top of my paper.

"Oh my Merlin! YES!" I exclaimed happily and turned to look at Charlie. He grinned at me and said,

"So, all my time and effort paid off!"

"Hell yes Charlie! Thank you so much!" and I ran to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I honestly wouldn't have been able to do it without you! Bless you Charlie! Merlin, bless you!"

"Miss Labelle, please take a seat and keep your lips to yourself," McGonagall said to me. "Oh yes, Professor Snape and I have discussed about you taking up your position as seeker once again since you've managed to bring your grades up. He and I both believe you can play the last game of the year,"

"Are you serious! Thank you so much!" I ecstatically replied. I went to hug her, but she pushed me away.

"Please refrain from hugging me. I don't know where your hands have been," she told me.

I grinned. "I wash them after I do my dirty things Minerva, no need to worry," and winked at her.

* * *

I skipped all the way to lunch when I saw Yin. She was in the process of making out with Pummet when I squeezed myself through them. "Hey Yin, guess what I got in Transfiguration,"

"It better be something better than Acceptable or else I'm going to punch you," she threatened, getting upset because I cut her make out time.

"Oh, wait never mind then," I said with a smirk and walked away.

"You bitch!" she shouted.

I laughed and caught up with Noelle. "Hey bitch," I said.

"Hey slut, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I passed my classes and now I can go back to the team!" I exclaimed.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you!" Noelle said and hugged me. "But wait, how are you going to play? You can't play anymore since you're preg-"

"Oh shit. I forgot,"

"How the fuck can you forget that you're preg-"  
"Shhh! Don't say it! Someone might hear you!"  
"Oh my bad. Irina, what are you going to do though?"

"I can still play. It's not like I'm totally disabled or anything. I can move around. You know what, I'm still going to play,"

"Oh Merlin no. Irina, it's going to be dangerous! What if you fall from the air? Or what if a bludger hits your stomach! That could kill your bab-er, you know your thing!"

"If I'm careful, nothing would harm her," I said and then went straight to the Weasley twins.

"If you were careful you wouldn't even consider playing again until it's all over with!" Noelle shouted. I ignored her. "I'M TELLING YIN!"

"GO AHEAD!" I shouted back. "AND I'LL TELL HER THAT YOU BORROWED HER LUCKY SCRUNCHIE!"

"DAMN YOU IRINA!"

* * *

"Irina, you are in no way allowed to play Quidditch," Madam Pomfrey told me for our daily check up.

"What? How'd you know-oh Noelle," I shook my head.

"I will inform the staff if you recklessly behave like this about your pregnancy. I haven't told them because you promised me you were going to be responsible," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I know, I know. I won't play then," I said crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Uncross those fingers Irina!"

I quickly uncrossed my fingers and looked down at my shoes. "I just realized that I can't do the things I used to do now since I'm pregnant,"

"Well, I'm glad you realized it so quickly," she said to me. "Have you made plans on what to do with the baby?"

"No, I honestly don't know. I haven't even told Oliver yet. I don't know how to,"

"The baby is his responsibility as much as yours!"

"I know Madam Pomfrey. I just feel so scared; I can get two responses from him. He could say he would stay with the baby and me or he could just leave me and leave the baby all to myself. You know in most cases it's the latter,"

"Yes, but shouldn't you trust him? Isn't that why you two did what resulted in your baby?"

She got me there. Part of the reason why I even had sex with him was because I thought I loved or at least strongly liked him. And then came along the sexual tension. Because of him, I had sort of like settled down, not fooling around with other boys.

"I'm going to tell him tonight," I said.

* * *

I had decided not to tell him last night. Instead I took that time to think over what I was going to tell him. Today, I was going to just straight out tell him.

I'm pregnant.

That's it, simple as that.

There was about two weeks of school left, everyone was enjoying there time together. I kind of envied them; they were all so carefree. I sighed. Damn, I could be so stupid sometimes. I softly patted my stomach. It was six weeks. The thing inside me has been growing for six weeks. I wonder where Oliver and I were doing it six weeks before…oh snap.

We had conceived our baby in the locker room. Wonderful.

"Fuck my life," I muttered.

"IRINA!"I heard Oliver shout. "MERLIN! IRINA! I GOT ACCEPTED! I GOT ACCEPTED!"

What?

I got up from the bench I was sitting on as Oliver ran towards me. He was shouting he got accepted all the way until he picked me up and twirled me around.

"I got accepted!" he shouted at me and then smacked a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, but then wondered what he was talking about.

"Wait, what do you mean you got accepted?" I asked, my arms around him.

"I got accepted for a summer internship with Puddlemere United! I can't believe it!" he exclaimed happily.

Right then and there, I knew I couldn't tell him. If I told him I was pregnant, that would totally ruin his _life. _

Right then and there, I realized I definitely loved him. I loved him so much that I wasn't going to tell him; I loved him so much I would give up my life, my dreams for his.

Right then and there, I took my first step to growing up.

Right then and there, I knew I had to say goodbye.


	42. Home

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Oliver Wood and the Harry Potter Characters (Sadly)

Chapter 42:

Therapy – All Time Low

"I promise I'll write to you," I said hugging Charlie.

"You better Irina or else I will hunt you down," he threatened with a smile.

I grinned. "Ooh, how scary," I said and rolled my eyes. He just shook his head. I was really going to miss him, if it weren't for him, I really wouldn't have passed this year! "Thanks a lot for everything Charlie," I said and kissed him on the cheek. He turned pink.

I laughed and watched as Jessica, his girlfriend, (the one he met at Oliver's birthday weeks ago) walked over to us. "Charlie! You're pink!"

"N-no-no I'm not!" Charlie stuttered out.

Jessica looked over at me and then grinned. "Oh, first love. You can never get over it huh?" she said and then kissed him on the lips. "I will make sure I'm all you think about day and night," she said with a wink and pulled him along.

"Bye Irina!" both of them exclaimed.

"Bye!" I said waving. We were already at platform nine and three-quarters, and I was saying farewell to all the people I couldn't say during the train ride getting here. So many faces to say goodbye to; Merlin knows when I would ever see them again.

Definitely not next year, because I had decided to finish my studies at home, raise my baby with my family. I still had to break the news to mother and Conner, though I think my mother would probably eventually figure it out due to her mother instincts.

I looked around for Yin and Noelle when a hand had pulled on my arm. I turned around and faced Oliver. "Hey, were you going to leave without telling me a goodbye?" he asked.

Honestly, I really was hoping to. I was hoping for a lot of things lately, like hoping we would somehow break up and then taking care of the baby on my own would be easier. But I just couldn't. I couldn't stand even looking at him, how in the world could I break up with him? I've been trying to ignore him, trying for him to break up with _me _but that failed too. Merlin, I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Oh hey Oliver, I was looking for you," I said with a smile.

He smiled too and pulled me closer. "Write to me every _single _day,"

"I'll try,"

"Come visit too, I'm pretty sure Mother will love it. You two can go shopping together and do whatever you girls like to do," he twirled a piece of my hair, which had started to grow once again. "I'll be pretty busy with the internship and stuff but I will write to you as soon as I can,"

"It's okay, you don't have to," I told him. I tightened my grip on him, taking in his scent.

"Your hair, it's growing again, I liked it short you know. Oh yeah, if things are weird or whatever at your place don't ever hesitate to come over," he said sternly.

"Okay," I said.

"Oh yeah, I would like to have dibs on you on the day you go to buy your school supplies, let's buy our school supplies together okay?"

I tried to hold my tears back, "Oliver, that's like months away!"  
"I know, but I want to have you all to myself," he said with a grin. "Oh yeah Irina?"

Merlin, I love the way he says my name, with his accent.

"Yes Oliver?"

"I love you,"

I stared into his amber eyes. "I love you too Oliver," and I kissed him. I wish someone froze time so we could stay like this forever, nobody moving on. Things staying perfect just the way they were.

But of course life is never that easy.

"Oliver!" I swallowed the lump in my throat and pulled away.

"Your mother's here," I told him and waved her. She waved back.

"Hey, wanna say hi to her?" Oliver asked holding on to my hand.

I shook my head no. "I can't, I'm waiting for Conner,"

"Are you sure? I'll take a minute,"

"No it's okay. Tell her for me?"

"All right. Well, see you soon. Write to me every day love," and with a kiss on my forehead he walked away.

I quickly turned around, knowing I would break down any second. I looked around for Noelle and Yin, who were talking to their parents. Everyone was with his or her family.

I smiled a small smile and put my hands on my stomach. That's all right, I've got my own family now too.

"Irina!" I heard Conner's familiar voice.

I looked up and saw he was holding a huge sign that said,

WELCOME HOME IRINA! He was grinning excitedly and I rolled my eyes. He's such a weirdo but I grinned anyway.

Home.

It sounded so nice and comforting.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I'm sort of sad that it's over, how depressing. But then again, all good things have got to come to an end right? I hope you all enjoyed it, it was a lot of fun working on it! Oh yes, reviews are always wonderful. Thank you so much for reading Undisclosed Desires!


End file.
